The Effect of Love
by G1RL 0N F1R3
Summary: Edit: Updated Summary: It is Tsukune's second year at Youkai Academy and he must overcome many obstacles in order to survive. Inner Moka is changing, affected by Tsukune will the unlikely duo finally work together? FIND OUT HERE! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN R+V

Hey guys, Im new here and as you can see i've decided to start a fanfiction on R+V. The pairing i guess will be Inner Moka X Tsukune (;p sry i just like her more than outer)

first time with a fanfic. IT WILL VERY MOST LIKELY POSITIVELY BE BAD D: ye im not that good but i just wanted to put it out there for everyone.

Pleaase comment and Review. Please tell me if i should continue it and how much words should it be for it to be good if i am to continue this. Tell me how i can make it better and ye all that good stuff... WELL here it is a small section. Oh and I have this great scene plotted out in my head but...its in 1st person. Should i change this story into 1st person from Tsukune's point of view. I will most likely try it

SORRY FOR POEPLE WHO READ THIS ALREADY AND THOUGHT IT WAS BAD I DID NOT REALIZE I HAD TO UPDATE THE CHAPTER UNTIL RECENTLY THANK YOU SINCERELY THE NOOB FANFIC WRITER D:

Prologue: Dream

Darkness…

Tsukune turned around, his eyes darting; straining to see where he was, but to no avail. The darkness was everywhere. He felt like his eyes couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him, yet at the same time, he was sure his eyes could see far out into the vastness of where he was.

Suddenly, He felt like the ground he was standing on was pulled out from right under him. He was no longer standing, but he felt like he was falling, spiraling out of control. It was frightening and relaxing at the same time. It was a sensation he had never felt before, thrilling yet calm. He felt like he was drifting slowly downward, like a leaf from a tree in the fall. He closed his eyes.

"Tsukune…"

His eyes opened suddenly looking around. He was surprised to find himself standing again. He felt that he somehow knew who was calling out to him. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Tsukune…"

He turned around and saw a vague figure not far from him. It stepped out of the darkness into what seemed to be a pale cascade of moonlight. It hit him like a hammer in the face. Red crimson eyes. Flowing silver hair. He was shocked. His brain couldn't seem to register the fact that Inner Moka was standing in front of him bathed in pale moonlight, and that she was calling his name.

She walked up to him slowly and the cascade of moonlight seemed to follow her.

"Tsukune…" She barely breathed in a seductive voice.

She was very close to Tsukune when she stopped. So close in fact, that they could smell each other's breath. Her breath smelled of fresh strawberries. He breathed in her smell as it spread throughout his whole body. It melted his heart and his legs felt like jelly. It took all his willpower not to step closer and wrap his arms around Inner Moka and envelop his entire body with the overwhelming scent that was coming from Inner Moka.

He was very surprised when she took another step closer and their foreheads almost collided with each other. He looked down to avoid looking at her face, and instead looked to the side as his face was flushed like a red tomato.

She tilted her head to the side and slowly bent her body forward. She took her arms and wrapped them around Tsukune's body. She leaned in closer.

U-u-umm…M-Mo-Moka?" Tsukune gasped.

"It's okay…" She said.

As she continued to lean in closer, he embraced her with his arms around her back, reassured that everything would be _okay_ and entrusted himself to Inner Moka.

"Moka…" He whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder, exposing the side of his neck.

"Tsukune…" She said barely audible.

He felt a very quick sting and felt his blood being drained out. The scent of Inner Moka quickly enveloped him. It felt so good.

He was almost disappointed when she pulled away. She looked up at him, and their eyes locked. For the first time, Tsukune couldn't help but notice how beautiful Inner Moka was. Her Red crimson eyes seemed like they were drawing him in. He longed to stroke her hair and let his fingers graze her cheek. He let his eyes slip lower, to the rest of her body which he had seen many times, but which seemed entirely different now.

"I…love you, Tsukune." She said. Cheeks flushed.

It stunned him. He was incredulous. Inner Moka telling him she loved him. He opened his mouth and closed it. He was at a loss for words; he never imagined anything like this would happen. It was pure fantasy. He broke eye contact with her and looked to the side, blushing more than what seemed possible.

"W-w-what a-are you t-talking a-about?" He stuttered.

He took his arms in order to push her away but she caught his wrist and their eyes locked again.

"This…is what I am talking about." She breathed out. Her expression was intense, almost threatening.

She pulled him to her and their lips collided. It took Tsukune a moment to realize what was happening and he closed his eyes and using his hands on her back, tried to close what distance was left between them. He kissed her back when the barrier between them was broken. She slipped her tongue inside of his mouth and his in hers. Their tongue's fought for dominance, sliding back and forth, rubbing against each other. They both let out a moan. His tongue explored her mouth and that continued on for what seemed like eternity when he realized he was out of breath. They broke their kiss and started to gasp for air.

Tsukune was very surprised.

"I…will be waiting for you, Aono Tsukune." She smiled and tapped her finger lightly on his lips as she seemed to fade away into the darkness. He was left with a burning sensation on his lips. That was the last thing he remembered before the darkness completely enveloped him…

TADA Thats it, the prologue. I tried as much as possible to stretch it out...it was only 450 words before i stretched it out well. REVIEW PLEASE I BEG OF YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Thanks guys


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEW.

They mean a lot to me thank you. Um some more update stuff I thought ya'll should know.

In the upcoming chapter (CHAPTER 2) I am going to do it from 1st person point of view.

Tell me how the 1st person sounds. (chpt 2 is already done and from typing it I like my 1st person point of view much better)

It is going to be around 15-16 chpts?

Any recommendations or plot or oc or anything you want put in review and I will see what I can do.

I WILL MOST LIKELY BE UPDATING EVERY WEEK GIVE OR TAKE A FEW. (most likely 5-6 days although some times will be 2 weeks at max.)

Reason for #5 Writers Block, Homework, Finals are coming up, Im reading a book right now (rebel heart #2 of Miora Young's Dustland series so good) and yea that's about it

Story time

Once again comment review follow favorite all that good stuff :D

Oh also um their might be some grammar mistakes or something confusing tell me about it in review and I will fix it (no friend to read it for me ;p hes in japan for a whole month)

ENJOY

Chapter 1: Regroup!

Tsukune woke up suddenly, propping himself into an upright position using his hands. He was very confused but also very glad that what he just experienced was a dream. He was sweating. He felt a comforting burning sensation on his lip even after the dream.

"What...just happened." He thought to himself.

"Why...was I...doing those t-things with...Moka?" He muttered aloud.

"Even more, with _Ura_..."Tsukune thought. His breath caught in his throat and he gulped at the mere thought of what would happen to him if _Ura _found out about his dream. Tsukune looked at his alarm clock and realized he was almost late for his first day of his second year at Yokai Academy. The time was 8:53 and the academy began at 9:00. Tsukune quickly got dressed into his uniform as it was required at the academy.

As he was washing his face to get rid of the morning drowsiness, he noticed something in the mirror. He looked back up into the mirror, and saw that his eyes weren't white but had a slight pink color. As he bent his head forward to check on his eye up close, he noticed that his pupils were just slightly thinner than normal.

He thought to himself, "It was just probably from the amount of sleep I got last night." He paid it no attention and went out of the bathroom. He quickly tied his shoes and put on a coat, just in case it was cold. He opened the door and started to run.

_Huff_

_Huff_

"8:58." Tsukune muttered to himself as he sprinted toward the school. He closed his eyes and kept running in a straight direction heading toward the academy. He felt great. The wind was in his face, and he felt like he was free from everything. He remembered just how soft Ura-san's lips were...He remembered the smell of her breath and the scent of Ura…

_Oomph!_

Tsukune had gotten lost in his thoughts and didn't pay any attention to where he was going and he had knocked someone over in the process. His shoulder felt like it had just been smashed to pieces. He was shocked. How could he be going so fast that when he hit someone it felt like he had almost broken his arm...? He thought and thought but he couldn't seem to explain it.

Tsukune turned around to ask the girl if she was alright when suddenly...

"I'm sorry." She said

"_Pay attention to where you're going!" She yelled very angrily at Tsukune._

She turned around and said, "I wasn't...looking where I was go-"

_She threatened Tsukune with, "Someone needs to teach you your pla-"_

Tsukune thought he was going insane. He heard voices of two very different sounding girls yet here he was with only one girl and no one else around. One sounded very apologetic while the other sounded fuming mad. Tsukune stood up and dusted off his pants. He was planning on apologizing when he looked up at her as she cut off her sentence.

She stopped in her tracks and froze. "T-t-tsu-Tsukune?!" She asked very surprised.

Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes. He was even more surprised than her.

"Moka?!" He stuttered.

"Moka!" He exclaimed as he quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. He pulled away. He suddenly noticed that it was Outer Moka and not Inner.

"_..."_

"A-Are you okay Moka-San?! A-Are you hurt anywhere?!" He said with worry etched across his forehead.

"_We are vampires, tell Tsukune that we are fine." Ura said to Outer Moka._

"W-Well, the shoulder that you hit when you ran into me is kind of hurting, but nothing too bad."She reassured him. The scent of his blood immediately seized control over her. She wanted it so much...She looked up, wrapped her hands together and gave him a bright smile; hoping that he would get the message.

Tsukune on the other hand was now just a victim. The smile Moka had given him had melted his heart. It pierced him, like a bullet and he just had no way to resist that smile. He understood the message that she had sent him through that smile and said, "I will always be willing to give you my blood Moka. He reached up to her shoulder and set his hand there and tilted his neck outwards so Moka could take a sip of his blood.

Moka was so happy, she could hardly wait.

"Itadakimasu!" She exclaimed. She leaned in and sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck where the rich pulsing blood was flowing.

Tsukune felt a draining sensation and looked over at Moka. He took a sniff of her hair and he felt like he could sit there forever in that position with Moka. Tsukune opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. He was very surprised to see Ura-san and was so shocked that he pulled away. He rubbed his eyes to see if that was really Ura-san and was relieved when he saw the Outer Moka and not Inner Moka.

"T-Tsukune? What's wrong? Did I bite too hard?"She asked, confused. She saw the face on Tsukune when he pulled away. It was an expression of shock and confusion.

Tsukune replied while waving his hand, "A-Ah...M-Moka-san, it's nothing." He really had no idea what just happened. He asked himself, "Why did I see Ura-san and not Moka?"

"It was j-just that I...never mind" He said. He suddenly realized that he was going to be late for school.

"Moka, we are going to be late! Come on, let's go! Quickly!" he said while grabbing Moka-san's wrist and pulling her along.

"Tsukune! You didn't know? School starts at 10:00 today. The headmaster posted the schedules for the second years at the front of the school. It's an hour later because the teachers are required to give the rules and guidelines to the newcomers at the school. The "freshmen" as you would call them in the human world.

"I know it is a little late but would you like to eat breakfast with me?" Moka asked while giving him another smile

Tsukune gave a light hearted laugh.

"It's kind of funny because I woke up this morning at around 8:45 so I had no time for breakfast. I just put on some clothes and ran for school. So...Yes I would like to eat breakfast...with you" He said while blushing. She beamed at him.

"Let's go to my dorm and I can make both of us a breakfast, because I also didn't eat. Just like you, I woke up late also." She took hold of his hand and together they walked to her dorm.

Tsukune blushed as she took hold of his hand and he looked upward into the sky, whistling to himself as they made their way slowly to her dorm where they would eat breakfast. Tsukune saw something in the sky, a figure. He put his left hand over his head in an attempt to block out the sunlight and to see who or what was in the sky.

The figure was approaching the couple quickly.

"Darn! I knew I shouldn't have visited my mother's bar in the human world. They're even holding hands!"

Tsukune looked up and saw the figure approaching them rather quickly. When the figure got into viewing range, he was surprised to see Kurumu flying towards them. He was about to tell Moka to run when he turned his head back to see where Kurumu was. She was already right in front of his face. She smothered him with her breasts. He blushed a bright red and started to choke.

"Ah! Tsukune long time no see!" She beamed very happily at him while covering him in her breasts

"K-Kurumu?!" He said, muffled.

Suddenly they all felt a chilly breeze. They looked over and saw Mizore-san.

"Back off, breast girl he's mine." Mizore said while emanating a frosty aura.

"No! He deserves to be with Moka and...Me!" Yukari said, eyes sparkling, hands clasped together. She jumped forward and landed on Tsukune's face with her panties. Tsukune made a disturbing choking noise and they all laughed. When Yukari finally got off, they all headed to school as it was too late to go to Moka's dorm for breakfast.

Tsukune let out a happy sigh. He was glad. The group was all back together after a long two months.

_Later at the Academy (10:00)  
_Tsukune took a deep breath and readied himself for his second year at Yokai academy. He stood in front of the School with Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka. They had just received their new schedules for the year when Kurumu started jumping up and down.

"Ahhh! I have some classes with Tsukune-kun!" She beamed very happily while comparing their schedules. Tsukune gave a little laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Me too!" Yukari-san said. She was leaning over Kurumu's head on her broom and was sneaking a peek at his schedule. Kurumu turned around scolding Yukari-san.

"Don't go peaking at other people's stuff, Yukari!" She said while waving her finger.

"A-Ah everyone...can have a look Kurumu-san..." Tsukune said with a crooked smile. After they all figured out which classes they had, School began. Tsukune had _English_ with Kurumu-san and Yukari-san. Then he had _History of Youkai _with Mizore-san. After that was lunch and after lunch was _Math _with Yukari-san, Mizore-san, and Kurumu-san. Newspaper club with everyone and...Training with Ura-san?!.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys I'm going to try it in 1st person from Tsukune's point of view...Inspired by a song ;p ok well here goes.

Pwweety Pwease comment, review, favorite, follow, etc and all that good stuff :D...

OH DO TELL HOW 1st person is...I kinda stuck on which one to do...Should I do both? Because I have these two awesome scenes plotted out in my head but one if in 1st Person and the other is 3rd person...so review on which one I should do.

Here it is

Enjoy!

:p well i realized that it didnt count my prologue as a prologue and it took it as chapter one so the previous chapter was chpt 2 and prologue was chapter 1 :D This is 3

OH also ummm..zzzz..forgot...ummm..oh yea should i change the Name of this fanfiction to something else?

Chapter 3 : First time, long time

I looked at the slip of paper I was holding...I couldn't believe my eyes. Just a moment ago it read _Science_...I rubbed my eyes just to make sure my eye's weren't playing tricks me. It hit me. I had the training with Ura-san.I thought to myself; this might be a good time to improve my relationship with Ura...Just thinking of her, I remembered about the dream again. I slapped myself to stop thinking about it. I decided to go and ask the chairman about this...incident.

In a few moments I arrived at his door. I knocked.

"Come in, Tsukune." The Chairman said.

"I-uh-I just wanted to ask you about my schedule?" I said. I walked up to his desk and handed him the small slip of paper.

"Ahh...Your Training with Ura-san?" He asked while looking at the piece of paper. I nodded. The chairman sat up in his chair and responded with, "The training is to help you control that." He pointed to the holy lock on my arm.

"Control...my ghoul?" I asked him slightly confused as to what he was referring to.

He nodded his head.

"Yes and No." He replied. You see, the training is for you to control the ghoul inside of you and learn to control the holy lock.

"The holy lock?" How can I control that, isn't it just to keep my ghoul from...taking over my body?" I asked once again confused. He sat back and explained to me that if I could keep my ghoul under control then I could use the holy lock to "release" some of the ghoul's power and use it to my own advantage without it completely taking over my body and harming everyone around me. I stood up and the Chairman gave me back my schedule.

"Thank you, Chairman." I said as he gave me back my slip of paper.

"Tsukune, you will also have to inform Moka-san about this and see if she is willing to...help you." Chairman-san said.

I looked at my watch, it read 11:13. I jogged to my _History _Class. They were in the middle of Class when I opened the door. Everyone dropped their pencils and turned their gaze onto me. I looked toward the sensei and told him that I was lost and it took me a while to find the classroom. I took a seat a couple of desks beside Mizore-san. She turned to me and gave me a note. _Where did you go? You also didn't show up for 1__st__ period; Kurumu told me she was worried about you. _I whispered to her, " I went to ask the Chairman to clear up some issues.. Don't worry about it.

_Tick-Tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock. _

After a long 45 minutes the bell finally rang. I packed up my things and went to lunch with Mizore-san.

"What are you going to eat for lunch Tsukune?" Mizore asked curiously.

"I'm not sure what I want to eat yet." I replied with a yawn as we kept walking to the Cafeteria.

"Tsukune!" I turned around to see who had called my name and was attacked with Kurumu's breasts. She covered my head with them.

"Where did my Tsukune go?" She asked with a worried expression while covering my face with her breasts. I finally found an opening and ducked under her grasping hands and away from her. Mizore started laughing while trying to cover it up with her hand. I also gave a little laugh.

"I had to go clear some things up with Chairman-san." I replied.

Yukari was with Moka as they found us waiting in the cafeteria. I asked them, "So do you guys want to go somewhere to eat lunch or should we just eat here?"

"Oo, I know we can all get something from the new menu they made." Moka said jumping up and down.

We all ordered and sat back down on an empty table. My order was Mapo' Tofu and a bottle of water. The Mapo' tofu seemed really spicy but gave off a wonderful scent. I grabbed a fork and dug in. It was really spicy and I ran out of water very quickly. However, it was very delicious and it made me feel warm and cozy inside. Moka-san seemed to notice me trying to get more water from my already empty bottle.

_Pfff!_

_Seems like Tsukune is doesn't have any water, we should consider giving him our drink that is if you want to Moka?_

"Here Tsukune, you can have a sip of my drink if you want." She said while offering her tomato juice drink to me. I told myself; what's the worst that can possibly happen.

"Sure." I reached my hand out and took her drink and even though our fingers touched for a bit, I felt like holding onto her hand. Her soft hands... Kurumu must have noticed that I still was holding onto her fingers because she said, "Tsukune, what are you doing to Moka?" I was suddenly self conscious and looked at Moka. She looked a bit confused. I pulled back suddenly and spilled the drink all over Moka and me. I cursed myself for being so clumsy.

_Darn Brat. Does he even realize what he just did?_

"A-Ah...Moka-san are you ok?" I asked with a twinge of guilt. I was trying to hide the total and complete shock on my face. Why did I keep hearing the thoughts of Ura-san even when she was still in the Rosario?

"I-uh-I'm fine, except for tomato juice spilled all over me." She replied. She must have noticed that I was feeling bad and she gave me a small smile and reassured me that she was fine. I stood up.

"Moka and I are going to change out of these...wet clothes." I said. There was a clatter and dropping of forks and spoons. Everyone looked at Moka-san and I. They were all staring at us.

"D-Di-Did I d-do something wr-wrong?" I stuttered out clearly confused.

"Ehm.T-Together?" Kurumu asked. I understand what they were all talking about; Moka and I changing together. I gave a little laugh to myself just thinking about it.

"A-ah. No. n-nothing l-li-like that." I said while blushing.

"Excuse me." I said and went off to change out of my now stained uniform. I went inside my room grabbed a pair of casual jeans and shirt. I came back to the group and then Moka left. After a few minutes of talking with everyone, I turned around to see Moka walking toward us. My heart jumped a bit. She looked so amazing in casual clothes. She was wearing a small skirt and a tank top that showed a bit more cleavage than her school uniform. I couldn't seem to move my eyes off of her. I wanted to embrace her right then and there. Suddenly it seemed that her body was that of Ura's even though it was for a split second. Her hair had seemed to flash silver and her eyes became a crimson blood red.

"U-um, Tsukune? Is something wrong?" Moka asked me while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"U-um, N-no. Sorry." I turned away. Kurumu must have noticed that I was staring at Moka-san and teased, "Wow, I can't believe how much of a pervert Tsukune is." Everyone gave a light hearted laugh. We all ate and talked for a bit more and then Lunch ended.

_Tick Tock _

_Tick Tock_

The bell rang and school was let out. I was still in the newspaper club with everyone and Gin was still lecturing us.

"Ok, blah blah blah..." was what I heard coming from Gin. I looked out to my side and out the window. It was almost sun-set.

"The sun sets very early in the Yokai Academy." I remembered from Moka-san. My mind kept drifting to things other than what Gin was saying. The dream popped into my head like popcorn. Every time I would think back to it, it would make me desire Ura-san even more than I already did. After another few minutes of lecturing, Gin said we were free to go. I packed up my stuff and went to Moka-san.

"M-Moka, d-do you mind if I b-borrow your notes for the newspaper club?" I nervously asked. I cursed myself for daydreaming of Ura-san in the middle of the class. I should've paid attention and took notes. She turned to me as I gave a nervous laugh.

_Why would Tsukune want to see our notes?_

"**I don't know...maybe he didn't take any?" Moka-san asked her Inner self.**

_Well then why would we give it to him if he didn't even bother to take notes at all!_

"**I-I don't know. It just seems so mean to not let him borrow our notes even though he is our friend.**

_Hahah. Friend?! Since when was Tsukune our friend? _Ura tried to hide the fact that all she had in her mind recently was...Tsukune. She had had a dream the day before. It was a strange dream and in that dream Tsukune was kissing her. He had also been a vampire with silver metallic looking hair and blood red eyes.

"**... He has always been our friend, Ura..." Moka told Ura with a twinge of disbelief as she thought back on all the times that they had Tsukune helped them. It seemed even though he wasn't a Youkai, he was strong, in his own way. He was always there with them, always willing to do anything to help them in any way. He was truly admirable.**

"**He is a true friend." She told Ura-san**

"_..."_ Ura went quiet from then on.

"E-Ehm Moka, is that a no?" I asked her. She seemed to be confused. I was also very confused. It seemed that at times, I could pick up on what _Ura_ was saying. I heard something about lending me their notes and being friends with me. I tried my best to make out what was going on but I had no explanation for it. My mind couldn't comprehend it.

"A-a-ah. Yes I suppose." She said and she handed me her notes.

"Thanks Moka-san." I said while reaching out to receive her notes. I grabbed it and put it inside my backpack. I was about to ask Moka if she would mind if I walked her home from school when I realized that I still had to train with Ura-san. I took a deep breath, gathered some courage, and walked over to her.

"U-um Moka-san I w-was w-wondering I could...u-um talk to Ura-san for a while?" I asked nervously and gave her a nervous smile. My question seemed to put Moka-san into some thought

_Talk with me? Ura-san asked curiously trying to hide the fact that all she had on her mind was Tsukune. Ask him why._

"Ura-san wants to know the reason why you want to talk to her." Moka-san asked as she looked down and twiddled her fingers.

"I uuhh j-just need to ask her s-something real quick...in private." I asked.

"_..."_

"Sure. Can you pull the Rosario, Tsukune?" She asked while lifting her Rosario towards Tsukune.

"W-Wait! We should do it outside. After all, you aren't allowed to reveal your true form." I said. We walked outside of the gates and into a turn that eventually led us into the forest. We kept walking for a few minutes until we came upon a clearing.

"Is here ok Tsukune?" She asked curiously. I was about to respond yes but I was very shocked when the words that escaped my lips were, "No. Go forward a little bit more so we make sure that no one can feel your Youkai energy/presence. My lips gave her a smile that felt cold to me. I was shocked. Why had I done that? Why was my voice so demanding? We came upon another clearing that had a small pond and fallen log across it.

"Here is good." My lips quickly shot out in a cold sinister almost leering voice. Moka turned around and said, "Here take off the rosary." She pointed it towards me and I grabbed it with my hand and pulled it off. The atmosphere was swallowed up by the blinding crimson light that came right after I pulled it. I covered my eyes and when I opened them again they were met with blood red crimson eyes shaped like that of a snake and flowing silver hair.


	4. Chapter 4

HEYYYYY GUYS WASUPPP

**Sorry i have forgot to put disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN R+V**

;p anyways it's been quite a while hasn't it. 4 days i believe lol i guess that really isn't that much but i feel te need to update :D

thanks to everyone for your review guys its realling encouraging me to finish this and i will :D no matter how DAMN FRACKIN LONG IT TAKES I WILL NOT ABANDON ANY OF YOU FANFICTION LOVERS *rally's the crowd*

Hm well i guess there isn't anything else oh wait please review or comment on how the 1st person sounds...

Anyways story time

RATE AND REVIEW FAVORIATE FOLLOW ETC AND ALL DAT GOOD STUFF ;p ok no more stalling

FYI THERE IS A "NICE(more like romantic scene comin up even though it is one sided or so ok)

ENJOY

MU AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

VIOLA ENJOY (OMG I TALK SO MUCH LOL)

Recent I edited the chpt. to 4 to match it with the chapters...if you know what i mean ;p. REVIEW MORE PLEASE D: Next chapter is going to be up tonight...(4/21/13)

Chapter 4: Can't Control Myself

"Ura..." My lips breathed with a burning desire

"Tsukune..." Ura breathed. She wanted to kiss him right then and there. He was so beautiful with his chocolate colored eyes. His habit of jumping into danger for his friends when powerless was just one of the many things that she admired about him.

I walked up closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. She froze in place like a statue. I pulled her in closer and took a big sniff. Once again she smelled of fresh strawberries. He stayed like this for a few seconds while Ura was still stuck in place.

"U-uh Tsukune, you can let go now." She said hiding any expression but inside she had wanted to stay like that with him forever. She felt so relaxed and her heart beat slowed down to a relaxing pace when she was with Tsukune.

"..." I didn't say anything. I just wanted to be with her a just a little bit longer. To stay like this...was my dream. After a few more seconds I finally let go and took a few steps back.

Ura was almost disappointed when Tsukune opened up the distance between them again but shook her head to get rid of thoughts of Tsukune.

"So...what did you want to ask me Tsukune?" She asked curiously with a hand on her hip.

"S-sorry I-uh..." I drifted off. She looked so beautiful like that. Her left knee bent forward and her hand on her hip. The image burned into the vastness of my brain. The sun was almost setting now. It was on the horizon and was bleeding out orange red and yellow as it slowly made its progress. Ura's hair was flowing freely in the wind behind her and it shone like a silver star. Like waves on an ocean it flowed up and down. Her red crimson eyes narrowed as her right eyebrow went up as if she was expecting something...I realized that I had drifted off and was staring at her for the past 30 seconds. My face was flushed a dark red as I stuttered out, "O-oh s-sorry I-uh was going t-to ask you if you could h-help me t-train my g-ghoul. The Chairman put it in my schedule and told me that you were supposed to help me "control" the holy lock on my arm." I pointed to it signify what I meant.

"And I'm supposed to help you with this?" She asked her hand still placed on her hip, here eyebrow raised slightly.

"W-well yes..." I replied. She scanned the paper back and forth and flipped to the backside. After a few moments she replied, "I'll be glad to help you Tsukune." She said as she handed me back my schedule.

"S-should we start now?" I asked as I looked toward the sky. The sun was just barely visible and the bright moon was rising on the other side.

"Yes, the earlier we start the better." She replied. She could hardly believe that Tsukune was going to learn how to control the Ghoul inside of him.

"Ok, try to focus your Yokai' energy into your hands." She said in a leader-like voice.

"Now once you have that energy, I want you to transfer it even all throughout your body. Something like this!"

She closed her eyes and began to focus her Yokai' energy. Her hands were now almost completely enveloped in a red hazy aura that disappeared almost as fast as it came. Her body was now completely surrounded in the same red aura.

"The aura that you are seeing Tsukune, is my Yokai' energy transmitted throughout my body evenly. This technique is called "sealing". If I were to do this in my Outer form than I would be transformed into a vampire, like I am now, but I have a rosary and if I attempt to do this, my Outer personality will most likely be destroyed. You however do not have a rosary and by doing this you are releasing small amounts of your power that you can then use. Now you try Tsukune."

"O-ok." I replied. I closed my eyes and began to direct my energy towards my hands. It took me quite a while before I began to feel like my hand was on fire that couldn't actually hurt me. Almost like a cold flame. It was an astounding sensation. Now that I had it in my hands all I needed was to distribute it evenly throughout my body. I began to release it slowly letting the energy flow toward my feet first then up to knees. As it came near my waist, I began to struggle. It seemed that I had put too much Yokai' energy directed at my lower half rather than my upper. I lost focus and was thrown backwards as the aura disappeared.

"Tsukune are you alright?" Ura asked as she was leaning over me. I didn't respond to her. She once again looked very beautiful. Her red eyes even stood out more against the pale light of the rising moon and her hair seemed to match with it. Without even noticing what I was doing, I took my left hand reached up to her cheek and grazed it with my fingers. I then took my fingers and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She was confused as to what she had to do next as Tsukune put her hands on her shoulders. Suddenly without warning she was shoved backward very hard. She felt herself falling and falling until she landed in water. She looked around, and found herself soaked in the pond.

"AA-hh! The water hit her like electricity and fire. I stood up and saw that my vision was getting blurred. I took one step and it seemed like my eyes had given up on me. I couldn't see.

"Ura-san?!" I yelled out only to have the sound echo back to me sounding muffled. I looked around. I was in a black dome with nothing. No lights, No People, No Nothing...It was pitch black. I squinted my eyes and saw a door. I walked toward it and came upon a room. In that room were two oval shaped windows. There seemed to be something outside of the windows. I walked up closer to get a better look and the closer I got the deeper down my jaw dropped.

"U-U-Ur-Ura-san?!" I asked very shocked. I suddenly realized that I wasn't myself and that I was watching everything through my own eyes...

Ura felt the power being drained from her. The water weakened her so much that now she was defenseless. She crawled backwards slowly onto a small patch of dirt in the middle of the pond. Her entire body was shaking and she felt cold and isolated and weak.

"U-U-Ur-Ura-san?!" She swear she heard it from somewhere. Tsukune got up and dragged his feet over to her. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were no longer his. Tsukune's eyes were now black on the outside and had a red slit for a pupil. She recognized this look. The look that Tsukune once had the first time he transformed into a Ghoul. But this time, it had a white sphere next to the pupil. The white sphere that was there when Tsukune was a human! Her heart jumped a bit after realizing that Tsukune could still be alive. But she got scared as she remembered that Ghouls were mindless killing machines and even if Tsukune was in there, there was no way he could fight back against the Ghoul. The best Tsukune would be able to do was to maybe hold it down for a few seconds so she could escape..._she gulped_...being eaten alive. The mere thought of it scared her even more. Ghouls were known to attack their enemies, but their former friends...ghouls were known to eat alive. If only she had not fallen in the water, then she could fight back, but she did fall in the water and now she was powerless as the Ghoul drew nearer. It began to step into the shallow banks of the pond now.

_Step _

_Step _

_Splash_

_Splash_

The ghoul was drawing nearer every second and Ura couldn't do a thing about it.

_Meanwhile...In Tsukune's mind_

I felt my feet in water. I was approaching Ura-san and her face was plastered with fear. What am I doing? I asked myself. Suddenly, I turned around as I heard something

_Step _

_Step _

"BLOOD!" The ghoul roared out. It shocked me to see myself but in my Ghoul form. It hit me that it wasn't me that now had control over..._my_ body. It was the ghoul. It explained why I was doing all those things to Moka and now Ura. It explained why my lips would move when I didn't speak at all or why I was acting so cold to them. All of these were going through my head as I felt a searing pain in the left side of my face. I didn't see the fist make contact with my face but I, for sure, felt it. My head knocked against the side of the floor as I groped it with both hands. It hurt like a *****. I looked up to find Ghoul "Tsukune Aono" staring at me through black eyes. I felt like a part of me just died. Little did I know...

_Meanwhile...Outside_

. The ghoul was now right next to her. It grabbed her shoulders and was moving in closer to take a bite of her. Ura saw a flash of pain that covered Tsukune's face and was soon replaced by the bloodthirsty face that the Ghoul had. The white circle inside Tsukune's eye could clearly be seen that it was shrinking. Ura gasped at the thought that Tsukune was losing his humanity and would become a ghoul. The ghoul was moving closer...

_Meanwhile...In Tsukune's mind_

I felt that a little part of me died, like I had just lost my humanity. I was sprawled across the floor as pain shot through the side of my head and the left side of my face that I was groping with both of my arms. I suddenly realized that if the Ghoul had taken over my body then I wouldn't be here right now. There was still a part of me that remained human. The part of me that...cared for my friends and... _I confirned it with my mind..._my growing love for Ura-san, were the reasons that kept me human. When I had been punched, I felt like I had almost lost it. It all connected. Everything that was going on made sense. It all clicked. If I die here by this "Ghoul" then I would lose whatever piece of humanity I had left in me and become a bloodthirsty killing machine. If I lived well, if I lived then I would be able to suppress the ghoul within me and save Ura. I stood up off the ground and ignored the pain pulsing through me. I ran up to the Ghoul and took a swing with my right arm at its head. It moved back and I completely missed. I realized that I didn't even have basic offense skills so fighting this thing would be nearly impossible. I moved forward and took another swing at it but aimed lower. It dodged to the side and returned with a kick that nearly killed me. I flew backwards and landed face down. My feet touched the floor first and then my face hit the floor. It was impossible. I couldn't win.

_Huff_

_Huff_

_Meanwhile...Outside_

"_RUUUUNNN! URA-SAN RUNNNN! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU RUN!" The ghoul screamed. _

"_Please, there isn't much time. Get up and run away from me." It screamed _

Ura's eyes went wide as she realized that it was Tsukune talking and he sounded like he was in pain. The white sphere that was there just a few moments ago had now been reduced to about half a cm wide. Her legs were spread open at an angle as the ghoul crawled closer to her, going in-between her legs. Why had he told her to run away? Maybe he knew that he was losing his humanity. The ghoul was so close to her that she could smell its breath. She didn't know if it was possible but its breath smelled of blood lust.

_Meanwhile...inside Tsukune's mind_

I was coughing up blood now. I was done. This is how Tsukune Aono would die...I gave a little laugh at the non-hilarious joke that I had just told myself. This is how I would go out. My ribs felt fractured. I must have broken more than 10 bones in my body and I couldn't move my legs at all. My heart felt weak and tired. It was all over. I lied flat down and took a deep breath. It hurt. Everything hurt. I just wanted it all to end. The "Ghoul" was above me now and it smiled a hideous smile. It stepped on my chest with its foot and pressed down on it.

"I WIN!" It exclaimed in a raspy voice. It brought its fist down on my face and everything went black.

I awoke to a room covered in red crimson light. I felt like I was falling. Falling to where I would die, after all I lost to my "Ghoul". I felt like giving up and just go with it. I closed my eyes when suddenly I felt a presence in front of me. I shot open my eyes and there was a hand protruding out of the darkness. As it stepped closer to me to give me a better grip I saw its face. It was my face except it had red crimson eyes and silver metallic hair. This was the "vampire" Tsukune Aono. I soon understand why it was extending its hand toward me. It wanted me to embrace the vampire side of me to become strong enough to defeat the ghoul side of me. But if I took its hand then I would become vampire and if I didn't Ura would be sure to die and my body would be in control by a ghoul. I thought long and hard and when I reached out and accepted its hand, it gave me a little smile that was soon covered by the emanating light from our hands. It came toward me and our bodies joined as one. I opened my eyes to discover that I was now a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

eYY GUYS ;p sry its been a while...I have been busy and I also got sucked into Code Geass ;p FAWK lol I think I am going to do a Code Geass Fanfiction after I finish this...

Thanks for your all your reviews guys ;p

Please review more D: I've been down and it's hard to get motivated with so little reviews D: PLEASE REVIEW :D they mean a lot to me as a writer(NOOB)

OKEE STORY TIME GO!

Chapter 5: Blood-lust

_It came toward me and our bodies joined as one. I opened my eyes to discover that I was now a vampire._

_Meanwhile...Outside._

Ura was shocked when the small sphere of white that gave Tsukune his humanity shrunk and disappeared. The ghoul had won over his body and was now in total control of it. It's mouth was right next to her neck as it prepared to bite. She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut

There was another blinding flash of light that engulfed me and forced me to cover my eyes. I opened them to find that I was on the floor and the ghoul had its leg on my chest. I turned around and was surprised to see that I was still alive and was even more shocked when my hair grew a bit longer and turned into silver and my pupils shrunk and grew thinner and became blood-engulfed. I let out a roar and brought my other leg and rammed it into the ghoul's back. It let out a roar as it flew back and using its hands and legs, brought itself upright. It was still flying backwards at a pretty fast speed as I stood up and dusted off my shirt. It brought one of its hands down onto the ground to slow it down and the skin burned off its fingers. It didn't seem to care. It skidded to a stop and let a low growl from its throat as it looked up toward me, eyes full of hate and bloodlust. It gave a small smile as it kicked off from the ground and rushed towards me faster than I thought possible. I prepared and tensed myself up. I kicked off the ground and ran towards it but for some reason I felt that I was going at the same speed as the ghoul if not, even faster. I thought to myself, is this how fast Ura-san moves? We were right in front of other as I brought my fist down onto its face. My fist connected with its face and I felt the smashing of bones and tearing of muscles as I let out a grin.

But that wasn't going to take the ghoul out. As its head was being punched to the side, it brought its fist and punched solidly into my chest. My jaw dropped as I felt the pain from my stomach, but clenched it down and brought my knee up to its face. The ghoul let out a small growl of pain from my hand and my knee. It somehow ignored the pain that I had caused it and grabbed my hand that was pulling back from the blow it had dealt to the ghoul's head. It caught hold my wrist and pulled its arm back. I was pulled toward the creature and using my other hand that I had placed on the ground, I spun myself out of the creatures grasp and kicked it in the chest with both of my legs as I did a spin and landed on the ground with one of my legs bent. I smirked at the creature and ran towards it with inhuman speed. I brought one of my fists and shot it right into the Ghoul's chest and followed up with my knee into its head using my other hand to push the back of his head downward into my uprising knee. I pulled back my knee and relentlessly pummeled it with both of my hands ramming into its chest and side. Blood was now coming out of the creature's mouth and I gave it a hard kick in the stomach and it flew backwards and landed on the floor with a thud. It let out a roar and ran towards me. It slid and tried to dropkick me but I jumped over it and kicked it in the back of head as it did a face-plant into the ground. I turned around and leaped into the air. I let out a battle cry and slammed the heel of my toe downwards in an attempt to kick the creatures back. It rolled to the side and did a summersault as it brought its left leg up to the side of my head and forced it downward. The impact was so strong that I went slamming into the ground. I opened my eyes and let out a wheezing sound that was between a cough and a groan. I rolled to the side and with my right leg pushed myself off of the ground and went into a standing position. I looked around for the Ghoul and saw nothing.

Suddenly I felt a presence above of me and I tilted my head upwards only to have it meet with a pair of fists. I brought my right hand up just in time to take the blow. I felt my bone shatter and I let out a scream. I leapt backwards and landed on the ground.

_Huff _

_Huff_

I grabbed my limp arm with my left arm. My right arm was destroyed. It hung limp at my side. The ghoul gave a raspy laugh and ran towards me. It alternated between punches to my chest and side and occasionally to my head. I did my best to defend and dodge with one arm but it wasn't enough. As I evaded to the side, it was suddenly behind me and smashed the back of my head in. I flew towards the ground and ate ****. I let out another groan. Suddenly images of Ura populated my mind. Her smile...Her smell...Her presence...Her lips...I couldn't lose to- no I wouldn't lose to this thing. I won't let it win! I let out a deafening scream and ran towards the Ghoul. I kicked it in the chest with all of my strength as it staggered backwards from the blow. It had used its hands to defend itself from the kick and was in pain. I didn't stop.

"Y-YOU!" I ran up and grabbed one of its shoulders. I was shaking with anger as I began to smash in its face with my left fist. I was relentless.

"NEEEED!" I spun to the side did a spin kick to its chest. It staggered back as I chased after it.

"TO!" I jumped over it and kicked it's head down with my heel. I heard a loud cracking noise as I realized I had smashed in its skull.

"**** OFF!" I ran around it and with all of my remaining strength I clenched my left fist and sent it into the ghoul's solar plexus. Its head was bent over my elbow as it coughed out blood and went limp. I removed my arm and it collapsed on the floor, lifeless. I was fuming. As I began to calm down, I took in what I had done...I looked at the figure lying lifeless on the floor. It skull was smashed in and its figure looked distorted. I was shocked at what I had done, I fell back on the floor, my face contorted with fear and shock...I thought to myself b-but I had done i-it for...Ura right? I questioned myself, scared of what I had become. I pushed the thought away as I was once again bathed in a bright light.

I opened my eyes to find that my mouth was open and I was slowly moving toward something...As I slowly got my vision back I realized that I was going to bite Ura's neck. I pulled away quickly and exclaimed, "Ura?!" as I came face to face with a pair of red eyes. She looked surprised and scared.

"T-Tsukune? Is that really y-you?" She asked her face full of confusion, hope, and a small fear.

"Yea, it's me Ura. Its okay" I reassured her.

"B-But why is your hair silver and w-why are your e-eyes red?" She asked but seemed to know the answer.

I let out a sigh as I looked up into her eyes. "I...I'm a v-vampire..." I stuttered out

"WHAT?! How is this possible? You can only become a vampire if you get bi-..." She trailed off and the answer came to her slowly. She looked down face hidden in shame. "It's my fault isn't it Tsukune..." If it means anything I'm s-sorry. Her eyes were getting...wet. She was not the only one that was surprised when started to sob a bit, her shoulders shaking every so often.

I was surprised. I thought that the pride she held would not allow her to cry. I wanted to comfort her but didn't know how she would react. I didn't know what I was doing until I found myself embracing her, my arms snaking their way onto the flat of her back. She looked up and her body stiffened. I felt myself reaching one of my hands from her back and stroking the side of her cheek. I let my fingers trail down to the side of her neck and suddenly it was as if I could her pulse beating. I could almost taste the rich and luscious blood being pumped throughout her body. I bent my neck outward and was leaning in to the side of her neck.

"T-tsukune?" She asked scared.

"..."

I didn't realize what I was doing; it seemed like I was far away, where everything I thought or said was muffled. My lips were now grazing her neck. They lifted away for a moment as I tried with all my willpower to stop the what I was doing. I sank my fangs into the tender flesh.

"Ahhhh..." She let out a moan that sounded like she was in pain. She was actually enjoying it and she had the sudden urge to be all over him. She fought back the urge and the desire and let out another moan.

I was sucking her blood. I couldn't comprehend it. Me, Tsukune Aono, was sucking blood off of Ura-san...I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. The feeling, the desire wouldn't let me. A little voice in my head told me that I was in control of my body and that I was doing it of my own free will. No I thought to myself. I didn't want to believe it. Then suddenly I felt like I was in total control. The rich luscious blood filled me, it spread throughout my body like a plague and it felt..._good?!_ I couldn't fight back the desire anymore as it broke through my last wall of mental defense. It completely took me over.

"Mhm, Ura..." I said as I licked my lips after releasing my fangs from her neck. I smoothly slid my tongue on the spot where I had bitten her but not before a trickle of blood escaped. I realized that I was wrapped around her on the ground laying down. She must have fell back as I was sucking her blood. The sensation felt so good that I didn't even notice we were on the ground. My arms were locked around her back and our legs were entwined like vines. I felt the heat that our bodies were giving off. I took in my surroundings. We were on a small patch of ground in the middle of a pond. She was closing her eyes when she felt the trickle of blood flow onto the middle of her neck and went further down into the tip of her cleavage and her eyes opened. Her face was flushed.

"Tsukune? Are you okay?" She asked hiding the desire in her words.

"..." I was staring at the trickle of blood flowing further down into the tip of her cleavage. Without knowing what I was doing again, I leaned in close to her chest. She gave a little gasp and closed her eyes, blushing a dark red. I pulled her in closer to me using my arms and felt her front flat against mine. She gave another gasp as she continued to close her eyes shut. I figured that she had no power left to move because of the water and I continued. I gently pecked at her throat. I slowly made my way down as my face buried into her cleavage. I shot out my tongue that slid in between her breasts and caught the trickle of blood barely onto the tip. I licked it all the way back up and could feel her shiver as goose bumps ran down her spine. I left my face buried into her chest a little while more. I pulled back quickly as the desire left me. I realized what I had done and blushed a dark red. The vampire side of me was now fading. The silver hair receded and my eyes went back to normal.

"O-oh god I'm s-so sorry Ura." I was so embarrassed yet why had I done it in the first place. She opened her jaw and shut it again. She was so surprised she couldn't explain it in words but what she did know was that she had enjoyed it. She wanted him, the desire and lust spilled out of her lips.

"Tsu-" She was about to confess to him as she got cut off.

"I-I am very sorry. I do not know what came over me." I turned around and sprinted back to the academy, the taste of her blood still in my mouth.

Ura was shocked. She had let Tsukune do that to her and all because she was drained by the water. She had persuaded herself that the feeling...when Tsukune was doing those things to her...wasn't real. She denied any thought of them as she suddenly realized her power had returned long before that. She felt recharged...no more than that, she felt better than she had been in a while now. It shocked her to think that she had let Tsukune do that to her while she had had more than enough strength to knock him off. "Then those feelings..._Gulp_...were they real?" She breathed out barely audible...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Aftermath

_Overview_

_A few days have passed since the recent event and Tsukune has been avoiding Moka at all costs during school._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN R+V OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**IMPORTANT! I think I will be reverting back to 3****rd**** person ;p My friend told me 3****rd**** person sounds more...professional and advanced...so ya ima write in 3****rd**** person from now on UNLESS THERE IS SOMEONE WHO WANTS THE FIRST PERSON (put it in review...and I will try my best to make it happen ;p)**

**I apologize for all of the occ;p**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**If u can drop a review :d they really help to write :D**

**Anywayzz... ONTO THE STORY**

**OH S*** almost forgot THERE WILL BE A FUTURE PAIRING FOR Kurumu...ehh im kinda iffy on whether i should say it or not...lets just say it's someone from the anime/manga but in the manga actualy *cares* for kurumu. Literally. So sorry for all those KurumuxTsukune fans out there but this one is going to Inner MOKA HECK YEA!**

Tsukune awoke screaming her name...His eyes shot open and they searched frantically, as if he didn't know where he was. His shirt was slick and soaked with sweat as it clung to his body, outlining his figure in the moonlight. His breath was rapid and almost violent, trying to take in as much air as possible. His eyes were drowsy and poorly focused. He sat up and remembered pieces of his nightmare.

**(Dream)**

He was sitting in a room by himself and his bare feet skidded against the cold shocking metallic ground. He seemed to somehow know the place, or he _would _in the near future. He stood up off of the wooden chair and pushed it back as he stood up, creating a screeching noise. He went over to the mirror in the wall and turned on the water. It was red, blood red. He was so much unfocused and was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even know what he was doing. He brought his face up and leaned in closer toward the mirror and took in what he saw. It was him alright, but the vampire "version" of him. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in the middle of his chest.

"AAGHHHHHH!" He screamed out clutching the sink as he fell to his knees. His hands were gripping the side of the sink and his knuckles were white with pain.

"AGGGGGGGGGGH!" He yelled out as he dropped to the ground. The pain was too much, it felt like a heated knife that had impaled him from the back and the killer was twisting it around in his body. His breath was rapid and shallow. One hand clutching the sink and the other grasped tight on his chest, in an attempt to ease the pain. He yelled out in pain as he crawled back into a corner, hands still clutching his chest. He tore off his shirt and chucked it to the side. He looked down and trembled as he saw what was causing it. It looked like a disease, like an infection except that it was entirely black and seemed to be following his veins. It was almost 5cm in diameter and growing larger rather quickly. It felt like someone had reached inside of him and was pulling out all his internal organs from the inside out. He kept screaming as the searing cold numbing pain was now spreading near his shoulders and collar bone. In the infected area, he felt empty, and cold. He felt like a dead person. He writhed in pain and the darkness ate away at him. It soon overpowered him and there was nothing left of him. He had been completely consumed by it and there was no Tsukune left. He felt corrupted inside. Evil.

He snapped back into reality and began to pant again, droplets of sweat trickling down his face and onto the futon he was sleeping in. He sat there collecting his thoughts. He grabbed the mattress and tossed to the side of him and the cold air seeped in like a wave of breath. Tsukune stood up off the futon and took off his shirt. His hand grabbed another one from the closet and using both his arms; put it on over his head. He thought to myself, what was with that weird dream as he slunk back onto the futon and laid down, his arms resting as a pillow on the back of his head. He rolled from side to side trying to let the sleep pass over him but nothing happened. He couldn't seem to fall asleep and so he spent the rest of the night staring at the familiar pattern of the painting on his ceiling...

He moved out of the stiff position his body was in for the past hour and glanced over at the alarm clock resting on his countertop. It read 6:57 A.M. ****. He swore to himself and wondered why the time had passed by so slowly. He slowly threw away the warm covers to the side and stood up. His bare feet met with the cold ground as he slightly winced. He walked over into the small kitchen he had in his dorm and grabbed an empty glass from the cabinet. His hand grasped the refrigerator door and he pulled it open. He plopped in a few ice cubes and closed the door. The cup was pushed against a waterway that when pushed back would produce a small stream of water. He shook it around a bit and waited for it to get cold. Tsukune brought the cup to his lips and began to take small sips of the ice cold water. It was very refreshing and temporarily relieved his mind of the recent events that had piled onto him.

Suddenly he reeled back and his grasp on the glass cup of water was released as it plummeted toward the ground. He stumbled back and fell onto the floor his hands used to cushion himself as he fell backwards. The glass hit the ground and shattered into a bunch of little clear pieces. Tsukune eyes searched frantically as the pool of water formed together onto the floor. It was red. Blood red, just like in his dream. His jaw hung down not moving from the shock as he rubbed his eyes vigorously. When he looked again, it was normal. Clear normal water. He thought he was going insane. He sat there, thinking of why he had seen the water as red and not normal water. "Thi-." He realized that he was now a vampire and that he needed blood. But who would he get it from he thought out aloud. He soon came to the conclusion that he would have to get his blood from..._gulp_...Ura-san. Tsukune stood up and got an old washcloth and began to clean up the glass and spilled water.

Ding-Dong

CREEEAAAAK...

Tsukune turned around to see Kurumu's teal colored hair poking out of the doorway.

"Tsukune-san? I was wondering if I could come in...

"O-um. Now?" Tsukune questioned back.

"U-um yea, I was planning on making Tsukune-san breakfast!" She exclaimed, eyes shining with hope and excitement.

"O-o well...I guess you could come in." Tsukune said as he scratched the back of his head. Kurumu walked in and closed the door behind her. He blushed as he realized that she was wearing a "maid outfit" over her normal clothing for school. She smiled at him and asked him, "I was thinking pancakes with syrup?" She asked as she bent down to help him clean up the glass.

"Would that be ok?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"..."

She had accidently cut her thumb finger while trying to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

"T-Tsukune? Are you okay?" She asked concerned. Tsukune was frozen in place staring at the blood slowly dripping down from her thumb. She glanced down.

"Oh-this?" It's nothing she said as she reassured him. But Tsukune wasn't even worried about the pain that it had caused Kurumu. His eyes followed the trail of blood as he bent forward and pushed himself off the ground. He stopped himself. He told himself that he wouldn't get blood from any of his friends at all as he faced down toward the ground, face hidden in shame.

"I-I am sorry for acting weird Kurumu-san." He said as he gave her a forced smile.

"It's okay Tsukune. Now let's get working and make some pancakes!" She beamed at him, clearly unaware of what Tsukune was about to do.

_Sizzle _

_Pop!_

The pancakes were done as she set them down onto the table. They were a golden brown and yellow and were covered with syrup and some berries. Steam was protruding from it as they prepared to dig in.

"Itadakimasu!" They exclaimed in unison as they began to eat.

_A couple hours later..._

It's almost 9 Kurumu-san. I think we should we go as they began to clean up after they ate and talked. The plopped the dishes into the sink as Tsukune told her that he was going to take a quick shower as they had 20 minutes left.

"Ok. Do you want me to wait here for you?" She asked him.

"U-um. I think I will be fine. You go on ahead and I'll see you at school." He yelled out from the shower room.

"Ok" She said as she closed the door behind her and began to walk to school.

The hot water droplets pounded on his back as he stood in the shower, letting out all his stress. He felt relieved of all the recent events that had just been piling on and on. He let out a sigh as he relaxed. His mind drifted and drifted until it came upon Ura-san. He shot open his eyes as he began to worry. What was he going to say to her? How would she react after what had happened the other day? He got out of the shower and slipped into his uniform and put on some shoes. He took a deep breath and readied himself for the "monster" school. He closed the door and zipped up his jacket and began to jog lightly, making his way toward the academy. When he arrived there at the gate, he was met by a pair of breasts that belonged to Kurumu-san. She leaped onto him and playfully suffocated him in her breasts.

"C-cant B-breathe..." He gasped out; face blushed red as a tomato. She was suddenly thrown off him as looked over his shoulder and saw Mizore-san sucking on a lollipop. She waved her fingers at Tsukune before trying to impale Kurumu with an icicle. They began to fight each other, one attacking the other with sharp claws and the other deflecting and striking back with ice. Suddenly a golden washtub appeared over both of them as they were trapped under it as Yukari-san began to laugh, one hand over her stomach and the other on her knee as she was bent over cackling with laughter and delight.

"No one touches my Tsukune." She waved her finger at the two groaning from under the washtub. She playfully removed her spell and the other two stood up and dusted off the dirt from their "fight." Then Yukari-san asked, "Has anyone seen Moka or Ura-san? I haven't seen them at all since yesterday."

"Now that you mention it, I have not seen her also." Mizore chimed in.

"Tsukune-san, Have you seen Ura-san?" She asked, curiously.

"W-well if you a-are talking about t-today then no...I have not seen her today. B-but I did see her y-yesterday. We were training." He told them.

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Y-yea. Didn't I tell you guys? Well anyways Ura-san is suppose to teach me how to use my power more efficiently and that I will need to be stronger to protect my friends and loved ones." He pointed to all of them and said, "You guys are all my friends and I need to be strong enough to protect you guys..." He told all of them. "My decision is final and no one is going to change my mind or course of action that I take. As he was explaining it to all of them, no one noticed Moka was rounding the corner. She walked up to them. Everyone was very surprised to see Ura-san and not Moka-san. She looked over all of them with her crimson eyes and they locked with Tsukune's eyes. He quickly averted his gaze and shoved his hands inside his pockets. They both blushed and looked away. The group quickly caught this and Mizore-san asked, "Did something happen between you guys yesterday?"

"NO!" Ura and Tsukune replied in unison and they blushed again."

_**I hit writers block right here in the face -.- had no idea what to write ;p took me almost two days to get going again. A.U.(alternate universe) moment coming up(something I made up)**_

"Well...Anyways, I need to talk to Tsukune in private." She said as she put her hand on her hip turning towards the other girls.

"Well...School is just about to start so how about afterschool?"

_Tick_

_Tock_

_RING!_

The group had reformed outside of the newspaper club building/room and was just making small talk when Ura shot him a look. Tsukune gave a small laugh and nodded to the other girls as Ura and Tsukune walked off into a near bench out of earshot from the other girls.

_Damn it_. Tsukune thought to himself. I shouldn't have let her get me by myself, now she is going to ask about what I did yesterday...He trailed off as he lost his train of thought.

"Ehm!"

"O-uh sorry Ura-san. I just got lost there for a second...

"Sooo...what do you wanna talk about? Tsukune asked as he braced himself for what was coming.

"I-I think...I think we should stop training with each other..." She said as she faced toward the ground, her silver hair slightly covering her face.

"W-What?! Why?" Tsukune asked although deep down he knew why she had done that. She had hated him for what he did the other day and now she wanted to separate the distance between them.

"It's j-" She stuttered out trying to hide the truth. She took a deep breath and told him what she had not wanted. "I just need to be left alone right now... I'm sorry, T-Tsukune...G-goodbye"

"It's okay...I understand." Tsukune muttered out.

" I gues-" She had already walked away from their conversation, her hair fluttering in the wind as she walked on. It was already sunset and her body swayed in the horizon. She looked so beautiful...Her body, in front of the sun as it's rays of orange and red bled through her and shined like a star behind her. Tsukune stared at her, breathless, and she got smaller and smaller until she was no more than a silver dot. Tsukune let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Many thoughts ran through his mind. _Why did it come to this? Will we ever be able to be friends again? Much less, talk to each other?_ He let out a sigh and he laid flat down onto the bench. He curled his legs together into a fetal postion,his head tilted into the direction of the sunset and he watched it until it sank, bleeding out its final colors as he breathed out, "D-don't leave me..." His hands reached out in front of him, grasping at the air in front of him. "P-please don't l-leave me..." He choked out unaware of a falling tear that hit the bench. It was followed by a few more. "I t-think..." He hushed out 3 inaudible words that were mouthed...

Well... there it is;p

Next chapter will be out probably in 3 days. Sry it took so long for this chapter... 6 DAYS! ALMOST A F****** WEEK! Well anyway thanks for reading

Please Review, favorite, follow, etc. and all dat good stuff

Have a good day

-Girl on Fire


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys its me I'm very very very very very very sorry for being late or i at least will be. The next chapter i said would be out in 3 days, well truth is i finished it in 2 days and was going to uploa but then it became corrupted and so It will be about 4 or 5 more days until it can be uploaded i need to retype it and it is hard to remember.

**I DO NOT PLAN ON NOT FINISHING THIS STORY. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I will gladly finish this for all my readers out there -**

**once again i apoligize for the problem please wait patiently for the next chapter. I did not just want to leave u guys hanging after my other words "3 days".**

**I apoligize and look forward to when u read the retyped chapter **

**good bye and once again SORRY!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyyy...**

**Thanks for all the reviews and here is another chapter**

**I apologize if the characters are too ooc. Hopefully in this chapter you guys will find out who Kurumu is being/going to be paired with ;p Sorry for the long wait (explained In authors note) and also im just a freshman in highschool and I have Star testing coming up (eww) and yeah I gotta obey my parents and **_**shudder**_** s-study...**

**Edit...I had a rundown with this...D: The file somehow become corrupted...and well let's just say it was F***ING RE****EDLY STUPID!-.-omg im so sad and mad D:-.-(I WAS BAWLIN OVER DIS GUYS...Ima pull an all nighter and retype the fracking thing**

**IT was almost 4k but...seems like I'm missing something but I can't seem to find what. Sigh I am really depressed right now guys**

**But anywhoo heres the next chapter...damn this depression...**

**Please review (sigh) fav, follow, and all dat good stuff...**

**Edit: I AM OVER THE DEPRESSION HUZZAH ! Fyi next chapter might be coming in out in a week. Cuz of u know what the star testing thing above there ;p**

**Edit: Onemore edit;p I can't shake the feeling that the first one i wrote is better but o well. **

**Review please!**

**One more edit: Sry;p I am going to add in the antagonist(s) in a few chapters... :D YAY!**

Chapter 7 Confession

_As the days passed, Tsukune grew more lonely and quieter. Ura's "rejection" had affected him in a very negative way. He would barely talk and only if his friends asked him a question would he actually look at them and respond, otherwise he would just sulk around or stare off into the distance._

Tsukune awoke the next morning with another dream. In the dream he had lost someone very precious to him. He had lost...Ura. Morning turned into afternoon and found Tsukune sitting by himself on a bench. The very bench in which Ura had "left him" and where he truly found out his true feelings for the silver haired _vampiric_ beauty. He had been skipping classes the entire morning and sulked around the bench although he did not know why. (*Why that bench?*)

"TSUUUKUNEEE!" A voice shouted behind him. He turned around and was knocked onto the ground, back against the gray concrete. He let out an umph as he hit the floor and couldn't hide the surprise on his face as his eyes met with Kurumu's slightly purple ones.

She let out a girly scream, eyes sparkling with excitement of that of a little girl's.

"Tsukune-san, I'm so excited!"

"Woah, slow down Kurumu-san, what are you talking about?" Tsukune questioned in a dazed tone of voice.

"Oh, I guess I was so excited I forgot to tell you." Kurumu said as she got off of Tsukune.

"Forgot to tell me about what?" Tsukune asked.

She let another girly scream and responded with, "Well, I'm going to be hosting a party at my house tomorrow. At 11:00 on Saturday! There's going to be food, and a bunch of fun games, and there's even a pool."

"Oh," was all Tsukune managed to say before returning to his previous "depressed" stage.

"What's wrong Tsukune-san, aren't you excited too?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Kurumu." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Honestly, I'm ok, nothing's wrong," as he gave her a forced smile.

"I might not be able to go." Tsukune let out.

"Wait, why wouldn't you be there," Kurumu asked Tsukune curiously.

"Uhmm, something came up yesterday," he replied to Kurumu and hoped she wouldn't see through it. Of course he didn't tell her the real reason why he wasn't going to be there. He didn't want to go anywhere or do anything on Saturday because of how he was feeling.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Everyone...I am going to be there, Mizore-san, Yukari-san, Moka or Ura-san, Ruby-san, and probably Kokoa-san," she said dejectedly. She looked up to him, with her lip slightly quivering and told him that it wouldn't be any fun if Tsukune wasn't there...

His eyes lit up for a split second when he realized Ura would be there. But that hopeful glow in his chocolate eyes disappeared as fast as it came when he realized that Ura told him that she wanted to be left alone. He thought about this and decided that he was going to go for his friends but would try to avoid Ura if she was there.

"Ok, I'll try make it," Tsukune said hopefully.

"Yay!" Kurumu squealed as she brightened up again.

"I'm off to tell the others," she said. He watched her as she bounced off to share the news with the others. Tsukune sighed and sat back down on the bench and his mind wondered about...Ura.

"Remember guys, 11:00 tomorrow, ok?" Kurumu asked everyone as they were gathering up their belongings from their final class, newspaper club.

"11:00 for what?" A voice behind them asked, curious. They all turned around and were surprised to see Gin behind them, hands in his pockets.

"Mind your own business!" Kurumu retorted as she looked away, crossing her arms over her chest in the process. Yukari brought a hand up to her eye and pulled it to the side. She stuck out her tongue and called him a pervert.

"H-hey, you have no right to call me that." Gin said as he gave a small grin and scratched the back of his head. He was met by a bunch of fierce gazes and a very agitated Kurumu.

"A-alright, alright...I g-guess you do, "Gin said all the while backing up slowly, his hands up against the group; palms toward them. He gave a little laugh and turned to Tsukune.

"So Tsukune, what's at 11; 00 tomorrow?"

Tsukune looked at Gin then turned to Kurumu. They had a conversation consisting of facial expressions and hand signals. He turned back toward Gin and replied, "We're having a party like-thing at 11:00 on Saturday, at Kurumu's house.

"Sweeet." Gin replied as Tsukune saw a small hint of excitement in his eyes and even though it was very brief and very small, it was definitely there. Suddenly the next thing he saw was Kurumu and Gin jumping up and down, hands locked in each others, and eyes shining with excitement.

"I know right! There's going to be food, and games, and a bunch of other things! Even a pool!" She exclaimed as they continued jumping in front of everyone. They suddenly were aware of what they were doing as they broke apart. Everyone began to laugh except for Gin and Kurumu and soon they joined into the chorus of laughter. Kurumu was unaware of a rosy color forming in her cheeks.

"So everyone is ok with 11:00 tomorrow? Kurumu questioned the group including Gin.

"I'm fine with it." Tsukune said.

"I can go if Tsukune is going!" Exclaimed Yukari and Mizore in unison.

"I might be like...10 minutes late?" Gin said.

"It's fine for us." Said Kokoa and Ruby.

"I'll be able to go..." Said Ura.

After getting organized for the party the group split and headed their separate ways until tomorrow...

Tsukune awoke from yet another nightmare, but one that he did not remember. It seemed to disappear from the moment he had woke up. He found himself standing in front of the mirror. He realized that even though she had told him to leave her alone, he couldn't. He had planned to use the party to get on good terms with Ura again.

_I wonder what kind of color she likes._

He spent an hour trying on new clothes until he found one he liked. The outfit itself seemed to attract him but he did not know why. It was a bright almost blood red shirt with silver words on the front that read "memories". He chose a pair of dark green jeans and black shoes. Tsukune then slipped into his shoes and grabbed a black sweater off the hanger near his door and exited his dorm, closing the door behind him. He took a glance at his watch on his wrist and the time was 10:27. He brought his hand back down to his side as he leisurely walked to the front of the school. It was where Kurumu had told them to wait. One of her mom's workers would then arrive and pick up everyone to Kurumu's house.

After a few minutes of walking he arrived at the front of the school. Looking around he noticed no one else was there at all but him. Thinking to himself that he had just arrived early he set down his suitcase with extra clothes in it and sat down on the end of the curb; connecting the street and sidewalk. He stretched out his legs from under him by extending them outward and leaning back. As he leaned back, he eventually just laid flat down onto the cement and it was then, that he noticed the sky was still dark. He remembered that Moka-san had once told him during their first day of training that in the Youkai world (The academy/school) the sun would rise near 11:00 and would set at 5:00. He snapped back into reality and stared into the dark sky. It was very slowly being lighted up by the rising sun. It was sunrise. Unconsciously he stood up, and tensed himself, unaware of what he was doing.

_"Ok, try to focus your Yokai' energy into your hands."_

He followed what the voice told him to do. The image of Ura popped into his head suddenly and he remembered how to do it. Trying to copy the image in his head, he bent his knees and began to focus his Yokai energy. He felt a rushing sensation and when he opened his eyes; his hands were engulfed in a red aura. Slowly but safely, he distributed it throughout his body. When he was finished, he felt enlightened. Testing out his new abilities, he ran back and forth, punching and kicking into the air.

"I see you still remember what I taught you from that first day." A voice behind him had said. He lost focus of the energy and it disappeared as he sat back down on the curb and turned around. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and surprise. His face lit up ever so slightly when his eyes drifted over not Moka's figure but Ura's. _Damn it! I can't help it..._

"Ura-san, do you want to sit over here?" Tsukune questioned, blushing a light pink color as he pointed to the ground next to him. She looked at him, her eyes deep with thoughts as she processed his question. She nodded after a few seconds and her feet moved across the cement and she sat down next to him, along with her case of belongings for the party. They made small talk until she dropped the question.

"Tsukune...What am I to you."She questioned him, eyebrows raised slightly.

He turned away from her as a tingling sensation ran to his cheeks. He thought for a moment and turned back to her. Voice full of determination and confidence, he answered, "Ura-san...I...you are s-someone that I care about...a lot. I care for you more than I ever thought was possible..."

She unconsciously pushed back a strand of silver hair and tucked it behind her ear. Her cheeks were flushed at hearing his response and they remained silent once more.

"What am I to you, Ura-san?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised. She had not expected him to ask her the same question. She thought for a long time as she had a mental battle within the confines of her mind against her pride. After a minute, she stood firm in her decision but found it was a lot harder to say that she thought it would be.

Her pride got the better of her and she spoke , "Tsukune...you are a...f-friend to me. I care for you as a friend b-but I don't have any special feelings for you. _I don't have any feelings for him! I don't have any feelings for him! I don't have any feelings for him! _She repeated the thought in her mind over and over again. "I have asked you once before, I will ask you again, Please leave me alone." Her pride spat out in a cold voice. _I don't care for him more than a friend cares for another friend. I don't have any feelings for him...Do I? Why does it hurt..._She began to question her own feelings when she realized that she had already stood up and picked up her things. She headed over to a bench about 15 feet away from him and sat down.

"I...I see..." Were the words she heard from Tsukune before she left him alone by himself.

Tsukune turned away and felt as if his heart had been impaled. His eyes felt like they were on fire and his eyes were filled to the brim with tears eagerly waiting to complete their destination down his face and onto the floor. He felt a choking sensation in his throat as he fought to hold back the tears. The dam broke and the tears flowed down his face and hit the cement floor beneath him. His hands were clenched together, knuckles white. He punched the ground with his fist. When he looked at it again, it was bruised and skin could be seen peeling off his knuckles. He grimaced and punched it again and again in an attempt to release all the anger in him. After a few seconds he was done. He was left with only pain and an unsettling sadness about him. He had also stopped crying and his eyes were red and a bit puffy. _Why did it have to come to this...Why does it hurt so much..._He couldn't stop his legs from moving and standing up as they brought him over to where Ura sat. He sat down a few feet from the side of her. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _I have to tell her now. It's the only chance I am going to get._

"Ura-san...I..." His lips moved but no sound was produced. As soon as she looked over to him he had stopped talking. The words no longer formed in his head. The well developed speech he had mentally planned disappeared from his head. He swore he could hear a _poof_ that went off in somewhere in his head.

He cursed himself mentally and tried again.

"Ura-san...I..." Once again, he found that he could not produce any words when she looked at him. Her beauty left him awestruck and he was helpless. After countless times he finally mustered enough courage and spoke.

"Ura-san...I...want to apologize to you. If I have hurt you in any way whatsoever, I want you to know that I am sorry. I am sorry for what...happened on our first day of training. I apologize f-"

She cut him off with her hand and asked him, "Why are you apologizing to me?

"Because...Ura-san...I could not live...knowing that you are...mad at me..." Tsukune responded, his face looking down towards the ground.

"I thought I had told you that I don't care for you more than a friend. I told you I wanted to be left alone. So why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted at him.

"Because...Ura-san...I-"

She had cut him off again. "Because what? You keep saying that but you can't seem to finish the thought." She shouted at him, almost shaking in frustration and irritation at Tsukune.

"WHY CAN"T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" She screamed at him.

They were now both standing up off of the bench. Tsukune's gaze connected with hers and their eyes locked. They were both silent and continued to stare at each other. A breeze lifted and a flutter of cherry blossoms scattered around them, causing the wind to pick up and cause her hair to flutter in the breeze. He was lost in her mesmerizing beauty; it took all he had not to walk up and kiss her full on the lips. The sun had barely finished rising and it spread its rays of golden light; Its rays bounced and reflected off of her, enlightening her face, causing her to look even more like an angel. He looked deep into her eyes and it felt like he was looking into her soul. He felt very hot all of a sudden. Their hearts stopped beating. Tsukune's throat felt dry and an uneasy feeling began in his stomach.

"B-because...Ura-san...I think...I l-love you..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys once again it is me;p Sorry for the long update again (1 week;p) I'm still caught up in star testing and crap. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be introducing the antagnost(s) into the story in a few chapters. **

**Well thanks for all the reviews once again**

**Keep reviewing favoriting following and etc.**

**Here is another chapter :D**

**AHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD MAKE TSUKUNE SAY THAT? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAH HOW do U LIKE IT NOW?! MUAHAH**

**And to reply to one of the people that said my writing could've been better : Thank you for reviewing first of all and thank you for criticism. Although it hurt! (MEANIE) JK! I will be trying to live up to your expectations and will try my best to add more descriptions to the surroundings? **

**Another reply, to tonytaker. **** YOU JK HAHAHA GOT YOU :D Thanks for the reply man and ehh maybe? Because it wouldn't be any fun if I just had her sort out her feelings, it would be like I like, or I don't and there wouldn't be anything else I could add. So I'm leaving her iffy about it until Tsukune or someone convinces her that she really does have feelings for him.**

**And reply to the Guest? I believe..**

**Will inner moka pride get in the way for her feelings for Tsukune? Yes, As you can see...in the last chapter it was already "in the way" as she acted cold to him and said words she didn't want and could not take back.**

**Will Moka attack and reject Tsukune? Hmm theres not much I can say to this as it will possibly spoil it. So I will tell this. **** So to answer your question, NO she will not attack Tsukune, as that would be...weird and awkward. And 2 Reject? I'll just say there's going to be a bittersweet ending. **

**3. I can't say anything to this answer, I am sorry that will be a big spoiler and you will just have to find out :D**

**Sry for wastin your time other readers chapter is down below now GET READING :D**

**As always drop a review or two, favorite, follow, comment, etc.**

**EDIT: I WILL BE CHANGING IT BACK TO RATED T AS THERE IS NO LEMONS and or swearing words are starred out. It might be changing back to M in the future. But i i will not do any lemons, maybe closest would be like getting cut off before it ends. Cuddling, Kissing, ...etc.**

**Chapter 8 The Untold Plan**

"B-because...Ura-san...I think...I l-love you..." Were the words that ran through his mind as his lips began to move to form the words he dearly wanted to say to her.

"B-because..." His lips produced.

"Ura-san..." Another word came from his mouth.

"I think..."

"I..."

"L-" He was cut off. The word that would have changed it all never came out from his mouth. He thought in awestruck why when he felt a bruising pain in his back. His eyes opened slowly to find he was staring in Kurumu's eyes once more. He felt a panging pain in his chest as he realized he never got the message across to Ura. He cursed himself mentally as he asked Kurumu nicely to get off him. When he stood up he looked over at Ura and their eyes locked.

"Ura-san, Can we umm t-talk later?" Tsukune questioned as he tried to defend himself from the onslaught of Kurumu's breasts.

"..." Ura turned on her heel and walked the other way and sat down near the curb. Tsukune couldn't help but feel a _pang _of disappointment in his chest.

"Ugh..." He moaned disgusted at the fact of how he could not get the important words to Ura. He suddenly realized Kurumu was there and turned to her.

"Kurumu-san? H-how are you?" He asked in an awkward voice.

"I'm perfectly fine. How about you? Are you ready to go?" She asked as the excitement flared in her eyes.

"Yes, I have all my stuff." Tsukune replied lifting up his suitcase to prove his point.

"Now all we have to do is wait until everyone is here and ready to go." Kurumu said. They sat down on the bench as they ran through all the activities and planned out their to-do schedule so they would not lose any time when they got there. They heard a lot of chattering voices and Tsukune turned and saw Ruby and Kokoa walking down the dirt path. (Sorry I cannot describe girl clothes ;p I have no idea what most of the names are...)He was met by a gust of cold wind as he spotted Mizore in the trees above them. She leaped down and landed on the ground. Looking up, she asked, "Am I late?"

"No, No...Not at all..." Kurumu responded, eyeing her a glare that meant _back the hell off_. Mizore countered by throwing some icicles at Kurumu. In a few minutes everyone was there except for Gin. They began to grow impatient and Kurumu yelled out in frustration, "Where the hell is he?!" She began to jump up and down, like a little child when suddenly she felt an arm around her waist."

"Did ya miss me?" Gin asked looking down at her from behind_. His arm feels...enchanting..._She thought to herself as she responded, "Eh? What are you talking about? Let me go!"

"Alright, Fine." Gin responded as he stepped away from him. For some reason she almost felt a bit of disappointment when he left her, but accepted it just as well.

5 minutes later...

A black limousine pulled up at the front and a man stepped out.

"My name is Kiragi and I will be your escort for today." The look of astonishment on Tsukune's face was priceless and Kurumu cracked up.

"D-did y-you-see h-his face?" She asked between gasps of breath to their friends.

"Eh?! What do you mean? It's just...t-that I've never rode in a...limousine before..." Tsukune responded, still in awe at the car that was in front of him.

"Well? What are we waiting for. LETS GO!" Kurumu shouted as she ran and jumped into the car. Everyone packed their belongings into the trunk of the limousine. Ura sat with Tsukune in the front. Behind them was everyone else. Yukari with Mizore, Kokoa with Ruby, and Gin and Kurumu. There was an akward atmosphere between Ura and Tsukune as Tsukune tried many times to start a conversation only to receive 1 word answers to the questions he had asked. There was an awkward silence when Kurumu asked, "What's wrong with you two? Did something happen?"

"NO!" They both turned around and shouted in unison. Just that was enough to make Tsukune blush 10 different shades of red and the same happened with Ura. They turned back to their seats and remained silent for the rest of the ride. And although Alice, Gin, Ruby and Kokoa were convinced, Kurumu and Mizore were not. They watched the awkward pair sitting in front of them for the rest of the ride.

_Vrooom!_

The limousine slowed down and came to a full stop upon a big house. Kurumu was the first out and practically leaped into the air, bubbling with excitement, as she slammed the door behind her, unaware of Ura-san stepping out into the cement. Her eyes got wide as she saw the door coming at her and she tensed up, ready to spring away when suddenly a hand grabbed the door. Ura had already retraced back inside the limousine and heard a small _thump _sound at the car door. The door opened and Tsukune peeked inside, saw her, and extended one of his hands toward her. She hesitated a bit and finally accepted his hand as she was pulled outside, into the blinding sunlight. She put an arm above her face and turned towards Tsukune, who obviously had a pained expression and a hand hidden behind his back as he tried to give her a smile. _Why is he hiding the pain? _Ura thought to herself.

"Thank you...Tsukune."

"N-no...p-problem..." Tsukune mumbled out as he tried to hide the pain clearly expressed on his face. Everyone got their personal belongings and waved goodbye to the driver as he drove off, leaving them by themselves at the huge house. They walked up the steps and stood in front of the house, all of them in awe except for Kurumu.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's GO!" She shouted as the dam holding back the excitement collapsed. She grabbed out a pair of keys and opened the door.

_CREEAAKK!_ The door produced an old wooden sound as it opened, revealing what was inside.

"Follow me guys!" Kurumu shouted as she led the way. She went up the stairs then took a right turn and another left and came upon a long hallway almost 20 feet long. On the left and right were doors and Tsukune guessed them to be just storage rooms, that is, until Kurumu told them what it actually was.

"Soo guys, these are the rooms that you are going to be staying in." She said. Everyone stared back at her with a blank stare that lasted for several seconds until Tsukune broke the awkward silence between all of them.

"Wai...What?! R-rooms?" He asked her, his eyes widened as his mind tried to piece the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together.

"R-Rooms?" He questioned again, dumbfound.

"Yes! These are the rooms that you are staying in. Why? What's wrong? They aren't that bad. And besides its only for two days." Kurumu announced to the shocked audience.

"T-two days?!" Tsukune shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO DAYS?!" Tsukune screamed at her, trying to keep himself from having a panic attack.

"Eh? I didn't tell you guys? Sorry. I must have been so excited I forgot...We are staying here for two days...overnight..." She said as she pointed toward the ground, signifying the house that they would be staying in.

"Well, Well, Well...Ain't this a predicament." Gin spoke from behind them as he let out a grin. Everyone turned their gazes to him.

"W-what do you mean?" Kurumu asked him, clearly unaware of what the others and Gin knew. She looked at everyone and repeated, "Wait What?"

"Well take a look at it this way...There's 6 girls...and 2 guys..." Gin said.

Kurumu still didn't get it. "What on earth are you talking about, that's just how many of us are here."

"Exactly...6 girls and 2 guys...overnight...for a whole two days..." Gin said slowly, letting the information sink in."

"6 girls and 2 gu-...Oh...OH MY GOSH, YOU SICCKO!" She shouted as the realization came to her. She pounced up and started attacking Gin with her fists. Gin gently swooped under her and carried her up onto his back. She pounded his back with her fists, but to no avail. Gin just laughed out loud along with everyone else. And when Kurumu realized that, Gin was well, Gin was holding her up, with his hands under her thighs, she let out a screech and jumped off him.

"PERVERT!" She shouted at him, blushing a scarlet red, before joining in laughter with everyone else.

(AWW such a cute moment;p well for me it was anyway.)

The laughter died out as Kurumu shouted out, "Wait Here!" She ran down the stairs and disappeared. There was an awkward silence between the group when Gin spoke, "So, do we each get our own room or what?"

"I don't know yet, we should wait for Kurumu." Tsukune responded. And as if on cue, Kurumu came sprinting from the other side of the hallway, with a plastic cup in her hands.

"Guys! I have a great ide-" Her words were cut off as she tripped on the 3 step staircase in the hallway. Everyone stood frozen, as she flew into the air and lost grip of the cup. They felt a breeze next to them and was surprised to see Gin, tensing up. Then suddenly, he sprang forward, with unbelievable speed and caught Kurumu and the cup before either touched the ground. He had the cup in his right hand and his left hand was wrapped around Kurumu's waist as he held her off the ground. Their eyes locked for a bit before Gin plopped her back down onto level ground and handed her the cup.

"So, you were saying?" Gin questioned her, expecting her to finish her other "great idea" .

"Thanks..." She said sheepishly as she began to blush and looked away from him.

"No problem..." He replied. She turned back to him and gave him a smile as they walked over to the group.

"So, for the rooms, since their aren't enough, we will be sharing the rooms. 2 people in 1 room. And there is no choosing, so it will be at random who you get, and there is no switching either." She explained as she began to write the names of everyone onto a stick. _Cmon! Cmmon! I have to get Tsukune!_ She thought to herself. She grabbed one of the sticks and turned it sideways, to read it.

"Ruby." She announced.

"Annd Ruby-san is with...Kokoa-san." She said as she randomly grabbed another stick. The sound of plastic sticks filled the room as she randomly chose two other sticks.

"Mizore-san and...Yukari-san!" She exclaimed as Yukari gave a look at Mizore and the two seemed ok with each other's presence although deep down, Mizore had wanted to be with Tsukune.

She pulled another one and her eyes brightened with excitement, "Me and..." She held her breath and her hands searched for another, desperate to get Tsukune's. She looked at the stick she had just pulled out and felt a bit of disappointment when it the stick read _Gin. _

"Me and Gin." She announced.

"YEAA! I got Boob-zilla!" Gin exclaimed pumping his fists into the air when Kurumu kicked him in the gut sending him backwards sprawled across the floor as he began to choke on his laughter. He stood up and was quite surprised to see Kurumu staring at him with a death glare.

"Geez...Sorry." He said as he put his hands up in defense.

"So that leaves me and..._gulp_ Ura-san..."Tsukune said, as he pointed to the two of them.

"Guess so." Ura said as she turned on her heel and chose the first room on the left. In pairs they began to choose their own rooms and in the end it was Tsukune and Moka on the 1st left, Ruby and Kokoa on the 1st right, Mizore and Yukari on the 2nd left, and Gin and Kurumu on the 2nd right. They filed into their rooms and began to choose their sides and beds.

Tsukune's hand grasped and turned the cold door knob as an impatient Ura stood behind him. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was decent. It was like an cheap hotel, with 2 beds a drawer between them, and another closet on the far side of the room, with a bathroom attached to the main room. Inside the bathroom was a bathtub that had a sliding glass door with engraved flowers to give it a murky and blurred illusion if you were to try and look through the sliding glass door. It had a mirror and a toilet like every other bathroom.

Tsukune plopped down onto one of the beds with it's right side against the wall and threw his suitcase across the room as he laid back onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling he gave a big sigh as he braced himself for the oncoming days...

**Well that is all for this chapter next chapter might be longer than a week, star testing is actually starting ( ****) ;p**

**As always please review, comment, favorite, follow, etc and all dat good stuff**

**Peace out**

**-Girl on Fire**


	10. Not updating

**Sorry, this is not a chapter, but for some reason it isn't updating because i changed it back to T? If you do not know about this, then please reread my latest chapter, as it explains why i changed it back to T, but the purpose of this is to figure out why it isn't updating into the K-T section of Rosario + Vampire. Hopefully this makes it show up in there.**

**EDIT: OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY GUYS. I WAS JUST Reading over this and chapter 7 was the same as the prologue. OH MY GOD. **** ****... *sobs* I am really sorry guys, i just replaced the chapter with the chapter 7 that was suppose to be their. D: REALLY SORRY IDK WHAT HAPPENED. Please reread it and it will make more sense.**

**EDIT 5/13/13 Hey guys how are you doing? If you are good then...good :D Well anyways, i regret to inform my readers (if there are any ;p) that there most likely won't be an update for about 2 weeks. Star Testing is coming up and i'm involved in 2 other fanfictions. Star testing is this week;p So once again i am sorry, i will try and keep updating. KEEP CHECKING! who knows i just "might" attempt to finish a few chapters and update before 2 weeks. DONT LEAVE ME! keep checking in and have a good day.**

**~Girl on Fire**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guysss, wasupp! It's me Girl on FIRE! I'm here with another chapter:D After some time...**

**HOW IS everyone doing? :D**

**Antagonist coming up in a few chapters...bit more...drama...**

**Time to answer some of your guy's questions**

**Irene: Thanks so much for the review :D And now to answer your question: Ehh Yes and no, as stated before I don't do lemons but there will be some kissing, cuddling, and a bit more until I **_**FADE **_**away lolz. Thanks for the review and keep reviewing guys. Not to be a review whore but I only got 2 siince my last chapter D: **

**Anyways if there is anything else I need to add, I will put it in EDIT**

**STORY TIME GOOOO *yawn* *jeesus im tired already...this is what happens when u keep typing at 12:00 EVERY DAY!***

**Anywayz story read it!**

**EDIT: So for Tsukune's classification. As many of you know I am going to be making him a vampire. BUT he is going to have ghoul power's as the blood still flows in him. So without the lock, he becomes a ghoul. :D**

Chapter 9: A change of sides

As Tsukune lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, he breathed out a sigh as he braced himself for the oncoming days. Suddenly he felt a heavy sensation upon his eyelids and he was forced to close them as he fell into a deep sleep...

"HEYY! Where is Tsukune?" Kurumu asked the others as they stood in front of the hallway. Everyone was there except for Tsukune and Ura. _Darn it! I can't leave those two alone._ She thought to herself.

"I think I know where they are." Yukari said as began to lead the way. She stopped upon the first room that was Tsukune's and Ura's and opened the door slowly. Everyone peeked inside at once through the small slip of door. Yukari on the bottom then Mizore, Kurumu, Kokoa, Ruby, and Gin at the top. They peered inside and could make out a figure on the bed. Suddenly Kurumu gasped and everyone tumbled down into a mass of jumbled arms and legs.

"OW..." Gin said as he began rubbing his shoulder." Everyone lay in the position they were in as Tsukune began to stir on the bed.

"ughh..." He moaned out as his rolled the other way toward the wall away from them. Everyone let out a breath they had all been holding in relief and Tsukune fell to sleep, his arm draped over something.

"Get off me!" Kurumu exclaimed in a whisper as everyone began to move away from each other. In a few moments everyone was untangled as they stood behind Kurumu reading a piece of paper that Ura had left on her bed.

_I am going to go outside for a bit, I need to make a call._

"Ura's outside. Should we wake Tsukune up?" Yukari asked from behind Kurumu as she floated above her on her magic broom that she had conjured up. Kurumu turned around and responded, "Should we? I think we should."

"I think we should just let him sleep. I mean he's probably really tired." Mizore said.

"Yea...I think it's for the best." Yukari chimed in. _Dang it! I'll just have to wait to get Tsukune... _Kurumu thought to herself as she reluctantly agreed with them. They exited his room and gently closed the door behind them.

"So, what is there to do?" Yukari asked Kurumu.

"Hey, you got any horror movies?" Gin asked from behind all of them.

"Y-ye...I do have some b-"

"Sweeeet! Witch girl, can ya make some good ol' popcorn? And breast girl, lead the way." Gin exclaimed.

"B-but..." Seeing the stubborn look on Gin's face, she let out a sigh. "Fine." A smile lit up his face as let out a joking laugh. "Alright!"

"I think, I can make some popcorn..." Yukari said. She waved her wand back and forth and chanted some words. There was a poof and in her hand was popcorn. Kurumu dashed away and returned with some small bowls as they split the popcorn evenly. They walked down a set of stairs and entered a large room. There was a plasma a T.V attached onto the wall and a rack of dvd's . Gin walked up and Kurumu showed him where the "horror" section was. His eyes browsed over the small section and he grabbed one out as soon as his gaze fell upon it.

_Dead House _

"This okay?" He asked, having never watched the movie before.

"I guess, although it is quite scary." Kurumu responded.

Gin gave another laugh and said, "Isn't that the point of a horror movie?"

"Lets do it!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Ready when you are." Mizore responded, as she plopped another lollipop into her mouth. Gin turned and looked at Kurumu in the eyes as he gave her a wink. She blushed furiously and inserted the dvd into the dvd player. Everyone seemed to be attracted to the T.V and no one seemed to say a thing as the sound of munching popcorn filled the room. The story of the movie was that there was this girl who was killed by her parents in a house and when some people had moved into the house, supernatural things started happening until one by one they all start dying.

"Ahh!" Kurumu shrieked at the scary scene on the T.V. Mizore, Kokoa, and Ruby were all sitting on the couch and Gin and Kurumu sat on the floor with Yukari beside them. On instinct, she burrowed her head into the nearest person who just happened to be Gin. Unconscious of what she was doing, Gin asked her, " You okay?"

"W-what?" She asked as she removed her face from his chest. She suddenly seemed to realize what she did and blushed dark red as she turned her face back to the T.V screen.

"Ok, if you so say." Gin said as Kurumu moved herself away from him his warm body. She felt a pang of disappointment in her chest as she left his warmth.

"AAh!" She screamed again and like a squirrel, scooted over to where Gin was and held onto his arm. Gin smiled a small smile and gave a little laugh. "Seems, like you're _not_ okay." Kurumu ignored him and held onto his arm throughout the rest of the movie and remained silent. At times she would tighten her grip on him and bury her face into her chest as Gin just accepted it. She felt a growing...feeling in the pit of her stomach and she secretly bore a smile as the movie ended. She turned around to find that everyone had fell asleep except for her. Her face lit up with another smile and she repositioned herself with Gin's warmth as she brought her head to his chest and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

Tsukune lay on his bed wrapped in his blanket. His heavy, dense eyelids slowly opened as the blur in his face became more focused. He laid barely awake in his room now, the only source of light coming from the open window as moonlight poured in. _It's already midnight..._

He thought to himself drowsily as he turned his body over, facing away from the wall. He let out a sigh and repositioned himself on his bed and threw the covers down and let the cold air seep in. He had remembered waking up just before and taking a shower before Ura had said that she had to go outside.His upper half was exposed and he was without a shirt. He wanted to jump out of bed and go look for her as she was nowhere to be found but his brain was not yet awake and he lay there drifting to sleep once more. Just before he felt sleep take him, his eyes opened suddenly, wide in shock and confusion as he felt a presence behind him.

Arms wrapped around his waist against his bare skin, and the touch felt like an electric shock to sent goose bumps up and down his spine as he shivered from the touch._ What the?!_ He thought to himself as he felt the arms pull him back. _Who the heck?!_ He felt the figure of breasts pushing against his back as he almost let out scream. _B-breasts..are...pushing against me..._He held his breath and his eyes slightly relaxed just a bit. _At least...whoever they are...at least t-they have clothes on. _He felt the arms wrap around more and they extended toward his chest as whoever was behind him rested her face onto the curve of his neck and shoulder. He let out a small moan.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her feet moving toward his. She slipped her right foot in between his as he let out another moan. The only material he had on was his boxers as he didn't bother putting anything else on when he was finished with his shower. He felt her waist resting against his back. Their bodies lay close to each other with almost no space in between them. His back was to her waist and chest and her head was rested on his neck and shoulder. His skin slid over her smooth skin. The touch was...shocking. Hers felt so smooth as their legs enter-twined with each other's. _This is...this i-is...amazing..._Out of the corner of his eyes, he could spot something shiny. He turned around extremely fast and came face to face with...

"Ura?!" He exclaimed in a whisper as his eyes gazed over her sleeping body, their legs intertwined. His chest was faced a couple of inches away from her breast and his face was nearly touching hers. Tsukune didn't realize that her arms were stilled wrapped around him.

"U-Ur-"

He was cut off as she began to stir and pulled him closer. He already realized what would happened if she was to wake and so before their bodies touched Tsukune turned away from her as he felt her breast against his back again. His eyes widened and his body went stiff for a second before he relaxed into her arms.

"I guess there's no way out of this one without waking her up."

Tsukune's face was lit with a smile before he nodded off to sleep with Ura resting against his entire backside and her legs intertwined with his...

Tsukune's eyes snapped open as he woke up. He tried to sit up but was blocked by a warm hand on his waist as he remembered what happened last night. He laid his head back down and drew in long breaths of air. His forehead was filled with sweat as he brought up his hand to wipe his forehead.

The lamp in the corner of the room dimly lit up the room and produced shadows on the walls. His eyes scanned the ceiling. The blinds were closed so he couldn't see if it was morning yet but feeling how cold and quiet everything he was he estimated the time to be at least 4 or 5 in the morning.

Tsukune slowly lifted Ura's arm from his waist as he tried to sit up again. He lifted the blanket up as to reposition it but as soon as he did. A gust of cold air blew in and sent chills down his back. Ura stirred behind him and her arm reached out again to grab his waist. He now realized how cold he actually was. Her hand moved again and pulled him closer. As soon as his body touched hers, he felt a warm and tingling shock. Her silent and slender body felt so warm against his cold body. Shivers went down his back again as he sighed. He then felt her long legs move ever so slightly and rubbed against his bare skin.

The shivers down his back grew further as he grew hotter...He exhaled a sharp breath. She slid her leg in further between his and he let out a whispered moan as her smooth pale skin slid over hers. In the pit of his stomach a lust began to grow. It took all he had not to turn around and embrace the girl behind him who had unintentionally "aroused" him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to hold his lust down.

His will broke and he began to move his legs that were in contact with her legs. _Oh god..._He mentally screamed at himself to stop but to no avail. A fierce lust took over his body and began it's course. His body jerked around suddenly to face the sleeping beauty. She was like an angel as the pale white light of the lamp enveloped her body and causing shadows to appear on her pale skin. Their bodies were now completely intertwined in each others. Their legs in between each others, her arm wrapped around his back and his arms had somehow found their way onto her back around her breasts. He cursed himself mentally as his body flared with lust. He let out a whimpered moan as she stirred, her eyes almost fluttering open. He moved his legs purposely and the astounding sensation was produced once again as he lost his control of the situation.

Suddenly, his arms moved and he grabbed her by the shoulders and the next thing he knew was that he was on top of her, his legs in between hers as her eyes began to flutter open. _No! She can't wake up! _The lust had now complete control over his body as he gave into it. His legs dropped down flat against hers, and he fell into her. Her legs wrapped around the back of his legs as her breasts were bulging against his chest.

He swooped down and brought his lips onto hers. Her eyes shot open suddenly as staring at Tsukune. He was kissing her, his mouth on hers as he pushed down forcefully. He hungrily pushed down onto her again as she tilted her neck to the side, deepening the kiss between the two. Her eyes were still wide at awaking and seeing that Tsukune was hungrily kissing her. _Oh god...this feels so good. I never thought that kissing would actually feel like this. __**NO! Stop this now! You don't like him like this. He is just our friend! **_Her pride and the confines of her own mind battled each other until her pride took over her. Tsukune had been nibbling at her lip and licking her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance into her mouth. As she was about to give in, her pride took her over and she brought her hands up and shoved off Tsukune. He landed in a few feet from the bed, his eyes wide with shock and his body rigid. He seemed horrified and was pale as a ghost.

"..." He stared at her.

"U –Ura..." He breathed, taking in the image of her.

Suddenly aware of what he had just done, he jumped off of the bed and ran for the door. Upon reaching it, he thrust it open and began to sprint. To where he didn't know. He headed straight and kept running, his head bent low and his strides were as big as he could make them.

Ura sit on her bed, her mind reflecting over the recent events that had happened. First, she had attempted to cut off all her relationship ties with him. Second, they had argued and he had been about to say something when Kurumu cut him off, and he requested to talk with her another time. And Third, she had just been kissed by...Tsukune. She had awoken, not knowing where she was and what time it was but had awakened to a boy's lips on her own. Tsukune's lips. _I...dont..I DON'T have any feelings for him...AT ALL! _She screamed at herself mentally but a small part in the very far regions of the brain told her that she was lying to herself...Her lips burned with kissing sensation as she sat on the cold mattress of the bed alone. Had they been sleeping together? She asked herself. The fact dawned on her as she remembered she had been sitting on Tsukune's bed browsing through her phone when she must have fallen asleep. _Why...Why did he kiss me...After all I did to him..._She thought to herself as she sat in the bed as the pale moonlight engulfed her body...

**YAY so there is another chapter. Did ya like it? I had loadas fun when I typed this, although the kiss was kinda hard to find a point for it but I think I got it down.**

**ACTION SHIPPERS:d Some nice action is gonna be coming up in a few chapters hang in there, EVIL GUY IS COMING MUAHAHHHAHAHAHAH :D**

**Anways, drop a review, fav, follow, etc all dat good stuff :D**

**Hope u enjoyed. I THINK I GOT ADVANCED ON MY STAR TESTING (highest level) WOOOOOOOOOO maybe...though I istill have the english star on Monday pff...and then science on Tuesday**

**Next update probably in one week again :D YAY PLEASE REVEW ^^ :D **

**Have a good day/night.**

**~Girl on Fire**


	12. Chapter 10

**Ohayou Goziamasu ! or Kon Bon Wa! :D (good morning) (good evening/night).**

**How are all meh readers? :D U GOOD ? WELL I AM TOO YAY! *cheers***

**So, finished star testing. I believe I got advanced on math proficient on math and science and history**

**Advanced=5 (highest) **

**Proficient=4**

**Basic=3**

**Below Basic=2**

**Far below Basic=1 **

**YAY! Anyways, fear not, antagonist is coming...SOON QUITE SOON INDEEEDD **

**Sorry for the long wait for another chapter seems I am too busy to update every 3or 4 days and I will now update every Saturday unless something unexpected occurs then I will update earlier or after. **

**I wasted enough of your time. ONTO THE STORY!**

**As always thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, they make my day:D**

**ATTENTION! : I found a plothole that I could do nothing about sorry. IT is about him, waking up with Ura wearing only boxers and in this chapter, he is clothed when he gets (back). Just read and you will understand. I apologize can't fix as it will mess up the plot even more than it already has :D**

**Anyways story time goo!**

**EDIIIIIT: I AM A GUY ! NOT A GIRL EVEN THOUGH MY NAME SHOWS I AM A GIRL I AM NOT. I AM A GUY! ok now it's cleared up goodbye**

Chapter 10 Memories

**(Music starts: Chasing Cars: Snow patrol**

_Huff_

_Huff_

Tsukune ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The cold of the early morning sent shivers down his spine as the striking cold air enveloped his legs and arms. His leg had begun to hurt from overworking them and Tsukune could feel his muscles contracting, propelling himself further.

All of a sudden, His feet landed on top of wet mud and he slid. His feet gave way under him as he was thrown backwards into the air.

_OOF!_

His back hit the ground with such astounding force that Tsukune's breath was cut off. He arched his back and rolled over to his side, his mouth open like a fish's mouth out of water. _C-can't! BREATHE! _No air came into his mouth and he lay on his back, his eyes almost in tears. _Oh g-god..._

Suddenly, a breath of fresh air entered his lungs and he took it in. Taking deep breaths of the luscious air around him, he sat up slowly, groaning at the same time. He rubbed his back with one of his hands and stood up, off the ground.

_Crack! _

_Boom!_

The sky had turned a dark gray and droplets of rain spewed from the sky. Tsukune's mind was filled with many thoughts as he fell to his knees into the mud. He looked up at the sky as tears ran down his cheeks.

_It's over...I no longer have any chance left with her...Why? Why am I so stupid and stubborn..._He bent his head back down as fresh tears made their journey down his face, cleaning the dry mud that had been accidently applied a while ago when he fell into the mud.

His back shook as the sniffling turned into heart-wrenching sobs. He pounded the ground with his fists in an attempt to rid himself of the horrible emotions that churned inside of him. His hands fell upon many rocks but he ignored the horrible pain.

He stopped crying and stood up with a solemn expression. He began walking slowly, his feet not lifting off the ground but sliding against it.

The emotions that had disappeared hit him one more time as his legs buckled and he fell face first into the mud below him. He lay on the dirt, not having a care left in the world. His breath was rapid as fresh tears welled up in his turned up and faced the murky sky. Taking in a deep breath, the impact of his emotions hit him once more, releasing the tears. _Ura..._A sense of loneliness overcame him and he wanted Ura, his Ura to be there with him. _I ...love you...Ura...I love you...Why can't I say it?...How?! How do I say it..._I can't...Can I...

**(Music ends. Chasing Cars: Snow Patrol)**

Kurumu had been flying around in the early morning sprinkle with her succubus form. She secretly loved the rain, the sensation is gave her was...unexplainable and could only be felt if you experienced it first-hand yourself.

The cool morning air blew on her face and all around her body. She exhaled a breath of cold air as she swooped down lower. Upon seeing the ground, she discovered a small speck of black. Following the point, she was surprised to see it was a person. More so, it had turned out that the person was Tsukune and her eyes lighted up with excitement. _I can do this! We haven't had any time together at all!_ Kurumu thought to herself as she swooped down and landed next to him.

Walking toward him, she felt uneasy, like something had happened to him. She gasped when her eyes found Tsukune laying in the mud. He was wearing nothing more than his boxers.

"T-Tsukune?" She asked confused.

"..." Tsukune said nothing nor did he have any reaction to what she said at all. He remained face down in the mud as the sprinkle of rain pattered his back.

"Tsukune?" She asked again.

Again there was no response from Tsukune. She had begun to worry about him and she took a step closer to him.

No reaction.

She took another step.

No reaction.

When she was right next to him she bent down lower and whispered in his ear.

"Tsukune?!" She exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"..." Once more, there was no response. Her heart beat in her chest, thumping loudly as fear struck her. Quickly, she grabbed him and turned him over. The sight she saw almost made her heart stop beating.

Tsukune's face was dirty and ridden with mud and a couple of dried leaves and soil. His eyes were bloodshot, and puffy. And his knuckles on both of his hands were raw and bleeding.

Her hand shot up to her face and covered her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes.

"TSUKUNE!" She screamed as she picked him up and turned into her succubus form. With Tsukune draped across her arms she tensed her legs and jumped from them. Her wings began to flap and she carried Tsukune back to her house.

Panting, Kurumu kicked open the door to her room and lay Tsukune down on her bed.

"I'll be right back."She said to the unconscious Tsukune.

She turned and sprinted out the door and into the Kitchen. She stood on a chair and was able to reach the cabinet labeled _Medical_. Opening it, she took a bunch of stuff in her arms and ran back to Tsukune.

In a few seconds she was back at Tsukune's side. Her hands shook with fear as she unraveled a long ace bandage from its box (I think that is what is called? No? If so please tell me what is called).

Then, she set the ace bandage aside and opened a bottle of hydrogen peroxide (Sorry I suck at medical stuff ;p). She dumped some of the liquid into a brown cloth and began to clean Tsukune's hands with it.

After a few minutes she set it to the side as her hands grabbed either side of it and she wrapped up on of his bloodied hands. She was lucky to have remembered to get two of the bandages as she applied the other one to Tsukune.

Her eyes then went up to his face. She took out a small bandage and applied it to some of the smaller cuts on his arms and face as she could only guess that is was the rocks she saw that had caused it.

Then, unraveling a white cloth, she ran to bathroom and soaked it with water. Running back to Tsukune she began to clean his face. After a few minutes, Tsukune was looking normal once again as she let out a sigh. She fell back on the bed beside Tsukune and wished she could sleep next to him.

Kurumu had wanted to stay awake and be next to his side when he woke up but her eyelids suddenly felt heavy and sleep took her over.

Tsukune let out a light groan as his eyes fluttered open. He felt, enlightened. Looking around, he was in a bed.

Suddenly, he realized that his hands were wrapped in ace bandages when he tried to move his fingers. He sat up off the bed and looked around. _Who's room is this? Where am I?_ He asked himself. He tried to think back and remember something but nothing came up. The last thing he remembered was that he had fell into the mud.

He turned around and saw another bed next to him. There was a figure on the bed. He could see it's body moving as it turned to face Tsukune. In the early morning, it was hard to see who it was, but Tsukune was surprised when he saw a strand of teal blue hair.

"Kurumu?" He whispered out.

Kurumu just let out a small groan and turned away from Tsukune, covering her face with the bed sheets in the process. Tsukune let out a little chuckle as he stood up off the bed and walked over to where Kurumu was sleeping. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder with right palm

"Kurumu-san. Wake up." Tsukune said.

Kurumu awoke to someone calling her name. _Kurumu-san. Wake up._ Her eyes fluttered open as the world came into view slowly focusing. She looked up and saw a boy above her. With chocolate colored eyes and dark brown almost black hair.

"Tsukune?" She asked.

"Hey Kurumu, how are you?" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaimed as she tossed the bed sheets to the side and jumped on him. They fell down on the bed, side by side.

Tsukune gazed into her eyes as she stared into his. Breathing shallow, she slowly but surely moved her arms to wrap around Tsukune's back.

The look she saw in Tsukune's eyes as she moved in closer almost stopped her actions. It was a look of denial and Kurumu knew that Tsukune was uncomfortable. The act then fueled her actions as she used _Charm _on him. His eyes grew wide for a split second but returned to normal when the charm had taken full effect of him. His arms worked their way across her back and the two embraced each other.

Kurumu let out a small smile as he pulled in her a loving embrace. He ended the hug and looked into her eyes. Their lips were barely an inch apart as Kurumu enclosed the distance. She released her _charm _on Tsukune as their lips collided. She kissed him with a fierce hunger and Tsukune fell into it. Tsukune closed his eyes.

Ura got off the bed 15 minutes after Tsukune had ran out. She gave a small smile at the thought of the boy but quickly erased it as her pride took her over. **No! He is nothing to us remember...Just an average...friend...**Her pride spoke to her as she reluctantly succumbed to it's power. After all, pride was what had dominated her body since she was born until she saw Tsukune.

Her feet hit the cold tile floor below her as she slipped on some slippers with cat designs on it. Trying to find Tsukune, she decided she would go and ask Kurumu.

She stopped upon the door and could hear some voices. Her hand reached for the door knob and she turned it slowly, careful not to make any sound. The sight was so surprising that she had to cover her mouth with her hand. She saw Tsukune and Kurumu kissing on the bed. Tsukune looked like he was enjoying it and Kurumu had obviously wanted it. She turned on her heel and ran towards he dorm, leaving a trail of tears behind her...

Then all of a sudden, an image of a girl had popped into Tsukune's head. A certain silver haired girl that he could remember but at the same time couldn't. His arms moved away from Kurumu's back and on to the front of the girl's shoulders. He pushed away from her with force and the two separated. Kurumu was breathing hard, staring at Tsukune with an unbelievable yet worried expression.

"Tsukune? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"..." Tsukune was lost in thought as he tried to figure out who had popped inside of his head when he had been kissing Kurumu.

"Tsukune?" She asked again at the dazed boy.

"Huh? Oh, I a-am fine..." Tsukune said as he stood up off the bed.

"I have to go..." Tsukune said as he stood, dizzy. In a few big strides he reached the door and opened it. Closing the door behind him, he ran back to his dorm with the image of the silver haired girl clearly burned into the confines of his mind.

Time Skip.

Ura sat on Tsukune's bed, wrapped in the bed sheets and enveloped in the scent of a Yokai. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. _What the heck...Why did I cry? _She could not seem to answer her own question. Tsukune is nothing to me, I am a vampire and he is just a human.

It had been almost an hour since she had seen them...kissing.

She thought to herself as she let out a few sniffles and stood up off the bed, away from it's warmth that she and Tsukune had produced..._together_ just a few hours ago. She blushed at the thought as she blinked her eyes.

She couldn't think correctly because she had just woken up and opened the bathroom door. Deciding to take a shower, she stripped her clothes and had taken a step to the bathtub and slid open the glass door.

Upon sliding the door open, she saw Tsukune in the bath tab. He was bathing in the bathtub, everything lower of his chest was under the water as his hands covered his eyes , from what she didn't know. It took a while for her to register that she was completely naked.

Tsukune then noticed a presence beside him; he wiped his puffy eyes quickly and turned around only to come face to face with a naked Ura.

"What th-!" He exclaimed as he was cut off by Ura as she grabbed the towel above him and wrapped herself in it.

"Did...Did you...D-did you s-see?" She asked, her face completely red.

"Y-yes...and No?" Tsukune responded as his face turned into a dark shade of red.

Her face got tense as she prepared to kick him but decided not to as she set her slightly raised foot back down onto the ground as her mind registered Tsukune's response. _Y-yes...and No_ were the thoughts than ran through her mind as she blushed even darker. Tearing her gaze from Tsukune's chest, she turned around.

Tsukune stared at her, waiting for her to make a move as he sat in the bathtub, his hands attempting to cover the rest of his body under the water. He then guessed that she had wanted him to leave so he stood up out of the water and out of the bathtub. Upon realizing that she could now see him entirely naked, he turned away from her.

"Hey, ummm U-Ura?"

"What?!" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Ummm, I'm naked..." Tsukune said.

"What?! Where the heck are your clothes?" Ura exclaimed as the blush returned.

I believe I left them outside, seeing as they were all muddy." Tsukune replied as he turned away from her.

"And why were they muddy?" She asked, annoyed.

"W-well..." Tsukune didn't finish the thought because he did not want Ura to know what happened.

"..."

"I'm going to go and get your clothes for you..." Ura said as her hand reached for the door.

"No! Wait. What will happen if someone sees you grabbing boy clothes filled with mud? They'll think something is up and find out that I'm in the bathroom!" Tsukune replied as he grabbed Ura's hand to hold her back.

"...I suppose your right; even so, what do you suggest we do?"

"H-how about you give me the towel and I'll go grab the clothes myself." Tsukune said.

"What?! NO! Then I'll be the one that is naked." She exclaimed as Tsukune grabbed at her towel from the back and she turned around to fend him off and even though it was for a second, she saw his whole body, naked.

"What Th-" She said as Tsukune grabbed the towel from her and straightened it out in the air. Suddenly he realized that both of them were naked and they could see each other's body. He quickly turned around and wrapped the towel around his waist, to cover the bottom half of his body.

Ura quickly turned a bright red as she lunged for Tsukune's towel again.

"Just let me go and get it!" She shouted as her hands reached for the towel. Her hand grabbed the side and she pulled hard, toward herself. Her feet slid over a wet tile and she tumbled toward him, the towel flung into the air behind her.

_Umph!_

Ura let out a weak moan as she opened her eyes slightly. Looking down, she saw a naked Tsukune underneath her. Her hands were planted on either sides of his head to keep herself from falling and her knees were on both sides of his thighs.

Tsukune opened his eyes and saw Ura on top of him. He realized that both of them were completely naked and he blushed furiously as he tried to move out from under him.

Her knees kept him pinned where he was and he had no choice but to stare into her eyes away from all the other...distractions that his eyes wanted to see. _Oh Geez...How did it get to this..._Tsukune thought to himself as he tried his hardest not to stare at anything other than her blushing face and red eyes.

Suddenly, unaware of what she was doing, Ura leaned in closer to Tsukune and could feel something graze her inner thigh. They were now almost touching each other's lips. Tsukune's heart beat so fast and loud, he swore Ura could feel it. His breath caught in his throat and his lips were dry. Their lips were literally centimeters apart as Tsukune got lost in her red eyes.

"U-Ura..." Tsukune said.

"T-Tsukune..." She said.

He brought one of his hands up to stroke her cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear at the same time. His hand slowly grazed to her cheek, where his fingers barely grazed it. The touch was...electrifying. Tsukune then brought both hands and wrapped it around her back, pulling her closer so that her breasts almost touched his chest; he pushed his lips against hers. Her eyes opened wide as her brain tried to register what happened. Every other part of her body shut down except for one part, her lips.

Drained of her energy, she fell on Tsukune as he slanted his head, deepening the kiss.

_NO! He already has...Kurumu!_ Her pride told her as she fell into the kiss. Her hands suddenly pushed off of him, separating the two. She sat on top of him as Tsukune couldn't help but take in the whole view he was seeing.

She wrapped her arms around her breasts and stood up suddenly, grabbing the towel behind her as she slammed the door on the way out.

"Don't ever touch me again." She threatened as Tsukune let out another groan and pulled at his hair.

_WHY AM I SO STUPID! AGHHH!_ Tsukune screamed at himself as he lay on the floor alone...

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! Antagonist COMING UP SOOON! I hoped you like it. **

**2 kisses in one chapter OMG**

**Well 1 for me writing the Kurumu one was...ughhh...pretty horrible. Once again I apologize for the plothole seeing as changing will already mess up plot even more than it is already.**

**Please review fav and follow etc... They make my day. I believe I got 5 for my last chappy :D WOOT**

**SEE YOU NEXT Saturday/Sunday**

**This chapter was quite long 3300 words in total ;p ( a lot for me with star testing and sister's graduation going on...)**

**Peace out**

**Sayonara!**

**~Girl on Fire**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello, IT IS I MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH ;p**

**So, hey guys wasup! *wasup* anyway I am back with another chappy wappy just for u guys :D *Crowd Screams in excitement***

**Anwayz, how are you guys doing ? I am fine thanks for asking (this is weird;p) **

**Well lets see here...**

**UPCOMING THINGS!  
ANTAGONIST IS COMING IN 1 OR 2 POSSIBLY 3 CHAPTERS! OMG!**

**Tsukune's classification is indeed a vampire. BUT with a twist. If the holy lock comes off, he becomes a ghoul and if he is a vampire while that happens it's a combination of BOTH!OOOO cool eh?**

**Well,I think that's mostly it cept for thanking you guys.**

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE THAT HAS STAYED WITH ME THROUGH THESE HARD MONTHS ( 1 month only;p) AND I've HIT THE 25000 MARK woooo!**

**Ima keep going hard as more plots/fillers *dodges the throwing knives* come into my sight of vision and into the story. **

**I think that's it. **

**Keep reviewing, following, favoriting, etc:D (stupid V key broke and its hard to type! **

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**EDIT: 5 minutes till SUNDAY I WILL NEVER LOSE MY WORD EVER! Whew made it just in time 11:59**

**~Enjoy**

Chapter 11: Time of Memories, _Our Memories..._

Ura's feet skidded on the floor as she ran from the bathroom where she and..._Tsukune_ had just ... kissed.

Her lips throbbed with an aching desire as it spread into her body. _MOOOORE! _It screamed at her as her pride denied her what she wanted. Her hands grasped the cool steel knob and turned it, opening the door to the hallway that lead into the rest of the house.

Upon realizing that she was naked and Tsukune had saw her, she blushed furiously and retracted her steps back into the dorm she was assigned with Tsukune.

Opening her suitcase with her belongings, she snapped on a black bra with laces and on top, she wore a white tank top and a short dark green skirt, similar to the one she wore at the academy.

She then proceeded to open the door as Tsukune stepped out from the bathroom behind her, with his muddy clothes washed, in his hands. She saw his entire figure for a second as she blushed and ran outside the room.

"URA! WAIT!" Tsukune exclaimed as he fell over while trying to slip on some jeans. His head collided with the tile floor as he let out a scream and his hands instinctively went for his head in an attempt to ease the pain coursing through it.

"AGHH!" Tsukune let out as he tried to regain his breathing. _Damn, that actually hurt_! He thought to himself as his hands clutched his already bruised head. Thinking back to Ura, he let out a sigh as the pain seemed to dull out. _Looks like it's over. _

He gave a little laugh as he thought over on what had happened between the two.

_FlashBack..._

"_COMING THROUGH!" The girl riding the bicycle screamed._

"_WHAT TH-" Tsukune was cut off as the bicycle rammed into him and the dust rose and formed a cloud of dust. _

_The bicycle flew in the air and landed on the boy's back._

"_Ughh! Owowowow!" Tsukune exclaimed rubbing his back. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he noticed the girl in front of him. She was...breathtaking. Her hair was a dazzling shade of pink as it fell lower than her shoulders. _

_It's a girl?! Tsukune thought to himself as he realized his hand was on her thigh. He pulled it off quickly before she had noticed._

"_I-I'm sorry, I got dizzy..." She said looking away from Tsukune._

"_Are...Are you okay?" Tsukune asked._

_. Whoa she is... The girl in front of Tsukune turned her head to look at the boy speaking to her. Cuuute! Tsukune exclaimed as he noticed his nose bleed. He fell back as the blood streamed down his from his nose. _

"_Ahh...Oh No...There's blood..." The girl said as she looked at the boy, worried. She began to react to the blood streaming down his face in gushes like a running river._

"_I'm sorry, but when it comes to blood...I just c-can't." She said as she leaned toward him._

"_WHA-!" He was cut short as the girl bit into the side of his neck. "Because I'm a vampire" were the last words that Tsukune heard before he felt his skin punctured by two fangs..._

_Capu Chu!_

Tsukune shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts of Moka. Although he missed the pink haired girl, it seemed that she was still very dominant in Ura's body. Ura was kinder and more caring that she had ever been before. He then noticed he had been lying on the floor, half naked for the past 20 minutes as he stood up and got dressed.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he stood up off the bed after changing and prepared himself for the day.

The sun beat down on Tsukune's back as his bare feet stepped on the cold deck of the pool. His mind had begun to drift when suddenly he bumped into someone and the two of them fell back. Tsukune got drenched in the two lemonades on the tray that Kurumu and Mizore had ordered him to get.

_Cough_

_Cough_

"I'm Sorr-" Tsukune said as he looked up at who he had bumped into. His eyes ran over her. Silver flowing hair, red slit eyes, and near pale white skin. _Ura..._His heart had already begun thumping like mad and he felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach, slowly rising. His jaw dropped at the stunning sight of the girl.

"Ehm...Aren't you even going to apologize?!" Ura exclaimed as she stood up, also drenched in the lemonade and stomped off before Tsukune could say a thing.

"Ahh! WAIT! Ura!" He exclaimed as his voice carried over to the furious girl.

_AHhh! WAIT! Ura! _Ura heard him call her name but chose to ignore the idiot as she opened the doors to the house and bounded up the stairs, coming to a stop in her own room. She pulled the drench shirt over her body and threw it into a basket that she would _remember_ to wash later on.

Tsukune ran after her, his shorts dripping lemon juice as the juice on his chest had already begun to get sticky. He saw a flash of silver near the end of the stairs and bounded after it. He turned to the dorm and flung the door open.

"Ura! I wan-" The sight he saw was almost enough to make him have a heart attack. Ura was naked, facing Tsukune, her wet bra in her hand as she turned toward the speaker. Upon seeing him, her eyes arched up and focused in anger as she screamed his name.

"TSUKUNE!" She yelled as she covered her breasts and ran towards the boy.

"Ahh WAIT!" Tsukune exclaimed but it was too late. Ura brought her leg up and kicked Tsukune square in the chest, sending him flying down the stairs and fell unconscious next to a very surprised Yukari.

"Ehh? What just happened here?" She asked herself as he stood over Tsukune, checking to make sure he was not hurt too bad.

Upon kicking Tsukune away, Ura began to blush furiously as she remembered that the boy had saw her naked in nothing more than her already wet shorts.

_Why am I...blushing..._She thought to herself as she remembered they had already seen each other naked before and had not thought anything more of the incident. But why at this time, was she blushing...She sat on the bed and let out a frustrated groan as she changed into a pair of new clothes. She put her swimsuit into a plastic bag and ran towards the pool, past Yukari and Tsukune as Yukari suspiciously eyed her.

Kurumu and Mizore had been waiting for their drinks for quite a while now.

"Where on earth is TSUKUNE!" Kurumu exclaimed at no one in particular.

Mizore only responded with, "Just wait, he'll come..."

"Sure...Whatever you say...soon-to-be-extinct-woman!" Kurumu said as she blew a raspberry at Mizore.

"I suggest you back off...Boobzilla...Before someone gets hurt!" Mizore said in a cold voice as her hand formed a bunch of sharp icicles.

"If anyone is getting hurt, it'll be you!" Kurumu exclaimed as she lunged toward Mizore.

Mizore stepped to the side, evading Kurumu's razor-sharp fangs as they cut off a tiny snip of her hair. Looking up at her attacker she let out a grin and spit out her tootsie pop. She leaped backwards and made her hands rise up into the air. The popsicle exploded into a small cloud of vapor as Mizore enlarged the vaporous cloud, turning it into a thick fog.

Kurumu's eyes grew wide as she saw Mizore's smirk one last time before the fog covered the entire pool deck.

Kurumu tensed up and released her wings. She pushed off the ground and flew into the air at inhuman speeds and stopped about 250 feet into the air. Mizore had done well to cover the area. Even the air where Kurumu had been was covered in thick amounts of fog.

Letting out a frustrated groan she dived back down and retracted her wings as she landed on the pool deck. Closing her eyes she released her Youkai and her ability to sense everything around her was greatly magnified.

Suddenly, she felt a tingling in her back as she turned around and saw a volley of icicles heading straight for her. She extended her claws and leaped toward them, sidestepping and cutting the ones in the air. After she decimated the last one, she turned at a 36 degree angle and summoned her wings. Flapping them behind her, she ran at a supremely fast speed into the fog.

Kurumu ran straight into a wall made of pure ice as she let out a groan.

"Ughh!" She groaned out as she rubbed her head where she guessed the bruise would soon be visible.

Realizing that the fight wasn't over, she sensed something behind her. She turned around and slid on the icy pool deck, dodging the iced snowballs that zoomed above her head. She stood up suddenly and her eyes saw a glimpse of purple hair.

Walking horizontally, she cut across the pool deck and came face to face with Mizore. They were both shocked for a second as their brains tried to register what just happened. Suddenly, Kurumu sprang into action, running towards Mizore.

Mizore suddenly made a waving motion with her hand, causing the floor below the two to become slippery and icy. Kurumu began to lose her balance on the slippery floor below her and she rammed into Mizore.

Kurumu's momentum propelled both of them up and back into the air.

_SPLASH!_

Kurumu felt something like liquid enveloped her as she opened her eyes. All around was blue, blue water. Realizing that her lungs were now burning, she swam up towards the surface to get a breath.

_Almost..._

_There!_

Kurumu broke through the surface and she gasped for air, taking in huge amounts of the air around her. Suddenly, she was hit with a feeling of fear. Turning around, she began to look, but for what, she didn't know.

Suddenly she realized that Mizore wasn't with her.

"Mizore?!" Kurumu asked aloud as she tread the water in the pool, keeping her afloat. She then took in a deep breath of air and plunged back down, into the water. Looking around, she suddenly noticed a blurry figure on the right of her, near the bottom of the pool and sinking quickly.

She propelled her legs and her arms moved in close to her chest and arched back out. Repeating the process, she swam towards the figure and grabbed it's wrist. Holding on tight, she swam toward the surface.

_SPLASH_

HUUUH

Kurumu then noticed that Mizore wasn't breathing at all. She began to panic. _NO! Calm down and solve this..._Kurumu thought to herself as she suddenly came up with an idea.

She released her wings and flew up from the pool and landed beside the pool deck. It was no longer slippery and the fog had long since gone. The sun was high in the sky as Kurumu looked at the unconscious Mizore with an expression of fear and surprise.

"Mizore! You can't DIE!" Kurumu screamed as she pounded the ice woman's chest in an attempt to get her to choke out the water that had filled her lungs.

Cough

Cough

Water was expelled violently from the unconscious Mizore as she opened her eyes slowly, revealing Kurumu leaning over her.

"Kurumu?" She asked weakly.

"Are you okay?" Kurumu asked, worried.

_Cough_

_Cough_

"I think _cough_ I will _cough _be fine." She said as she waved her hand, pushing the unwanted thought away.

Kurumu's body relaxed as Mizore was no longer in danger.

Suddenly, the two stared at each other before Mizore sprung into action.

Grabbing the succubis by the arm, she once again made the floor slippery and forcefully turned her hand into a long cylinder of ice, pushing the succubus away.

At the same time, Kurumu also got hold of the ice woman and the two were thrown back into the air and landed near the shallow part of the pool.

They broke out laughing as soon as their heads bobbed up from the surface. They then proceeded to splash the other with water as they once again cracked up in laughter.

Tsukune's eyelids slowly opened up, leaving only a small slit in which he could see the blurry world through. When his eyes were fully open, he sat up slowly and felt a short bruising pain in his chest.

Pulling up his shirt to check, he noticed that there was a big bruise that consisted of a very dark green and purple.

He rolled his shirt back down and suddenly he was aware of the room he was in. It was just like his dorm that Kurumu had given him for the two nights but it had a more...girly feeling to it.

He tried to think back on what had happened when it hit him. He had seen Ura's body...naked. And soon after, he remembered being kicked in the chest very hard and seeing..._Who did I see? _He tried really hard but could seem to remember who he saw before he blacked out.

Standing up off of the bed, he attempted to walk when he almost fell over, leaning to his right with his hands on his left side of his body, in between his chest and waist.

"AGGHH!" Tsukune screamed out as he tried his hardest not to collapse.

He heard a pair of footsteps running quickly and the door was thrust open.

Tsukune had to say that he the person he did not expect to see at that moment was...Yukari.

"Yukari?" He asked, confused.

"Seems, Tsukune has awaken." Yukari called out to no one in particular besides the two of them in the room.

"What...What happened?" He asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" She asked back at him with a concerned expression.

"Well, besides being kicked by Ura after I..." He stopped his mouth and blushed a deep shade of red as he turned his face away from her.

Turning back to her, he said , "After I...After _we_ had an..._incident..._"

"What kind of incident?" Yukari asked, clearly teasing the gullible boy in front of her.

"...Just tell me what happened after..." Tsukune responded, his head hung down in shame.

"After...what?" Yukari asked, almost with a grin beneath the innocent smile.

"_After-I-spilled-lemon-juice-on-Ura-and-saw-her-nak ed!" _Tsukune confessedst screamed out as he turned away from Yukari.

_Hahaha_

_Ahhahah! _

Tsukune turned around to a laughing Yukari, her hands on her stomach.

"...I didn't mean to..." Tsukune pouted.

The laughter died out as Yukari put a hand on Tsukune's shoulder and said, "I know you didn't but it was so funny seeing you with that expression."

"You! You should've seen yourself in the mirror!" She gasped out in between spurts of laughter as she tried to maintain herself.

"ah..." Yukari said as she wiped a visible tear from her eye from all the laughter.

Suddenly, her eyes grew serious and her figure tensed. She took a deep breath and said, "Tsukune, I need to tell you something..."

"Wha? What?" He exclaimed as he tried to avoid the conversation.

"Tsukune...What do you think of me as?"

Tsukune looked up at her, his eyes almost sorrowful. "What...What do you mean?" He asked as he tried to lie to himself about the inevitable truth. He knew what she was asking but could not come to terms with himself about how he felt...

"How...What do you think you think of me when you see me?"

"...I...I-I guess that I think of you as..." He could not seem to finish the sentence as he grew increasingly alarmed about his situation with his friends. _Will it be like this for every one of them? _

Yukari stared at Tsukune when he suddenly fell back. What came from his mouth surprised her. It sounded like controlled spurts of laughter. _Laughter...Why is he laughing? _

Tsukune sat up, his hair shading his eyes from hers and his laughing stopped suddenly. He turned to look towards Yukari with a look of fear and shock in his pleading eyes. _Help me..._Tsukune thought to himself as his body trembled slightly.

Taking a deep breath, he brought his eyes up from the ground and forced himself to look into her eyes as he clasped his hands in hers.

He spoke.

"Y-Yukari-san...I..." He never could seem to finish the fated sentence.

Yukari then understood what it was he was trying to say although she had known long before, when they had met.

She looked up towards the boy's eyes and let out a sigh.

"Tsukune...I...I understand...or well...I've come to understand that you will never love me like you love Moka-san." Yukari said as tears began to well up in her eyes but she continued on with a smile for she knew this day would come and had prepared herself for it well.

Her dreams of being with Tsukune or Moka or both had vanished in the blank of an eye.

"And well...I want you to know that I forgive you and I will never try to be your lover ever again and will try to...distance myself from everyone else." Yukari said as the smile faltered and she showed Tsukune her weak side, her childish side.

Tsukune, hearing this, awkwardly had given him the right words to say to her.

"Yukari...T-thank you...and even though I cannot...l-love you...I still want you to be here by my side..."

"...Why? After everything I've done it's not like I'm your frien-" She was cut off as Tsukune spoke.

"NO. Yukari...You are...more than a friend. You are one of my best friends and I wish you could be...my little sister...You are kind and caring and not to mention you have a great sense of humor.

You're a witch and I admire all those things about you and that is why...I never want you to leave me, I want you by my side through everything, along with Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Moka, even Kokoa..._desu_" Tsukune added as the little girl looked up at his eyes with a strong and steady smile as tears she had wanted to release for what seemed like eternity simply flowed like water down her cheeks.

Tsukune then proceeded and embraced her in a hug as the two broke away laughing as Tsukune brought up the moments that they had with the group.

The most cherished moments...The ones we all hold on to...The ones that we live by and in turn care for one another... The ones we..._Love._

*camera zooms out from the two through the roof and shows near overhead image of house*

**OH JEEZ. I was in such a rush forgot to cut off with editor's note...Damnit. **

**Anyways yay for Yukari x Tsukune poeple. I think i made their relationship...as best as possible. Tried to fluff it up without overkilling it ( total rejection) at least they are on good terms and understand one another.**

**well, hope u enjoyed the chapter updated at 11:59 :D still saturday B**CHES!**

**Well Hope u enjoyed wOO theanks everyone for reviewing my previoius chapter and have a good day night whatever it is whereever you are whatever you do, REVIEWW, FAV, AnD FOLLOW . (OH CRAP I just quoted a song lyric without even knwoing it...)**

**Have a good day/night...**

**Peace out**

**-Girl on Fire...**


	14. Chapter 12

**HELLO GUYS HOW Are ALL MY READERS DOING? HM? HM? XD **

**So, It is I, girl on fire here with another chapter for you, and the Protagonist is coming in 2 chapters ( yay I have an exact date) Maybe 3 but around those two.**

**I feel that my last chappy didn't have much (any) Tsukune x Ura moments as it should have.**

**Well just head ups, THIS CHAPTER will have some of that for you readers;p**

**Woohoo, my chapters are growing braver and into the 3k's ;p huzzah!**

**Hopefully this one will also be 3000 or more...**

**Anways, without further ado I present to you, my latest chappy**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 12 : True Feelings**

Tsukune brought his hand up to the little girl's cheeks and wiped off the remaining tears that refused to go away.

Yukari gave him a small smile and waved as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway where she soon be joining the others in the pool seeing as she could hear Kurumu's and Mizore's squels from inside the house.

_I guess this is the only way...This isn't as bad as I thought it would be..._Yukari thought to herself as her face lit up and she skipped to her dorm and prepared herself for the pool with several items that she lay flat out on her bed.

After applying the sun block, she dropped her towel and some extra clothes into a bag that she had brought with her on Kurumu's notice.

Then, she changed into a swimsuit and ran towards the pool.

Tsukune sat on his bed by himself thinking over all the events that had taken place. Letting out a sigh, he decided to join the rest of the girls in the pool.

He sat up off the bed and dropped a bunch of clothes and a towel into a bag and he ran towards the pool.

On the way to the pool, his thoughts suddenly focused on a sole person. _Ura._

Lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of where he was going and had coincidently knocked someone over in the process.

Letting out a groan he looked down towards the person he had just knocked down.

"Ahh. Sorr-" Tsukune said as his eyes fell upon the person.

His eyes lit up suddenly and his heart did a little dance in his chest as his eyes widened in shock.

His heart thumped madly in his chest as he cursed his luck.

"U-Ura?" Tsukune let out.

"T-Tsukune?" Ura responded, still in shock.

"H-hey..." Tsukune said as he suddenly noticed how close the two were. Ura was knocked below him on the ground with only her swimsuit on when he had ran into her. One of her legs were arched up and the other lay flat against the cool pool deck.

One of her hands was positioned slightly behind the back of her head and the other was hanging down at her side. Her stomach slightly arched up to avoid the coolness of the ground as she stared into the boy above her, unable to decide if she should be mad at him for being clumsy again.

Tsukune was above Ura with his left kneecap pressing on the floor between her legs. Both of his arms were pressed on either side of her, posing no escape for the vampire.

They stared at each other until suddenly Ura felt a burning sensation in her chest that seemed to grow stronger by the second. In a few seconds it had completely enveloped her body head to toe and she only wished that Tsukune didn't notice it.

Seemingly moving by itself, Ura brought her right hand up to the boy's cheek slowly and traced his prominent cheekbones with her thumb finger.

Her other hand went up the side of his neck and curled around the back of his neck.

_What...What the heck?!This can't actually be happening..._Tsukune thought to himself silently as the vampire continued.

Suddenly, Tsukune felt like he was being reeled in somehow. Noticing the cunning vampire had already had a hand around his neck he realized that it was her.

Ura was the one pulling him closer.

She lifted up her neck and stared into Tsukune's eyes. Tsukune felt her hair brush his hands and shoulders as she sat up slightly.

A chill went down his spine and he wondered how it could be so soft. Suddenly noticing that his arms were already wrapped around her waist and how close they were he cursed himself out loud.

Upon opening his mouth to speak Ura had somehow even moved in closer and he felt his lips graze hers as his opened.

The touch between his lips and hers made Tsukune almost shudder. Just the tiny exchange of their lips had made Tsukune close his eyes as he tried to stop himself._ ...I don't get her...One moment she is yelling at me to never have anything to do with her, the next...well...the next it's like she wants us to_...

_**To what? **_

_What the? Who the hell are you?_

_**Who? Me? **_

_Well yea...it's only...you and me in here...right?_

_**You seriously don't know who I am?**_

_Nope. Not a clue_

_*sigh* __**I am you...**_

_You're me? How is that even possible?_

_**I'm actually your conscience...**_

_My conscience huh...I guess that makes sense..._

_**So...Continue...**_

_Continue what? OHHH...that...Wait no why should I? That's kind of...private..._

_**...I am your conscience. I know everything about you because I am you...**_

_Oh well then...Soo..._

_**Seems that you have lost your**__**"words" to continue. Well since I know everything about you how about I start it... **_

_**You were saying something about not understanding her? Seems to me like you are mad... Oh hah. That was ironic...**_

_..._

_**Oh cmon...Since I am you...and I know that you are mad...**_

_..._

_**Oh alright fine...never mind it...So, anyways, continue...**_

_Well, I just don't get her...One moment she hates me and the next it's like she wants me to...to..._

_***silence***_

_Hello?_

_..._

_Hello?_

_What the heck...that was so weird..._

Tsukune blinked a couple times to escape the confines of his mental conversation that had just occurred.

Realizing that he and Ura were still almost touching lips, he stood frozen, glued to the spot, uncertain on if he should pull back or whether he should close the distance between the two.

Tsukune turned away to hide the blush that had formed on his cheeks and removed an arm from her side.

Taking a glance at the vampire , he saw that her eyes were full of confusion and a small strand of sadness but there was something else in her eyes. Her blood red eyes...

_Anger_. Overwhelming anger not directed towards Tsukune but herself.

"U-Ura?" Tsukune questioned unsure of what would occur next.

"..."

The Vampire did not respond but instead moved toward the boy in front of her and placed her hand over his.

Tsukune's head whipped around to find Ura's hand resting over his own. Their eyes locked as the breeze picked up around them, sending a few leaves into the air and causing Ura's hair to flutter in the wind.

_Gulp...Her hands are so...delicate and soft...NO! No! You can't be thinking about those things right now Tsukune!_

The vampire waited for a reaction or some kind of response to what she had just done. _Why am I touching him? What the heck...Why do I keep...thinking about him..._

No matter how much Ura tried to get Tsukune out of her mind it was impossible. The boy had somehow burned himself into her mind.

She looked at the boy in front of her, his eyes also confused. The hand that Ura had placed onto Tsukune almost drove her insane. She wanted more...so much more..._God...What is this feeling..._Ura asked herself mentally.

_Why do I...keep thinking about him!_

She found herself in that particular moment that what she wanted was...his lips..._NO! What I am thinking of..._

Without thinking of what she was doing, she leaned over and with one hand still placed over Tsukune, she brought herself into kissing distance with Tsukune.

"T-Tsukune..." Ura whispered out in a soft voice.

Tsukune's heart thumped hard in his chest as he said, "Ura..."

Their lips by now were almost _dripping_ in anticipation.

A blush formed on Ura's cheeks and Tsukune's face was almost completely flushed but the two continued to move in together slowly, drawn by something they couldn't identify.

They stopped a mere centime away from each other's lips, their cheek flushed as the two panted.

(EDIT: I DID NOT FORGET THAT THE TWO ARE VAMPIRES BUT WILL NOT BE "BLOODSUCKING" UNTIL THE FINAL CHAPTERS FOR MORE OF A..."Better" Image... :D)

Kurumu's head broke through the surface of the cool water above her as she gasped in the luscious air.

Mizore and Kurumu had been playing Marko Polo in the pool but Kurumu soon found it boring without anyone else and had told Mizore to wait in the pool.

Kurumu waded over to the stairs and climbed out of the pool. She walked over to the chairs and used the towel to dry herself off. Kurumu cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Tsukune!"

"..."

"Tsukune!" Kurumu tried again.

"..."

"Damn, where did he go? He still hasn't returned with our drinks yet." Kurumu said.

Her feet came in contact with the wet pool deck as she wiped off her moist body and jogged towards the mansion, looking for Tsukune and the others. She opened the heavy door and walked the hallway. It was dimly lit and the red carpet did nothing to help to weird feeling she was getting. She quickened her pace.

She turned the corner and found Tsukune and Ura, on the floor, with their lips barely touching each others.

Time seemed to freeze at that point. Kurumu's eyes grew wider and she opened her mouth to say something but no words would follow. She was still in shock at what she saw and tried again to no avail.

"_No, no, no, no, no!" Kurumu thought. "He's supposed to be with me, not her."_

She tried one last time and managed to say, "What are you doing Tsukune?"

"..."

Now, Tsukune and Ura noticed that Kurumu was there and they both blushed furiously. They didn't know how long she had been standing there because they were too distracted by each other.

"Uhm... this isn't what you think Kurumu." Tsukune said as he stood up and made eye contact with her. His cheeks flushed again.

Kurumu glared at him with her eyes. In her eyes Tsukune could see confusion, shock, fear, embarrassment, and sadness. Tsukune also saw her eyes tearing up.

"And just what might I be thinking, Tsukune." Kurumu asked with a hint of sadness. She looked down at the ground and her hair covered her eyes shadowing them.

"I-I-I have to go, I-I'm r-really sorry." Tsukune said as he turned around, grabbed his bag, and bolted away. He ran to his dorm and thrust the door open. He flopped down on the bed and tried to go through the previous events.

First, he told Yukari what he thought of her. Then he bumped into Ura, and they had almost kissed. Finally, Kurumu found Tsukune about to kiss Ura and then he ran away.

_Sigh..._

Tsukune stared up at the ceiling and tried to relive the past moments where he was lying with Ura.

She was so beautiful with her flowing silver hair and when she put her hand around his neck it was the most shocking feeling ever. He remembered how soft her hands were...

Tsukune sat upright and grabbed the bag of clothes that he had packed earlier.

" _I guess going to the pool can't hurt now_." Tsukune thought to himself.

Tsukune swung the bad around his shoulder and opened the door once again. He began to walk to the pool but this time instead of going the same way he found another way to the pool. The sun beat down on his back as he saw Mizore and Yukari sitting on the side.

He picked up his pace and threw his bag on the nearest chair and shouted, "Mizore! Yukari!"

They waved him over but before they could say anything else, Tsukune launched himself off the diving board doing a flip and landed with a huge splash. Water was splashed on Yukari and Mizore as they both laughed and jumped in also.

Kurumu crumpled another tissue and tossed it into the far corner of her room into the trashcan.

_Why? Why does he not love me but he loves Ura instead..._

Letting out a few remaining sniffles; she decided it was time to stop crying.

She stood up off the bed and walked into her bathroom as he leaned over the sink to get a better look of herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were still a bit red and puffy but otherwise you couldn't possibly tell that she was crying.

She brought her right hand to the knob on the sink and turned it sideways, turning on the water.

She brought both hands together below it and gathered a small pool of water and she thrust it upon her face, wetting her face with moist droplets of water.

She reached under the sink and dried her face with a soft cloth and since it was still around 12:00 in the morning she decided to swim again.

Dropping her clothes in a small purse-like bag, she walked towards the pool.

Ura had been sitting on the floor, her knees hugged closely to her chest and her hands wrapped around her knees as her head bobbed over her kneecaps.

_Why can't I get him out of my head... Agh! It's so frustrating!_

_Suddenly, she remembered the moment when she woke up this morning and found Tsukune lumbering over her, his lips pressed against hers..._

_Even thought I...was the one who pushed him away...I...I wanted...more?... _Ura asked herself, unsure of why her actions were contradicting themselves.

And now here she was the one who had initiated it. She was the one who pulled him in. And she was the one who had wanted...him...

_NO. NO I DON'T! There is no way I can possibly...like him...right? _

_*sigh* _

Tsukune opened his eyes and found himself in a blurry world. He thrust his legs behind him and moved his arms in rotating orbs and swam forward. Kicking his legs up and down behind him, he accelerated and began to dive.

_Damn._

_Need air..._

Tsukune gave an inward sigh as he turned up towards the surface and pushed off from the bottom of the pool.

In a matter of seconds he broke the surface as his lungs took in the air around him.

Letting out a refreshed sigh he called out to Mizore.

"Hey do you want to play Marco Polo?" Tsukune shouted out as Mizore was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly he saw a dark figure in the water.

He swam forward a bit and he squinted as he tried to make out the figure.

A bright purple bobbed above the surface and Mizore nearly thrust out the water.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear under the water." Mizore said to Tsukune.

"Oh I was just asking would you like to play Marco Polo?"

"I guess, but we should get more people first. It will be loads of fun with everyone.

"Alright. You want me to go and get them?" Tsukune said as he began to swim to the edge of the pool.

Mizore nodded her head quickly and dropped below the water, dodging splashes from Yukari.

"Be right back!" Tsukune shouted out as he hoisted himself above the pool deck and out of the water. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he immediately felt the heat of the sun beating down on his back.

It was now very hot.

_Damn it's hot. Must be like 100 degrees. Whew._

As he turned the corner he came face to face with Ura.

"Ura?"

"Tsukune..." Ura said as she blushed furiously and avoided his gaze.

Once again Ura began to fiddle her fingers and her heart pace quickened.

"Hey umm...I-was-wondering-if-you-would-like-to-swim!" Tsukune quickly said, slurring his words in the process as he gave a little laugh and rubbed the back of his head with an arm.

"I...would like to but I can't. I can't go in the water..." Ura said as she turned away, ashamed and a bit disappointed. Why? She didn't know.

"I know that." Tsukune said.

"But then why did you ask me?"

"Because I...HAVE THIS!" Tsukune said as he stood triumphantly and held up a bag of herbs.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, since I am...you know...I decided to bring some with me." Tsukune said as he flashed a smile at Ura who in turn blushed again.

"So? Wanna go?" Tsukune said as he extended his hand toward hers.

"S-sure..." Ura said and accepted his hand.

"Alright!" Tsukune exclaimed as he gripped Ura's hand and ran towards the pool.

**SO...**

**How was it guys? I apologize for taking so long to update.**

**IT'S THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL WOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! **

**And even though summer is almost here, I still have finals going on even it's the Last week. Ikr it sucks D:**

**I apologize again for taking so long to update... **

**This chapter wasn't even that long but I will try VERY Hard to update by this Saturday. On Friday summer officialy starts and I will try to pull an all nighter and update for you guys.**

**This chapter barely exceeded 3k and I also apologize for that.**

**As for my readers. **

**Thank you for reading and get ready to read another chappy this Saturday or Sunday if I can't finish by Saturday.**

**I was planning on making a big chapter ( 6k words) but It seems that my readers want to read so I updated it and I hope to see you all next Saturday/Sunday...**

**Anyways, Hope you like my story so far. **

**EDIT: I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT TSUKUNE BEING A Vampire as the ending shows him with vampiric herbs or whatever it is;p **

**EDIT: I HAVE THE ENDING PLANNED OUT BUT I Am going to start a poll and need you guys to decide on whether should be a happy ending or bittersweet ending or both of them... I am kinda leaning towards both but idk you guys decide. I CANNOT I REPEAT CANNOT Finish the story without you guys deciding.**

**Edit: I do realize that Tsukune is a bit out of character in the last scene but it had to be done... :D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and yeh.**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY AND SUMMER!**

**-Girl on Fire!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello my readers! **

**How are you guys?**

**Anyways I obviously am here with another Chappy wooo... (I felt down while writing this;p)**

**Sorry this took so long to update I went swimming and got a cold or whatever it was and my parents wouldn't even let me type in bed, said I needed to "sleep to get better" -.-**

**;p**

**Once again Antagonist coming up in 1 or 2 chapters :D **

**Oh well...**

**Soo, without further ado I present to you, my latest chappy (it's a bit short little over 2900 words ;p)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Pool Party Part 2

Tsukune lead Ura toward the pool.

Ura took a glance at the boy in front of her and saw the wind blowing in his face, making his hair rise slightly with a smile plastered to his face and Ura couldn't help but think to herself. _He looks just like a little kid..._

Giving an inward laugh at the thought, she was about to ask Tsukune a question that had been on her mind for some time.

Tsukune's face lit up with a smile as he tried to imagine what the rest of the day would be like.

When he turned around to ask Ura a question he suddenly realized the only thing she was wearing was a 2 piece consisting of a black lacy bikini that matched with her very short shorts. (** Sorry..I really suck at girl's clothing and stuff...if you would be kind enough to help me with this kind of stuff pm me and so on... :D)**

He turned back quickly to avoid letting Ura see the dark blush that crept onto his face.

"Hey Tsukune?" Ura said as she continued to follow behind him with their hands locked.

Tsukune had an uneasy feeling rise in the pits of his stomach as he replied, "Yea?"

"I was umm...I-I was wondering if-"

Tsukune's foot came into contact with the icy pool deck and he jumped to the side, moving out of the slippery ice path.

Ura however did not even realize she was on ice until her foot raised off the ground beneath her and her balance shifted.

There was a quick sliding sound as her foot slipped into the air and she fell backwards, the weight of her upper body propelling her down onto the ice.

The ice was so slippery in fact that the moment she slipped she had also kept an average speed horizontally that brought her closer towards the pool.

Upon hitting the ground she began to slide towards the pool, her momentum carrying her across the ice.

Her body was still in shock from hitting the ground thus making her unable to stop it.

She braced herself for the waters of the pool that Tsukune had yet "make safe" with the bag of herbs he had in his pocket.

The feeling of life came back into her hands and she desperately searched for anything to grab on to.

She let out a sigh when her hands gripped onto something soft but firm.

The impact of the ice was numbing against the bare skin of the vampire wearing only a black laced bikini and very short shorts

She looked up and behind her to find that what she had grabbed was Tsukune's outstretched hand.

As soon as she looked behind her she instantly regretted it.

Their eyes locked and the thumping of her heart was so loud she swore Tsukune could hear it.

Her face heated up and the wind picked up around them, sending a small pack of fallen leaves around the two.

From where Tsukune was, Ura then realized after Tsukune blushed furiously that he could see part of her cleavage and she sat up suddenly.

Her face grew hot and she also blushed at what Tsukune had just seen.

_What is this feeling...?_

Her heart thumped madly in her chest and a feeling she had never experienced before suddenly developed inside of her.

_Why am I acting nervous?_

**_It's because you like him._**

No! I can't. I won't. We're just friends...

Somewhere a faint voice called out, "Ura?"

The voice grew louder and clearer.

"Ura?"

Suddenly, she realized that it was Tsukune who had been calling her name and she looked at him.

"Tsukune?"

"Are you okay Ura? You kinda...spaced out there." Tsukune said.

"Huh? Oh that? Never mind it. I'm fine..." Ura said as a light blush formed on her cheeks.

It took all of Ura's mental strength to break free from his gaze as she turned away and sat up.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and the grazing of bare skin against bare skin.

She felt the hot breath of Tsukune on the back of her neck.

Without even realizing, Tsukune's arms were already wrapped around her waist and his chest was flat against the vampire's back.

She turned around slowly, why, she didn't know.

When she turned around she could feel Tsukune's nose graze the side of her face and let out a small smile.

Their eyes locked again, this time a mere 5 inches way from each other; their lips only an inch away.

It was then that Ura finally took in Tsukune's full figure.

His body was quite muscular with a strong frame. His chest held countless scars from the battle's they had with other Youkai's.

His brown chocolate eyes and his hair outlined each other.

It was also the first time for Ura seeing his body, half naked.

She had always thought that Tsukune's frame was weak and that he was always frail.

His actions and thoughts said so otherwise but now he was just...breathtaking.

Ura froze in place and continued to stare at him.

Meanwhile Tsukune had been thinking the same things about Ura but of course, the feminine side of her.

Tsukune could feel his face heating up but didn't move a single muscle.

Ura realizing that Tsukune had also been staring at her suddenly teased, "Your face is turning red like what you see?"

_What am I saying...?_

Tsukune blushed furiously and put his hands up in defense and said, "No. Nothing like that.

Ura pretended to be greatly offended at his answer and frowned. With a hint of sadness to her words she said, "So you don't like what your seeing?"

_Why did I just say that...?_

"What?! N-NO! Wait...I-I m-mean y-yes!" Tsukune said, his face blushing furiously and turned away from her, his hand still grasped in hers.

Ura's cheeks held a light blush as she stared into Tsukune eyes.

Silence followed for 5 seconds as the two continued to gaze at each other, one waiting for the other to make a move.

Tsukune found his gaze drifting lower and lower until they rested on the pair of lips in front of him.

Then, Tsukune after staring into Ura's blood red eyes, leaned forward, his lips nearly dripping in anticipation.

Having no response from Ura he decided to go for it and closed the distance between the two.

The touch of their wet lips was electrifying.

Ura sat their frozen with Tsukune's lips on hers like a hungry animal.

Ura, not knowing what to do, brought her hands onto his back and leaned forward just a tiny bit.

It was then in that moment that Ura felt something she had never experienced before. The feeling made her feel happy, sad, and angry all at the same time. But most of all nervous and a small but definite sliver of fear.

_What is this...feeling..._

**_What do you think?_**

_I...I'm not sure_

**_*sigh* You are in...Love_**

_L-love?!_

**_Yes love...Don't you get it._**

**_You're happy when you're with him._**

**_You're sad when you're not._**

**_You're angry when you see him with someone else._**

**_You're nervous because it's your first time._**

**_You're...scared because of what could happen..._**

_..._

_No that isn't true!_

_NO!_

_It...can't be...can it?_

**_..._**

The other voice in her head disappeared almost as quick as it came leaving her to her own thoughts.

Ura suddenly broke away from the kiss as she turned away from him.

Ura couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment as she stood up and stepped away from Tsukune, knowing that Tsukune had just tried to kiss her.

_This time he initiated it...that means he likes me!_

_What? No! What am I thinking._

Ura let out a mental groan and turned to face Tsukune who had a very dark blush on his fac. He had already stood up and was searching for someone in the pool.

"Hey Mizore!" Tsukune called out as he cupped his hands over his mouth.

A purple blob of hair popped above the surface and called out, "What's up?"

"Do you umm...Do you mind if I pour these in?" Tsukune said, shaking the bag of herbs in his hand to prove his point.

"What is that?" Mizore asked.

"Just some herbs so _Ura_ can swim inside the pool. You know because I am a -I mean _Ura_ is a vampire and vampires don't go well with water." Tsukune said.

"Umm I don't care just as long as they aren't floating in the pool everywhere."

"Don't worry they disappear when they hit the water after a few seconds. I've tried it." Tsukune said as he suddenly covered his mouth with his hand.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked, eyeing Tsukune suspiciously.

"I mean, Ura here has told me all about it..." Tsukune lied.

"Ok." Mizore said, still a bit unsure of what Tsukune said.

Ura shot Tsukune a look that almost made him die right there.

_God I'm dumb..._

Tsukune opened the tie on the bag of herbs and dumped them into the pool.

They drifted down slowly like leaves and landed on the pool's surface.

After 5 seconds all of them seemed to merge with the water around it and there was no trace of them after that.

Tsukune then cleaned his hands on his shorts and walked backwards a bit.

"Tsukune?" Ura asked, uncertain of what he was doing.

Tsukune gave a grin to the girl beside him and sprinted towards the pool, unaware that the grin he had sent Ura had made her blush madly.

_What the heck. Why am I blushing..._

eeTsukune's feet kicked off the ground and propelled him nearly 5 feet into the air as he fell into the water with a splash that wet Ura almost entirely. (hahahha...I know I'm dirty;p)

Tsukune's head bobbed near the surface and he broke the surface, taking in gallons of the precious air.

Letting out a smile as he pushed back his hair that now dangled in front of his face, he called to Ura.

"Jump in." Tsukune said.

"..."

"Cmon It'll be okay. I'll be right here." Tsukune reassured her.

Ura took a few steps back and just like Tsukune she jumped but with her eyes closed, still having a slight fear of the water.

Tsukune treaded the water to stay afloat and just like he promised, he caught her as she land in the water.

She then realized how close the two were again as she gave him a sly smile and dipped her head underwater and followed with the rest of her body.

_Did I...just...smile at him..._

_What is going on with me..._

Tsukune smiled and he too dived underwater and followed Ura.

He had not expected Ura to be such a good swimmer.

She was almost as good as Tsukune and Tsukune was a pretty darn good swimmer.

He looked over at the blurry Ura next to him as the two swam under the water and pointed towards the surface.

Ura nodded and the two slowly made a curved 90 degrees and came through the surface of the water.

Ura couldn't help but admit that she was having fun with Tsukune in the pool and gave him a smile.

Tsukune gave a little laugh and asked , "Wanna have a race?"

"Sure. What kind and where to?" Ura responded.

"Let's see...How about just freestyle from this side of the pool to the other and back. All the while underwater?" Tsukune said.

"Sure." Ura said.

"Alright. On your mark."

"Get set."

"GO!" Tsukune shouted as he kicked off the side of the pool and like a dolphin began moving his body up and down along with his hands and legs to get a better diving depth.

Upon coming in 1 ft or so of the ground he then accelerated forward by pulling his arms in close and then thrusting them outwards to the side like a frog.

He did the opposite with his legs and instead brought them together, which in turn propelled him forward.

(sorry don't know much bout swimming;p)

Ura however approached the race a different way.

She used her arms and legs and turned from side to side but underwater. Tsukune had tried this once but found it hard to stay under for long.

He was surprised to see that Ura could hold it for quite a while.

Both were approaching the other side of the wall and their oxygen amounts were nearly halfed.

Tsukune's was about 58% and was in the lead.

Whereas, Ura was about 45% but behind Tsukune.

As soon as Tsukune touched the otherside, he did a short flip in the water and was immediately swimming back to the first wall and passed Ura on the way.

Ura however changed her swimming method when she approached the half mark.

She kicked off the wall, very hard and using her legs only accelerated herself forward. Her hands rested in front of her to reduce ( I think it's aerodynamic?) force. Her legs had so much strength behind them that she had already caught up to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked to the side and was surprised to see Ura had already caught up to him.

He stretched out his hand and came into contact with the wall.

He then swam up and coughed for the luscious air that surrounded the two racers.

Ura turned to face Tsukune and said , "I won."

"Yeah...Didn't know you were such a good swimmer." Tsukune said.

Ura blushed and thanked him and began to swim backwards into the middle of the pool, resting herself from the race she had with Tsukune.

She opened her eyes and stared up into the tall palm trees that surrounded the edge of the pool deck.

She gave a small smile and closed her eyes, unaware that Tsukune had been laying beside her in the middle of the pool.

Mizore head popped above the surface of the water as she looked around. Tsukune and Ura were laying in the pool, keeping themselves afloat and Yukari was on the rubber ducky opposite from where she was.

They of course couldn't swim and only stayed near the 4-5 ft range.

"Mizore-san!"

Mizore turned around, looking for the person who had called her and was surprised to find that it was Ruby and Kokoa.

Ruby wore a one piece swimsuit and had a bag of supplies with her.

Kokoa on the other hand, wore a two-piece swimsuit. Her bikini was a striking shade of dark red and her bottoms were black laced with red.

"Hey Mizore!" Ruby shouted as she waved her hand at the girl in the pool.

Mizore saw her and hoisted herself out of the pool and stood up on the pool deck.

Walking over to the two, she asked them, "We're going play Marco Polo. want to play with us?"

"Sure but let me put on some sun block..." Ruby said, grabbing a bottle of spf 45 sun block.

"What about Kokoa?" Mizore asked, turning her head to make eye contact with the vampire.

"I guess I'll join but only if it means swimming with my sister." Kokoa said.

"Sure go ahead but it seems like she's enjoying someone else's presence." Mizore said as she took a quick glance at the two drifting slowly across the pool.

"Whatever!" Kokoa said as she slowly sid from the side of the pool into the 4 feet next to Yukari.

Ruby sat on one of the chairs and began to apply her sunblock while Mizore quietly slipped back into the coolness of the pool.

* * *

Ura opened her heavy eyelids revealing the palm trees that danced in the hot breeze above her.

She felt a presence next to her and took a glance at her side.

She was bit surprised to see that Tsukune was floatly gently at her side, his hair floating in a brown cloud under the water.

Stifling a laugh she lay back and decided to enjoy the peace, silence, and comfort that her _friend_ had given her.

Unaware that the time she spent with this boy was precious.

Unaware of the moments she would have with him.

Unaware that she...loved him.

* * *

**The sound of an old dungeon door creaked and cracked in the dark as it opened, allowing a lone figure to enter its depths.**

**The door closed quickly behind squeezing out the light that had wandered inside.**

**The lone figure walked forward briskly as if on an urgent mission.**

**In its hand was an object of curious matter.**

**A dark sphere, shrouded by a murky red.**

**The figure made a sharp left and came upon a looming door.**

**Another figure stood to the right of the door. **

**A statue.**

**A statue that had ancient markings over it.**

**On top of the statue was a small black hole that size of golfball.**

**The figure removed it's hood and pulled out a thick book from inside the cloak it bore.**

**_"Dksar...Noium Kafsk ..." _****The figure said as it raised the book in the air.**

**"NTAKUWA" The figure shouted, its voice thundered.**

***silence***

**The figure then walked up to the statue and inserted the black orb inside.**

**The statue accepted it and the dark ball disappeared into the statue.**

**...**

**...**

**A low creaking sound emitted from the statue as the head of the statue grew into a bright light that illuminated the corroders where the darkness thrived.**

**The light grew smaller and smaller until it was nothing and the door slowly opened revealing what was inside.**

**Another figure could be seen on the far end of the long passage with many statues that lined the sides.**

**The figure continued to walk and stopped near the other figure.**

**"The time is ripe, Master...Another has been spotted with...the blood." The figure spoke.**

**"And who is this...other you speak of." The other figure asked.**

**"A-a boy...My Master..." The figure said.**

**"A boy?" The other figure said as it chuckled lightly.**

**"Yes Master, a boy that bares the blood." The figure said.**

**...**

**...**

**The other figure closed its eyes and began to chant a series of words.**

**_Mfodum...Sgtrak...Kygrigh...Enchatium..._**

**_A dark red enveloped the figure's eyes as it began to laugh. A horrible choking laughter that echoed and echoed along the corrodors._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"I am coming for you...Tsukune Aono."_**

* * *

**YAY HOW did you like it? :D**

**some more time with the two before things start gettin serious...**

**Anyways it is officially summer and i am rocking things;p**

**Actualy no im really bored and got super lazy... took much effort to write this despite the fact i was sick.**

**Also my cat died... R.I.P Chairemon... D:**

**sigh enough of that did u like it? **

**Especially the end part tee hee**

**Anyways ill see u guys next update which'll probably be ... (the way things are going now...) beeee ummmm i guess Sunday at the earliest if not then wednesday at the latest... **

**Sorry for taking so long.**

**Have a good summer**

**Girl on Fire**

**URA X TSUKUNE FTWWW**


	16. Explaining chapter 13

Hey guys I caught this before a lot of poeple read thank god.

So i ran into a problem with this chapter. Half of it got deleted and for the poeple who already read it it was repeated in two ways DIFFERENTLY cuz i coudlnt remember all of the it word for word.

So i went back and merge them together reread. It will make more sense.


	17. Chapter 14

**Hello Me readers :D**

**Welcome...Welcome to my latest chappppyy :D**

**How are all my readers doing? Good? ME TWO:D**

**Summer right now is ehh sometimes I'm out doing stuff with friends or just sitting at home being bored.**

**Sorry this chappy took so long to type I was like being suppppperrrrrr lazzzy ...**

**Anyways enough of that I now present to you my latest chappy**

Chapter 14: The calm before the battle

Tsukune's eyes fluttered open as his hands and legs began to tread water out of habit when swimming.

He looked around and decided that he was currently in the middle of the pool and as he looked to his left a small smile grew on his face as he realized Ura was swimming with him.

Tsukune decided that he should gather everyone together so they could play Marco Polo.

Taking a glance at Ura he quietly swam away from her and into the 4 feet part of the pool where Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, and Yukari were currently swimming.

He stopped a few feet away from then and all eyes were on him.

Giving a nervous laugh, he said, "H-hey guys want to uh play Marco Polo now?"

They girls glanced at each other and surprisingly all nodded.

"But we still don't know where Kurumu and Gin are." Mizore said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll eventually come." Tsukune said.

"But we should wait for them." Yukari pointed out.

"Alright." Tsukune agreed.

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted from behind the girls.

All of the girls turned around and saw Kurumu in a two piece.

Tsukune slightly blushed and turned the opposite way as Kurumu slid into the pool.

Gathering his courage Tsukune turned around and said , " So I guess the only person we are waiting for is Gin right?"

"Waiting for what?" Kurumu asked.

"We're going to play Marco Polo." Ruby suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh. Ok then." Kurumu said swimming towards the 8ft side of the pool.

All of the girls stared at her as she swam away, jealous that she could swim better than them.

"Ok so now we just need to wait for Gin." Tsukune said as he gave a little nod towards the girls and swam back towards Ura and saw that Kurumu was also swimming next to Ura and he shot a glance at her.

"Hey Tsukune want to race?" Kurumu asked in a playful tone.

"Ummm." Tsukune said as he took a glance at Ura who was treading the water beside him.

"I guess." Tsukune said.

"YAY!" Kurumu exclaimed as she nearly leaped out of the water at Tsukune and suffocated him in her massive breasts.

"C-cant B-B-breathe!" Tsukune exclaimed.

Kurumu shot a glance at Ura and smirked.

She released the suffocating boy and gave a small laugh and apologized to Tsukune.

"It's uh...It's fine." Tsukune said as a blushed danced on his cheeks.

Ura had been staring at the two with a an awkward feeling in her stomach.

_What is this..._

_This isn't what I felt before..._

_This is like...anger._

_**It's jealousy. **_The voice in her answered.

_Jealousy? Why would I be jea-..._

_Stop going on about that. It isn't true. _Ura said as she tried to convince herself that she was not in love with Tsukune.

"So...What are we doing now Tsukune?" Ura asked.

"Um I guess we are just waiting for Gin." Tsukune said.

"Waiting up for me?"

Everyone in the pool heard the voice and looked to one of the chairs on the deck pool.

"I was here the whole time." Gin said.

"The chair was just facing away from the pool." Gin said as a grin broke out on his face and he winked at Tsukune who in return stared at him with a dumb expression.

_Did gin just...wink at me..._

_What the heck_

_OHH!_

_Oh..._

Tsukune, who in turn just discovered what Gin's _wink_ had meant suddenly let out a fake cough and his face heated up.

Hoping Kurumu wouldn't figured out what Gin had meant he shot Gin a look of daggers in which Gin faked a scared look.

Tsukune took a glance at Ura and was surprised to see her blushing also.

_So...it seems Ura has also got it..._

Kurumu shot a glance at Tsukune and Ura who were both red.

"Did something...happen?" Kurumu questioned suspiciously

"NO!" The two shouted suddenly waving their hands in protest."

Kurumu shot another glance at Gin who smiled like a freaking _idiot_.

"WELL...I guess everyone is here now so we can play Marco Polo." Tsukune said.

"I'm fine with that." Gin said before flashing Kurumu a smirk and jumped into the pool.

A small ring of bubbles appeared beside Kurumu and Gin sprang up from it, splashing Kurumu.

She shot him an angry look and Gin pretended to be scared.

"Tsukune help me!" Gin exclaimed before the both of them ended up laughing.

"Maybe I need to teach these two their places." Ura said to no one in particular.

Both of the boys immediately ceased their laughing as Kurumu said, "Ok then let's play now."

"Who is going to be it first?" Kurumu asked.

"I volunteer." Gin said raising his hand.

Kurumu raised an eyebrow at him and eventually agreed. "Ok then. Count to 15 so we can have some time before you start." Kurumu said.

"Alright." Gin said as he closed his eyes and began counting.

Tsukune suddenly grabbed Ura's hand and swam away from Gin swimming towards one of the corners.

Ura glanced at Tsukune with a weird expression as the two set themselves in the corner away from Gin.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Ready or not here I come." Gin said as Kurumu let out a snicker from hearing gin say that.

"MARCO." Gin shouted as he waited for the polo.

"POLO." Everyone said.

Kurumu was in the top right corner. Ruby and Yukari were in the top left corner.

Mizore was in the bottom right corner with Kokoa and Tsukune and Ura were in the bottom left corner.

Gin, upon hearing the polo began to swim towards the top left corner.

Ruby not knowing how to swim well, grabbed the side of the pool and scooted along it, vertically heading towards Tsukune and Ura.

Yukari however was stuck as Gin closed the distance.

Again he called out, "MARCO."

Everyone shouted again.

"POLO."

And Yukari made an attempt to swim under the water but Gin felt the vibrations and moved a hand to where his feet where. He touched someone's shoulder as he opened his eyes.

"Darn it. Alright I'm it." Yukari said as she closed her eyes and began counting to fifteen.

Gin gave a laugh and swam backwards and eventually ended up with Tsukune, Ura , and Ruby.

"Guess this corner's the best huh?" Gin whispered in a low voice.

"You're going to get us caught!" Tsukune whispered back as he tightened his grip on Ura and swam towards the right where Mizore and Kokoa were.

As if on cue they swam towards the left and ended up in the corner with Ruby and Gin.

Gin then approached the middle of the pool and sank down, his head barely bobbing above the surface but enough for him to still breath through his nose.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Ready or not here I come." Yukari exclaimed as she shouted , "Marco!"

"POLO."

Yukari immediately hugged the side of the pool and began to swim towards the right towards the voice whom she had guessed to be Kurumu.

Kurumu saw Yukari coming and swam across the pool into the bottom left corner.

Yukari, hearing the splashes made a dive off the wall and barely missed Kurumu's legs and she immediately swam towards another side wall.

Kurumu swam quickly across the pool and had accidently bumped into the head of Gin in which she then proceeded to yell at him.

"Watch where you're going!" Kurumu shouted as she gently pounded Gin's head which resulted in a laugh from the obnoxious teen.

"Better watch out, she's coming." Gin exclaimed as he pointed to the small witch swimming quickly across the pool into the left corner as she constantly shouted , "Marco!" And everyone quickly replied with, "Polo!"

Upon reaching the half way point of Yukari's destination toward the left bottom corner.

Everyone splitted. Gin and Kurumu swam up towards the left corner and Mizore dashed to the right long with Tsukune and Ura who had already begun swimming up to the top right.

Kokoa took this opportunity and splashed at the right of her and using the side she swam up towards the top left.

Only Ruby remained as she attempted to swim under Yukari who was near the top of the water.

Unfortunately, the water was only 3 feet and Yukari tagged Ruby on the shoulder.

"Yay!" Yukari shouted as she opened her eyes to find that she had _gotten_ Ruby.

"Ok My turn!" Ruby said as she counted down.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Here I come."

"Marco!" Ruby called out as she swam forward with her eyes closed.

"Polo!" Everyone said at once.

"She slowly made her way into the top right corner and Tsukune and Ura were trapped. Ura tried to make a run left but Ruby immediately sensed it and waved one of her hands towards the left which made Ura fall back into the corner.

"Damn. We've got nowhere to go." Tsukune whispered to Ura beside him.

"Maybe we should go under?" Ura suggested.

"No that won't work." Tsukune responded.

"Marco."

"Polo."

A small grin appeared on Ruby's face as she heard two voices a few feet in front of her.

Approaching them rather quickly she shouted again.

"Marco."

"Polo!"

The voices she heard were nearly in front of her.

Tsukune seeing no way out for Ura and him decided to be the next _it._

"Sorry for this Ura." Tsukune said as he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and using somewhat of his force pushed her towards the left corner as he swam down towards the bottom right.

Ruby felt one going to the left and a loud one swimming down on her right.

She decided to go for the closer one and tagged him.

"yay! I got you Tsukune!" She exclaimed as Tsukune let out a laugh.

The played for another half hour until everyone eventually became tired and they agreed on leaving the pool.

Tsukune took a glance towards the sky and guessed the time to be somewhere around 2-3 in the afternoon.

He turned around and saw Ura drying herself off with a towel and a light blush played on his cheeks.

"So..." Tsukune began.

Ura raised an eyebrow at him as she bent over and dried her legs.

"So...Did you have fun?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ura said.

...

"Well, we should be getting back now shouldn't we?" Tsukune said.

"Lead the way." Ura said as she wrapped the towel around her body.

Tsukune took a glance back at the pool and saw that Gin and Kurumu were already gone along with Kokoa and Ruby.

He saw Mizore and Yukari drying themselves off and turned back to the path.

Tsukune's finger rested on the doorbell as the sound of it rang through the house and a voice said, "Coming!"

The door was thrust open, revealing Kurumu and behind her, Gin.

"Sorry, Come in." Kurumu said with a smile as she let the two in.

"Is there anyone else?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, Mizore and Yukari are coming." Tsukune responded.

"Ok. Thanks. I'll just leave the door open then since it is pretty hot in here." Kurumu said, fanning her face.

Tsukune and Ura began to walk up the stairs and stopped in front of their room.

Tsukune's hand gripped the doorknob and he turned it clockwise, revealing their room.

Both of them stepped inside as Ura said, "I'm going to take a shower. Don't do anything stupid."

"Ok." Tsukune said.

As soon as Ura had closed the door he stepped outside and went into Kurumu's room.

He found Kurumu laying on the bed and Gin was nowhere to be found.

"Kurumu." Tsukune said.

Kurumu sat up and questioned, "Hey Tsukune. What do you need?"

"Umm. I was wondering if I could use your bathroom to shower." Tsukune said as he pulled the sides of his wet shorts out to show they were still damp and uncomfortable.

"Sure. Go ahead." Kurumu said motioning her hand towards the bathroom.

"Ok thanks." Tsukune said.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and stripped off his clothes.

Turning on the water and testing it with his hand he found it to be quite hot.

He stepped inside quickly and immediately let out a sigh as the hot droplets of water pounded against his back, creating a warm sensation that filled his entire body.

He stood there for another 10 minutes with his eyes closed, enjoying the warm and cozy feeling the water created in him.

After washing off the shampoo from his body and head, he stepped out of the bathtub and picked up the dark red towel he had and began drying his body.

He brushed it over his arm and a sharp stinging pain pulsed through his right hand.

Taking a glance at it, he noticed there was a rather medium-sized cut that blood has begun to ooze out of.

Suddenly, his mind pulsed strongly and Tsukune almost let out a scream. The blood pounded through his head and his eyes squeezed shut.

He could not seem to draw his eyes off the cut.

_What the hell is happening to me._

Wrenching his hand away from his face he pounded on the door.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune shouted.

"..."

"Kurumu!" Tsukune shouted again.

"..."

Again there was no answer.

_What the hell...where did she go._

_More so however just what is wrong with me..._

He thought back to the previous events that had occurred and he opened his eyes wide at discovering the shocking revelation.

_So that's it..._

_I need...blood._

Letting out a sigh he washed the cut in the sink, with difficulty because every time he saw it, his body would constrict and he felt like dying.

After putting on dry clothes, he put on a bandage from the box he had found under the sink and opened the door.

Stepping out quietly he asked, "Kurumu?"

"..."

He walked out of the hallway and found that no one was in the room.

He decided on leaving Kurumu's room seeing that if he was found in there it would create an awkward situation.

He opened the door and came into his room once more.

"Ura." He asked out.

The figure on the bed sat up and replied, "Where'd you go Tsukune?"

"I went to Kurumu's to take a shower since...you were already using ours." Tsukune said.

She approached him slowly and brought one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder and said, "Next time, you need something...don't bother to ask me ok Tsukune?"

"O-Ok." Tsukune said as he noticed Ura's cheeks were a bit more red than usual.

_Is she...blushing?_

Unaware of all the times that Ura had blushed he decided to keep the thought to himself and not ask her about it.

Suddenly, he noticed a faint thumping sound.

No..A _pulsing _sound.

He looked down from Ura's red eyes and found the source of the pulsing beat was in _her throat._

_Gulp._

His eyes narrowed at it and could almost smell her blood from where he stood.

He found his knees getting weak and waved back and forth.

"Tsukune? Are you okay?" she asked not knowing why she was being so _nice._

"I..." His words were cut off as he began to lean in closer to her neck, where the _rich pulsating blood _flowed.

"Tsukune?" She questioned, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"..."

Tsukune leaned in even closer and felt Ura's chest barely touching his.

Letting out a faint growl he stopped and stared at her neck.

"Tsukune?" Ura asked.

"..."

Suddenly, aware of what he was doing, he turned around quickly and shut his eyes as he tried to rid himself of the sound and smell of the blood.

He found himself breathing hard, panting.

"I'm...I'm fine." Tsukune said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving Ura alone wondering what was going on with Tsukune.

_Something's definitely wrong with him..._

_I wonder what it is..._

Tsukune closed the door behind him as he stepped out into the hallway, the sounds of the door closing echoing through the long corridor.

_God..._

_That was close. I can't let her know..._Tsukune reminded himself mentally as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and with his head hanging low, he made his way into the living room where he heard Kurumu and Gin talking along with a bunch of other people who he guessed to be Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and Kokoa.

He came to a stop in the living room and found Kurumu, Gin, Ruby, Kokoa, Mizore, and Yukari sitting together in a circle on the dark rug.

Upon entering everyone stopped their cards they were holding and suddenly Tsukune noticed all eyes were on him.

"Oh...Uh...Sorry?" Tsukune said.

Everyone stared at him for a few more seconds before Gin gave a small light-hearted laugh and told Kurumu, "Let's get back to the game."

Everyone turned back and continued to play as if Tsukune wasn't even there.

After a few minutes Mizore finally turned around and said, "So are you going to stand there or join us?

"Oh umm yeah sure..."

Gin patted the empty ground beside him and motioned to Tsukune. Tsukune said with a nervous grin and sat down in the space that Gin had made for him.

"If you guys don't mind me asking just what exactly are you guys playing?" Tsukune asked the group.

"We're playing bs." Kurumu said with a happy grin.

Gin had to stifle a laugh as Kurumu shot him a glance that would just about kill anyone.

"So speaking of bs Tsukune...do you know how to play?" Gin asked.

"Yeah actually I do." Tsukune answered.

"Alright then. Wanna restart ladies?" Gin asked the group only to have a bunch of blank stares directed at him.

"I think they really hate me..." Gin whispered to Tsukune.

He tried to hold back a grin as he responded, "Anyone would if they knew how you acted.

"I'll take that a yes..." Gin said, facing away from Tsukune as he spoke to the group.

He collected all the cards and then began to shuffle it, splitting it into 7 even stacks with a few extra cards on the sides.

"Ok So um...I'll guess I'll start it then eh?" Gin said with a grin as he dropped down a card.

Ura got off of the bed and decided to go join the noisy group outside of the hallway.

Letting out a sigh as she stood up, she walked over to the door and opened it, making the laughs even more louder.

She walked to the living room where she found everyone playing a card game in which case guessed the game to be bs seeing the amount of cards in each player's hand and considering how many people were playing.

"Sooo...Playing Bs?" Ura asked from behind the group.

Everyone turned around to face Ura as a small blush began to form on her cheeks.

"H-hey guys I wanted to ummm-" Her words never finished as Tsukune cut her off. "Join you guys! Yeah. That's right. She wanted to join us in our game of bs.

Ura face grew a crimson red as Tsukune flashed her a smile and did the same thing in which Gin did for him. Her patted the empty space on his right between Gin and him.

She reluctantly sat down beside the two guys and Tsukune shuffled the cards once more.

After playing the card game Kurumu stood up and dusted off her short skirt as she bounced away shouting, "Wait here guys! I'll be right back."

"So how's it going with Ura dude." Gin asked Tsukune who had switched places with Ura seeing as Gin wanted to talk to Tsukune and Kokoa had wanted to talk to Tsukune.

"What?!" Tsukune questioned back, his face heating up as his cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"You heard me." Gin said with a grin.

*sigh*

"It's going fine although I would prefer it you would just leave it at that." Tsukune said.

"Alright whatever you say bro." Gin said with a smirk.

_No..._

_It's not going fine at all._

_I don't even know how she feels about me but it seems like I already do._

_It's pretty obvious she hates me..._

Kokoa turned to Ura and asked, " Hey Onee-chan. How come you still hang out with the _human _boy."

"What?! I-I don't." Ura said, her face flushed.

"Yeah you do, you were practically swimming with him the entire time in the pool and now you sit with him too. He isn't good enough for you. He's not worthy of me onee-chan!" Kokoa said, an anger flaring in her body.

"You aren't someone to tell me who I should hang out with." Ura said as she turned back around to Tsukune whom had been engaged in a conversation with Tsukune.

_Did I...just...defend him?!_

"Hey guys I'm back." Kurumu said.

"What with the bottle?" Tsukune asked as he pointed to the green beer bottle in Kurumu's hand.

"Yea what is that for?" Mizore chimed in.

"AWw yeah! Underage drinking! Way to plan out this party Kurumu!" Gin said, excited.

"You dummy! We're not drinking with it! After all, it's empty!" Kurumu said as she hit Gin on the head once, lightly, with the bottle.

"Well then if we aren't...drinking it, what is it for?" Tsukune asked.

"You mean you guys don't know?" Kurumu said in disbelief.

"It's for truth or dare...duh!" Kurumu said.

**WHEW Hey guys how are you.**

**Sorry this is a quick AN my eyes are so tired they feel like closing everytime I don't type a letter...**

**God Just fell asleep.**

**Gonna hurry this up.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chappy.**

**Next one up by next Tuesday.**

**Please rate/review/fav. They really make my day and I do look forward to reading them. Also feel free to drop some constructive criticism.**

**Also special note to Ruana007 who has been reviewing many of my chapters! Thank you ruana!**

**Well until then guys.**

**Have a good night...**

**ZZZzzz**

**ZZzzzz**

**ZZZzzz**

**-Girl on Fire...**

**God so sleepy see ya...**

**Edit: One more chapter until things get serious thought it was only gonna be one more but I couldn't fit it all into 1 chapter so I have to do two! :D SEE YA!**


	18. Chapter 15

**HEYYO wasup guys? **

"**The sky..."**

"**Oh..."**

"**You're Dumb."**

"**Yes I know..."**

**LOLAnyways enough of that, I am obviously here with another chappy**

***crowd roars in anticipation***

**Thank you, Thank you! So News Flash, This chapter is the LAST ONE before things start getting serious! DA LAST ONE! So I guess enjoy it.**

**Also, this chapter will be around 3000 words kinda in my mid-big range of words in a chapter.**

**But who knows that was before I started typing to it might be longer than that...**

**Man I feel kinda...weird right now...I'm listenin to Gotta be Somebody by NickelBack and I feel like writing an amv thing xD But enough of that here is my latest chappy. **

Chapter 15: The Moment before our lives...

Everyone's gaze in the room directed upon Kurumu who in turn, began to blush lightly, unaware of what she had done.

"Are you serious?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Kurumu said with a grin as she sat back down in her space.

"So who would like to spin the bottle." Kurumu asked taking short glances left and right looking for someone.

"It's totally my job." Gin said as he winked at Kurumu, making her cheeks flustered and she angrily looked away.

Letting out a laugh, Gin placed in the bottle in the middle of the circle the group had formed by sitting.

His hands grasped the edges of the bottle and he flicked his wrist and the bottle immediately began to spin.

Everyone leaned in closer to get a better look as it began to slow down. Everyone's breath caught in their throats and their bodies tensed up slightly as the bottle slowly came to a stop.

Its head pointed toward to Gin first as it slowed down even further passing Ruby then Kokoa.

After kokoa it spun a little bit more and passed by Yukari and came to a stop at Mizore.

Everyone except her relaxed and she looked at Gin, who had spun the bottle.

"Truth or Dare?" Gin asked with a smirk on his face.

Kurumu shot him a look that made him stifle a laugh with his hand as he brought his attention back to Mizore.

"Truth."

Gin thought a bit before he asked, "What is the stupidest thing you think you've done on your own free will?"

Mizore seemed to be deep in thought and she replied, "When I...confessed that I was a snow women to a human boy I had thought was my friend when I was young. It was stupid of me to even think of him as my friend even after he left..." Mizore said.

"Good answer!" Kurumu said as she wrapped a hand around Mizore's back and attempted to comfort her, knowing that what she had just said took a lot of courage.

After taking a deep breath to rid herself of the horrible feelings inside of her, Mizore grabbed the bottle said, "My turn!"

Placing in the middle of the circle she flicked her wrist and the bottle began to spin.

Slowly coming to a stop everyone leaned in closer once more as it passed Kokoa then Yukari.

Almost fully coming to a stop it went by Kurumu and came to a stop at Gin.

Pretending to be dramatic Gin slapped a hand on his forehead, "WHYYY ME!"

He let out a small inward laugh and Mizore said, "Revenge is o so sweet."

"So...Truth or Dare?" Mizore asked.

Laying back he responded, "Truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"That's easy. When I was small I confessed to my 5th grade teacher who I liked." Gin said.

Everyone stared at him until Kurumu said, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious..." Gin said as he tried to recall the event as he told it to the group.

"I think her name was...Hanako..."

"Yeah, Hanako-sensei."

"So it was like the 2nd day from the last day of school when the bell rang...Everyone was excited and ran out of the class quickly but I stayed behind to do what I had to do. So I left my backpack on my desk and walked over to her desk where she was working on some papers." Gin said recalling the event that played in his head."

"And I said -sensei. She looked up at me over her desk and I felt all weird and tingly. Maybe I think it was the crush I had on her. Anyways, she looked up at me and asked me Yes Gin? And I took a deep breath and turned my entire body to steel as I confessed to her. She stared at me a while before she stood up and walked out of her chair, over to my side. She then put an arm around my shoulder as she crouched down and explained to me that I actually didn't like her and that it was a misunderstanding and I was confused as she comforted me..." Gin said as he gently rested his hands on his sides as he finished the story.

Then Kurumu broke out laughing with her hand on her belly as she tried to stop the well of her tears in her eyes from growing any larger.

Gin thought a bit as he began to yell at her for laughing at his story when suddenly he realized just how stupid it had sound and began to laugh with Kurumu.

The laughter spread like a plague and eventually even everyone was laughing even Ura who had a fit of giggles and attempted to cover it with her hand.

"Don't try and –_hahah -_stop_-hahha - the..._laughter!" Tsukune said between laughs as he tried to remove Ura's hand away from her mouth, embarrassing her in the process.

The moment their hands connected with each other's they stared into each other's gaze with a serious expression until Gin coughed and they broke away, cheeks slightly flustered.

"Soo...I'm going to spin...again..." Gin said as we wiped away a few tears from his laughter fit.

He flicked the bottle and it began to spin.

As it came to a stop it landed upon Ura and everyone stood with their mouths open.

"What?" Ura asked.

Kurumu only pointed to the bottle as she tried to recoil in fear of the soon-to-be fuming mad vampire.

"I know, It's my turn." Ura said with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh I just thought...nevermind..." Kurumu said as he gave a small smile to the vampire who in turn turned to look at gin.

"Truth or Dare?" Gin asked.

"Truth." Ura said after thinking for a quick second.

"Ok, If you were forced to choose someone as your date to a party who would you choose?" Gin asked with a mischievous smirk practically glued onto his face.

"What?!You can't ask her that?! That's like asking someone who they would go out with?!" Kurumu shouted as she raised her fist into the air, shaking it to create a point.

"Of course I can. I asked if her she wanted truth or dare and so she said truth. And I'm asking for the truth in this question." Gin said matter-of-factly.

"But that's like...private stuff!" Kurumu shot back.

"Kurumu...its okay I just have to answer the question." Ura said as she waved a hand signaling Kurumu to calm down.

"Also you can only choose boys." Gin added in resulting in a shocked look from Kurumu.

_That damn bastard, when I get my hands on him..._Kurumu thought to herself and shot a sideways glance towards Ura who she found to be slightly blushing.

Her face certainly was redder than the pale skin she usually had and her cheeks were quite flustered.

"If I had to choose someone it would be...T-Tsukune..." Ura said as everyone except Gin almost leaped back in shock.

"M-M-Me?!" Tsukune asked, pointing an arrow to himself.

"Only if I had to choose someone dumby!" Ura said as she slapped Tsukune in the back of the head lightly, resulting in an annoyed groan from Tsukune.

"Why did you hit me for?!" Tsukune groaned out, clutching the back of his head as if he were in immense pain.

"Because you're annoying!" Ura almost shouted making everyone shrink away from the two!"

"But I didn't even do anything!" Tsukune said, pouting.

"Hmph!" Ura said as she looked away from Tsukune and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

_Sigh_

_Although it feels kind of...reassuring that she chose me...it makes me feel...h-happy..._

Tsukune took a look at the vampire girl beside him and for a second was mesmerized as she turned her face back to look at him.

Their eyes locked and Tsukune could feel his heart almost jumping in his chest.

"Alright love birds! Back to the game!" Gin shouted.

"What?!" Ura said angrily as a vein throbbed in her forehead."

"What are you talking about!" Kurumu shouted.

"They aren't love birds at all!" Kurumu repeated, threatening Gin with her hand.

_I can't let Tsukune be with that vampire!_

_She only uses him for blood!_

Tsukune looked at how fast the fight erupted and let out a sigh.

"Can everyone please just sit down and play the darn game..." Tsukune said with a weary expression.

"Fine." Kurumu said as she sat down.

"Ok Ura, your turn to spin the bottle." Tsukune said as he handed Ura the bottle.

She received the bottle and spun it quickly.

_Zoom_

_Zoom_

_Zoom_

The bottle whizzed pass the group as it went round and round until it came to a full stop upon Yukari.

"Ok Yukari, Truth or dare?" Ura asked with a gentle voice that everyone did not knew she had.

Even Tsukune was surprised at how soft the voice was.

"I'll go with...Dare." Yukari said.

"Finallly!Some action around here!" Gin said as he gave a thumbs up to Yukari who gave a thumbs up back.

_It's time to get some people out!_

"Ok Yukari I dare you to kiss Gin on the cheek."Ura said.

_Its time to get some people out!_

"What?!" Yukari asked with a shocked expression.

"Well it is truth or dare..." Gin said, hands behind his back, his eyes slightly closed as his back lay against the wall.

"If you can't do it, you're out" Gin said.

Yukari seemed to give a little sigh but immediately brightened up the mood with a smile as she forfeited the game.

"You're just going to give up?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, this game isn't really my thing..." Yukari said.

"Are you sure?" Kurumu asked once more.

"Yeah it's fine. I'll just watch and laugh at the dumb dares you guys are eventually going to dare each other to do." Yukari said with a smile.

"O-Ok...If you say so." Kurumu said with a sad smile.

"Ok so who's turn is it to spin?" Gin asked.

"It's Ura's turn again I guess." Kurumu said.

"Alright spin again then." Gin said.

"Ok." Ura said as she spun the bottle with her hand.

It went past the group at least 3 times as it began to slow down and landed on Kurumu."

"So Kurumu...truth or dare?" Ura asked.

"Truth" Kurumu responded.

"If you had to go out with someone in this room who ISN'T Tsukune, who would you choose?" Ura asked with a light grin.

_Let's see how you answer that._

"Also you can choose a girl also if that's how you...flow." Ura said.

"WHAT?!" Kurumu said in shock.

Kurumu let out a defeated sigh and said, "If I had to choose...I would choose...Gin..."

"Well well well, would you look at that? It seems the succubus has finally come to her senses." Gin said with a smirk on his face.

"Why you-!" Kurumu angrily shouted at Gin , taunting him to get closer as Tsukune came in between them to stop Kurumu from killing Gin.

"Easy there Killer!" Gin said with a smile as he bent down to pat Kurumu's head who was trying to squeeze past Tsukune but ended up getting herself stuck.

"You can let go now Tsukune. I'm not going to kill him." Kurumu said.

"Alright..." Tsukune said as he slowly released Kurumu from his grasp.

Kurumu thought to herself, "Why did I pick Gin...

_I feel like...I would've picked Gin even if Tsukune...was...available..._

_This is so confusing!_

Kurumu had been unaware that she was staring at Gin for about an entire minute and she attempted to hide the dark blush that crept onto her cheeks by turning away.

Gin was quick to catch it and let out an inward laugh, not saying anything about it and returned the game.

"Ok so who's turn is it to spin?"

"M-Mine..." Kurumu said as she received the bottle from Gin.

Kurumu placed the bottle in the middle of the group and spun it.

Zoom.

Zooom.

Zooooom.

It landed on Tsukune who awkwardly gave a small laugh.

"Sorry to do this Tsukune but I must win this!" Kurumu said triumphantly.

_Sorry Tsukune! But I'm going to win this!_

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Tsukune responded.

"Ok...I dare you to wear a bra right now." Kurumu said with a lopsided grin.

Gin and all the others immediately began cracking up as soon as they heard what Kurumu had dared him to do.

"Wha-?!" Are you joking?" Tsukune asked, shocked.

"Nope, either you do it or...you're out!" Kurumu said.

"Damn...Fine...I'll do it!" Tsukune announced as he stripped himself of his shirt.

"I'll be right back!" Kurumu shouted as she dashed off and returned with a black bra.

He snatched it out of her hands as he let out a snarl. After he finished putting it on everyone laughed even harder at how stupid he looked.

"You done?" Tsukune asked, grimly.

"Yeah, you can take it off now." Kurumu said between giggles.

"WAIT!" A voice shouted.

Tsukune had been in the middle of taking it laugh as he turned around and lost his footing. He collapsed into Ura and they fell into a heap together on the floor as Gin took a picture the moment he expected Tsukune would turn around. Instead he got the picture of Tsukune pushing on Ura's chest and a half tied bra hanging near his upper chest as he tried to stop himself from falling onto her.

"Kurumu! Kurumu!" Look at this!" Gin said as he ran to the succubus and presented her the picture and made the both of them laugh even harder.

"Watch where you place those hands Tsukune!" Gin exclaimed, laughing even harder.

Tsukune slowly got up as he placed his hand on either side of Ura's body, positioned under him. The vampire's eyes slowly opened, confused at what had just happened. The blood red came out like a small slit and turned into round orbs as she eyes Tsukune above him and tried to piece together what had happened. Their eyes locked for a moment and she felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach as Tsukune gave a little cough, realizing they had an audience and removed himself from her.

"Sorry..." Tsukune said.

"I-It's fine..." Ura responded.

_Wow...I expected her to hit me..._

"OK...BACK TO THE GAME PEOPLE!" Gin shouted, hands cupped around his mouth. A vein throbbed in Kurumu's forehead as she pounded him on the head.

"Shadup!" Kurumu shouted.

"H-Here Tsukune." Ura said gently as she handed him the bottle.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Kokoa.

"Truth or dare?" Tsukune asked.

_Hate to do this...but I gotta get some people out if I'm going to win this._

"Dare." Kokoa responded.

"I dare you to tell Gin that you looooovee him." Tsukune said as he smirked towards Gin who in turn shot him a smile.

_Well he is a pervert..._

"This outta get someone out." Gin said.

Kokoa leaned in towards Gin, feeling nervous.

Then she exclaimed, "I-I can't do it!"

"I'm sorry Nee-san!" Kokoa said as a few tears sprung from her eyes as she embraced her sister in a bone crushing hug.

Ura resisted the urge to kick Kokoa away but instead said, "It's fine...Just sit down. I'll win this for us ok?" Ura said with a smile.

_Nee-san is being unusually nice..._

_I wonder if something happened..._

Kokoa shot a sideways glance towards the human boy.

"OK so there's only Gin, Me, Mizore, Ruby, Tsukune and Ura left.

They placed for another 10 minutes and Ruby and Mizore were also out on dares b Gin.

The only people left in the game were Gin , Kurumu, Tsukune, and Ura.

They closed the circle as Ura spun the bottle forcefully.

As it slowed down it passed Kurumu then went pass Gin then pass herself and just barely passed Tsukune and landed on Kurumu.

"Truth or dare?" Ura asked.

_I gotta take out her dares right now _

"Dare."

Before Kurumu could even say anything she saw an object being thrown into the air by Ura. Her hands immediately shot out and grabbed the small box in mid air. She brought it down and was surprised and confused to see a box of strawberry pocky.

She took a glance towards Ura who gave raised an eyebrow back and she understood.

She had to play the pocky game with Gin. After all Ura seemed like all of her dares were directed at Kurumu and Gin and rarely Tsukune.

Letting out a sigh, she leaned over and opened the box. Inside she found a plastic wrap that contained 16 pocky sticks. She grabbed one out and handed it to Gin.

As she leaned in towards him she felt her hearbeat increase dramatically and could feel her cheeks heating up.

By now she guessed she looked extremely red as her lips wrapped around one side of the pocky stick. The other end was already in Gin's mouth who seemed like he was enjoying it.

She let out a frustrated growl and continued biting forward.

They were now inches away from each other's lips and she let out a sigh of relief as it broke before an inch.

They continued for another ten minutes and no one was eliminated.

"Alright it's time to break this up right now." Gin said with a smirk.

He spun the bottle and landed on Kurumu.

"Guess you're my first victim." Gin said, letting out a grin.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kurumu responded.

"I dare you to...switch your underwear with mine." Gin said with a malicious smirk.

"WHAT?! YOU PERVERT!" Kurumu shouted as she began to pound in his skull, creating a meteor sized dent.

"If you don't do it..you're out." Gin said in a sing song voice.

_How can he still speak._

_Now that I think about...I feel kinda...bad.._

"Alright I give up. I'm definitely not doing that with you so it's only you 3." Kurumu said.

"Ok here Tsukune you can have it! Get Gin out!" Kurumu exclaimed cheering him on.

It landed right on Gin and Tsukune let out a small chuckle.

"Your time has come big boy." Tsukune said with a grin.

"Come at me...bro." Gin replied.

"Truth or dare?" Tsukune asked.

"Always Dare!" Gin said.

"Alright, Take off your pants and wear a tampon." Tsukune said with a smirk.

"Woah bro...Alright fine...I'll do it." Gin said. He stripped himself of his pants and stood in his boxers as Kurumu handed him a tampon.

He reached for his boxers and he pulled them back up suddenly.

"Sorry bro. I can't do it." Gin said.

"Yes! I finally got you out!" Tsukune exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"Guess it's only you and me now..." Tsukune said as he turned around to face Ura.

"Alright there's a version in where I play, when there's only two people left. It has to be a dare and if they do it, the person who dares loses but if they don't then the person dared loses." Gin said.

"Alright let's do that." Tsukune said, receiving a nod from the silver haired vampire.

"I dare you...to kiss me." Tsukune said.

_Why the hell did I just say that..._

Tsukune mentally face-palmed himself as he suddenly realized that Ura did not plan on losing.

She leaned in closer to him and before he could say he was joking she claimed his lips. His eyes opened wide in shock as his brain shut down. The only part of his body that was awake. His lips. Tsukune gave an inward sigh as he melted into the kiss. Tilting his head to deepen it.

Suddenly a coughing behind them was heard as Kurumu began shouting.

"Alright you two get outta here. I'll handle this." Gin said flashing them a smile before he turned around and began a conversation with the succubus.

Time skip.

Tsukune head the flopping sounds of his shoes hitting the cement as he walked toward the academy.

Suddenly he saw the headmaster as he rounded the corner.

"Tsukune. There is someone I would like you to meet." The headmaster said, stepping aside to reveal a quite a young man. Tsukune guessed him to be around 25-30 years of age.

"He is going to be training you from now." The headmaster said and briskly left the two alone to converse.

Tsukune took a look at the man once more and found his hair to be a darkened shade of silver with black outlines as the man continued to stare at Tsukune as if he were studying a specimen.

"I'll be seeing you around...**Tsukune Aono."** The man said before disappearing completely.

_How did he know my name..._

_Although if he was teaching me he should already know my name...shouldn't he?_

**WHEW FINALLY DONE! That chapter was a doozy. I kept falling asleep while typing it.**

**Anyways did you like it?**

**IF you did please put all your thoughts into the reviews so I can do everything in my power to help you with what you want.**

**That felt kind of repetitive...sry guys had to develop some more Gin and Kurumu in here. This chapter was important believe it or not...**

**Not much to say...OOWIEE stomach ache D:**

**Xd**

**Well until next Tuesday? OH wait maybe Wednesday or Thursday. I got plans for july 4****th**** and going to party on Friday with buds soooo yeah**

**I'll see you when I see you.**

**Keep checking**

**Ja**

**~Girl on Fire!**


	19. Chapter 16

**HEYYO wasup g**

**HEYYYOO.**

**Hey guys how you've been? :P anyways I apologize for updating later than I said I would but that's because I went to watch a movie with my friends on Wednesday and then I celebrated 4****th**** of July on Thursday and Saturday I went to knots and began typing on Sunday :P**

**So anyways I present you with my latest chappy :DDD I hope you like it. Took me some thinking/brainstorming because I had writer's block again. **

**Without further ado here it is!**

**Edit: CatherineAnimeLover has pointed out to me that there is a small plothole nothing much but still a plot hole. The answer to this is that since Tsukune is still part human, the water does not affect him and the reason he had herbs was because he thought he needed them when he first turned into a vampire. Thanks for your review!**

* * *

Chapter 16 : Just some fluff.

Tsukune's body jerked suddenly as he sat up, his body slick with sweat. He had just had the same dream he had been having for a while now. It was the same dream in which he awoke in a single room and found an "illness" spreading from the middle of chest. He began to think that maybe it had some significance and that it was a sign of something to come.

His panting was rapid and shallow as he looked around the room. After taking a second to thoroughly analyze all aspects of the dream, he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, still thinking hard about the dream.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Looking outside the window of the dorm he guessed the time to be around 4 in the morning. Letting out a sigh he flicked the lights on and turned on the faucet.

Cold water ran through his hands as he splashed his face, further waking his brain up. After washing his face he suddenly brought his face up to the mirror above the sink. His hands rested on the sink table as he looked into the mirror.

He noticed he was parched, and his eyes were a dark pink almost...red.

_What is going on with me...?_

Thinking nothing more of it, he rubbed his eyes and dried his face with a soft cloth.

He stepped outside of the bathroom and walking past his bedroom , he quickly arrived in the small kitchen.

Deciding to quench his thirst he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up with water. Then he poured some herbs that made water drinkable for vampires.

Plopping a few ice cubes in it, he shook it around a bit and began to take small sips of the cool water.

He soon realized however that the water was doing nothing to quench his thirst as he uncontrollably threw the cup on the ground. His eyes widened as he tried to remember why he had threw it.

_What..._

Deciding it was just something random he did, he sat in his couch and began to stare at the black sky.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

Tsukune opened his eyes drowsily as he looked toward the door.

_I must have fallen asleep._

_Who the hell is knocking on my door this early in the morning!_

Tsukune wavered a bit as he sat up from the couch and headed toward the door. Feeling a bit uneasy, Tsukune opened the door and was surprised and shocked to find the person he had least expected.

"Ura-san?" Tsukune questioned, confused.

"H-hey...Tsukune." Ura murmured, her bangs slightly covering her crimson eyes.

"Hey um...Do you wanna come in?" Tsukune asked, moving to a side as he gestured to his dorm.

"Umm...Yea sure." Ura said waling into Tsukune's dorm as he gently shut the door behind the two of them.

He gestured toward a sofa as he sat beside her on the couch.

"So...Umm...is there a reason in particular that you came here at 5 in the morning?" Tsukune asked, not that he didn't appreciate the company.

"Well yea...You see Tsuk-"Ura's words were dulled out as a flowing sound grew larger in Tsukune's ears. The sound of rushing water...No...The sound of..._blood_

His eyes grew lifeless and his shoulders sagged a bit as Ura's voice was completely overwhelmed by the sound of rich blood.

"_Tsukune?"_

_What is that...buzzing noise...?_

_So far...away_

"Tsukune?"

Someone is calling me...Tsukune thought to himself as the buzzing grew to a very distant voice that eventually grew louder and louder.

"**Tsukune?" **Ura asked. Her voice had finally broken through the constant flow of the blood as Tsukune then realized what had just happened.

"Tsukune? Did you listen to anything I said?" Ura asked.

_No...No this can't be happening..._

_Not right now damn it!_

"..."

"Tsukune...?" Ura asked again.

She took a glance at Tsukune and could see his bangs covering his face, hiding his expression as his shoulders sagged.

"Ura please...Go away..." Tsukune spoke out in a raspy voice as she swore she could see his hair almost flash silver for a split second.

"What?" Ura asked, confused.

"Please...Just leave..." Tsukune tried again.

_No...She has to leave..._

"Tsukune...? I don't understand...what's going on?" Ura asked, innocently.

"NOOO..." Tsukune groaned out, clutching at his hair as he tried to avert his gaze from the _pale neck_ of Ura where her blood was pounding.

"Ura! Leave now!" Tsukune almost shouted.

"Tsukune? W-What's wrong?!" She approached him slowly and gently laid a hand upon his shoulder.

Tsukune flinched at the touch of the vampire's hand, not because she had touched him, but because that meant that she hadn't left yet and that she was still...in danger.

Tsukune then froze in sheer terror as he felt something inside of him _awaken._

He felt like his body and mind were being separated as if a giant wall had come in between whatever connection they held to one another. His pupils contracted as a look of pure horror slowly developed onto his face as he attempted to push Ura out of the room but to no luck.

His eyes then grew hollow and lifeless as he collapsed forward, his knees buckling as he fell to one side.

His head hit the floor but Tsukune could feel...nothing. Everything sounded muted and dull. It seemed as if life itself was running in slow motion.

His eyelids suddenly grew heavy and he could hear a very faint scream as the darkness closed in.

_I'm...I'm so...tired..._

_Yes I'm tired that must be it._

_This is a...good time...to take a...nap..._

"TSUKUNE!"

"TSUKUNE!"

_Smaller..._

_Smaller..._

_Smaller__..._

* * *

Tsukune's eyes shot open as soon almost as soon as they had closed to reveal an Ura holding him as he lay on the floor.

"Tsukune...Thank God you're o-" Ura said as her eyes widened in shock as soon as seeing Tsukune's face.

His hair remained black however his eyes were red and lifeless just like when...

_When he changed into a ghoul..._

_Wait..._

_That means then-!_

Suddenly before she could do anything else she had found that somehow he had already stood up and was hunched over a few feet away from her.

Before she could prepare herself the ghoul that was Tsukune launched itself directly at her with unbelievable speed she could barely keep up with.

_He does have my blood..._

_What am I thinking!_

_Focus Ura._

_Focus..._

She closed her eyes before opening them quickly , sensing the ghoul was coming and sidestepped. But as she leapt away she felt something grab her foot and realized that Tsukune had grabbed it.

It clenched on tightly and with all its might, swung the vampire onto the floor below it, brutally injuring her.

She opened her eyes slowly confused as to what was going on.

Then she saw it.

Above her, with a grim smile and lifeless red eyes.

The dark morning with the moon barely visible could be seen behind it as it lumbered over her.

It let out a horrible gut-wrenching laugh that echoed through the dorms.

"TSUKUNE!"

"AHHHH!"

_NOOOOOOO!_

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The sound of life came rushing back into Tsukune's ears as he sat up from the bed, panting.

Sweat could be seen glistening over his body as his eyes moved frantically.

His heart felt like someone had been clutching it tightly.

"What the...hell..." Tsukune murmured, his panting still inconsiderably rapid and shallow.

"What was...that..." Tsukune whispered, still in shock.

_Can't be a dream._

"It felt...so...real..." After thinking about it for a good 10 minutes he decided to take a shower. He threw away the bed covers and shivered a bit as the chilly air of his isolated room came to meet his sweaty body.

_It's kinda cold in here..._

He opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

After stripping himself of his clothes, he stepped inside the shower area and turned the knob.

Warm water shot out from above and Tsukune couldn't help but to let out a relaxing sigh, although still troubled.

After drying himself up, he stepped back outsides with only a bathrobe on.

_Man I'm thirsty..._

_Need something to drink. Water'll do._

He walked into the small kitchen and plopped in a few ice cubes from the freezer. He closed it and began to press the knob of the water tank, releasing the water into his cup.

He then began to take small sips of it.

After 30 minutes he found himself drinking rather quickly.

Taking a glance at the tank he noticed it only half empty and that he had filled it up yesterday night.

_I must be really thirsty to drink this much._..

He then found himself sitting on the couch after not being able to quench his thirst.

_Wait..._

_This feels...familiar..._

He then felt an overwhelming urge to close his eyes as he began recalling his "dream."

_This is just like...in my dream..._

_..._

_That means that...!_

One word rung in his mind as the power of sleep overtook him and his eyelids closed.

_Ura._

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knock

His eyes shot open as the knocking he feared would come. At the end of it all it would lead to him...killing Ura.

_No..._

_I can't let her in and I cannot let her know what is wrong with me._

He readied himself as his feet glided over the floor and stopped a few feet away from the door. He opened it and his fears were confirmed. Whatever the dream was, it had saved Ura's life...and his...hopefully...

"Ura..." Tsukune breathed, appalled by the beauty of the vampire.

"Tsukune...H-hey..." Ura said, as she tucked a silver lock of hair behind her ear.

"H-hey..." Tsukune responded as the air around them grew awkward and silence.

"So...Um...What brings you here?" Tsukune asked with a small grin.

_Why the hell did I say that...I sound like a...retard..._

Thinking to improve his impression he gave a small awkward laugh.

Tsukune was surprised to see that Ura was covering her mouth with her sleeve as she tried not to giggle at Tsukune, a blush present on her cheeks.

"S-sorry..." Ura said between giggles.

"Hey Tsukune...Can I come in?" Ura asked as her face became a bit serious and lost the expression she had when she was laughing.

"N-No! D-don't come in." Tsukune stammered as he took a step back and decided to close the door.

Ura placed in foot inside the door and stopped the door as Tsukune attempted to close it.

_Is he...avoiding me?_

"Tsukune? Is something wrong?" Ura asked innocently.

"N-no...It's just you can't come in right now." Tsukune replied.

"Why?" Ura asked, determined to figure out what he was hiding.

"B-because...Ura...please just leave...please..." Tsukune responded from behind the door.

"..."

_I'm going to figure out one way or the other._

"Tsukune...you know you can tell me...anything." Ura said.

The words escaped her lips a bit too quick for her to stop herself as Tsukune couldn't help but embrace the fuzzy feeling inside of him.

"T-Thanks...But d-don't...come in right now please." Tsukune responded as he opened the door wide and stood nearly a few inches away from Ura.

They were rather close to each other as their eyes locked and they shared a mental conversation.

_Tsukune...he needs blood but he feels like he can't ask me for it..._

_If only he knew...how bad I want...__**him**__...no his blood. How bad I want his blood...right?_

She stared into Tsukune's pleading brown eyes that held a mix of lust for blood and shame but most of all...fear.

_He's that scared of hurting me...?_

Ura let out a confused sigh at the thought of their relationship and quickly pushed the delicate yet confusing thought into the corners of her mind as they continued to stare at each other. Both of them not knowing what to say or do in the tense situation.

Ura knew it was only a matter of time before Tsukune lost his control to the lust and there may even be a small chance his ghoul form would appear.

In the past she had fought it before and she could do it again. But this time things were...different.

_I...I can't kill him...he means...too much to me..._

**He's just a human...**

_He's...more than that..._

_Have I been blind...to this...all along..,?_

Tsukune froze in surprise as he felt a pair of delicate fingers stroking his cheek gently. Just that one action had almost made his knee's collapse. He had almost been persuaded to let her in and take her for himself but he was suddenly reminded of what he had to do.

"U-ura...I'm sorry for asking you this but I need you to leave...please." Tsukune said as he laid his hands upon the silver-haired vampire's shoulders.

"Tsukune..." Ura breathed out, her shoulders shuddering slightly under Tsukune's touch.

"I'll leave if you tell me why." Ura responded although she had a theory of why Tsukune was avoiding her and avoiding her gaze.

"I-I'm busy and I have stuff to do..." Tsukune lied.

_Guess he's not going to tell me..._

"I know you need blood Tsukune." Ura said.

"W-what?" Tsukune asked, pretending not to hear her.

"What are you talking about...I'm perfectly fine." Tsukune responded averting his eyes.

"Cmon Tsukune. Look at you, you won't even look at me without flinching or feeling sorry or hateful of yourself. Anyone could tell that you need blood considering if they knew you were a vampire.

Tsukune let out a sigh as his shoulders sagged.

"I-I'm sorry..." Tsukune muttered.

Ura took a small step forward as she looked as Tsukune.

"There's nothing to be sorry for...But why didn't you tell me." Ura asked.

"B-because...I didn't want to worry you for no reason." Tsukune murmured.

"No reason?" Ura said as her expression softened and she brought a hand up to touch the boy's cheek.

"Tsukune...If you need blood just ask me. Trust me, I promise you that it won't make me worried but what makes me worried is that you need blood." Ura said.

"I always ask you for blood maybe it's time to return the favor." Ura pulled the left side of her nightgown down past her shoulder, revealing pale white skin.

Tsukune eyes widened as he suddenly realized that she intended to give him her precious vampire blood.

"Ura..." Tsukune murmured.

"Go ahead Tsukune, take it." Ura said as she turned her face away.

"A-are you sure?" Tsukune questioned, his eyes still wide as his eyebrows furrowed in concern and uncertainty.

"Yes Tsukune, I'm fine with it, it's a small price to pay for how many times you have given me your blood.

Tsukune could only nod as he stood up slowly and came toward the vampire baring her neck.

He could first his thirst become worse as he neared her and his eyes flashed red for a split second. He stopped when he noticed how close they were; almost pressed up against each other. He paused.

"Tsukune...I'll be fine...I promise you." Ura said, noticing Tsukune's hesitation.

Tsukune gave a small sigh as he reluctantly moved forward. He could feel his fangs emerge in his mouth and become sharper as he neared the pale neck where the rich blood was flowing. He paused again as his lips barely skimmed her neck as Ura unconsciously let out an inward groan from the touch.

_What did I just do..._Ura thought to herself.

_He really is that scared of hurting me..._

Suddenly she moved without even knowing it. One of her hands that were somehow already wrapped around Tsukune's waist moved itself up into the mass of dark brown hair as she patted his back with one hand and pushed him towards her, urging him to drink her blood.

"U-Ura?" Tsukune questioned, his voice muffled.

"Tsukune...Drink...please..." Ura said, her eyes closed as her body tensed up.

She felt a short stinging pain like a shot in 2 different places as Tsukune's vampire fangs pierced her pale neck and immediately began sucking on the luscious blood that Tsukune had thought he would never taste again.

At first it was just like when Moka had drank from him. He kept taking small sips of the blood that went inside his system and satisfied him. The taste was like nothing else. No one else had the blood that tasted like Ura's blood.

Soon he was intoxicated in Ura's scent as his blood-sucking grew into a rough drain of blood. He couldn't seem to stop himself from drinking Ura's blood as his vampiric side kicked in and his body would not listen to him.

_It's so...good..._

_How can anything taste like this...?_

Tsukune was now entirely focused on drinking her blood as he seemed to ignore everything else around him, including the small but audible groans of Ura. He drank until he was satisfied and pulled away after retracting his fangs and licking the puncture wounds shut.

Tsukune was looking more alive after drinking Ura's blood and color had started to come back into his pale cheeks.

After pulling away, Tsukune noticed that he was very tired and that it was still only 5 in the morning and the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"Hey Ura...Do you umm mind if I go back to sleep? I'm kinda tired." Tsukune said with a sheepish grin as Ura nodded slightly.

He turned around and began walking towards the bedroom.

"W-wait Tsukune...I was...I was wondering If...since I don't want to walk all the way back to the girls dorm...I was wondering if I could...stay here?

_Why did I just ask him that...?_

_What am I thinking!_

_*mental face palm*_

Tsukune thought for a moment as his cheeks blushed a dark red at a perverted thought that came into his head at the thought of Ura and him alone in his dorm.

"U-um...I guess?" Tsukune responded, unsure of where she would sleep. He didn't bother asking as he decided that she could sleep on his bed and he would take the couch.

"T-thanks Tsukune..." Ura responded giving Tsukune a smile that melted his heart.

"Oh also you can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch, after all, it is pretty big." Tsukune said as he patted the black couch behind him.

"Oh um thanks Tsukune." Ura murmured as she headed towards his room. She opened the door and stepped inside his room. On some of the shelves that she guessed Tsukune himself had built held some manga books and series. She duly noted that none of them were perverted. He had a cabinet in one corner that held his clothes and a wardrobe that held some more clothes of his. Below one of the shelves was a laptop and the only other thing in the room was his futon looking bed and a small table next to it.

_Wow...Guess this is his room..._

She went into the bathroom and washed her face before she went to lie in his bed. It was certainly softer than it looked and had a "Tsukune" scent to it. She lay on it, staring at the ceiling thinking how awkward the situation was.

* * *

10 minutes later...

Tsukune had already fallen asleep but Ura had not. She remained on Tsukune's bed, staring at the ceiling when a thought struck her.

_**Maybe you should sleep with him...**_

_Have you gone crazy?_

_There is absolutely no way I am sleeping with him._

In 5 minutes however she found herself standing at the foot of the couch, deciding whether or not she should sleep with Tsukune.

_Why did I ever listen to you..._

Ura took a deep breath and gently placed herself on the couch beside Tsukune who had his back against the back of the couch as he faced outwards. Ura squeezed herself in next to Tsukune as her back lay against his chest. She could feel her cheeks heat up slightly as she realized what position they were in.

_Just ignore it Ura..._

_Just go...to sleep._

In a matter of seconds she had already fallen asleep due to the warmth and comfort of Tsukune...

* * *

Tsukune awoke to the chirping of birds outside his window. His mind was still foggy and his vision blurry. He felt very warm and even a bit hot. He threw the covers to the side as his mind went blank at the sight.

Right next to him sleeping soundly was Ura.

"What the-..." Tsukune murmured as he remembered last night. Though he had instructed her to sleep on his bed. Somehow he guessed she had found her way to the couch and accidently fell asleep. Because there was no way she actually wanted to sleep with him. He looked outside of the window and guessed the time to be around 8:30.

Taking a look at the vampire beside him, he noticed that she was very cute when she was sleeping.

_Wow...She's cute..._

Tsukune could even see her drooling slightly as his expression softened. He reached out and stroke her cheek gently with one of his hands, waking her up in the process.

"Ura...I think you should wake up now..." Tsukune said gently.

She let out a yawn and a catlike groan as she stretched herself. She looked up to see Tsukune staring down at her and let out a loving smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door as the door was flung open to reveal a surprised Kurumu, dead-panned Mizore, and shocked Yukari.

_Oh crap..._

* * *

**ANNNDD we are done! Yup that's it. The end of my story wasn't it a great ending? JK JK JK JK. Was a joke don't rage at me :D We are only half way there guys or somewhat halfway. Not sure yet. **

**This chapter was meant as some fluff between Ura and Tsukune who I felt have not had some "bonding time" with each other lately. :D**

**The next chapter hopefully and I say maybe things will get serious. That was meant for this chapter but the unexpected happens. Maybe I want another chapter before it. Idk yet. As mentioned above in the first A.N. I apologize for taking so long to write this. I will try to stay on top of things...hopefully.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I look forward to actually reading them. They make my day :D**

**Well until next time guys.**

**Also sorry for any errors I finished this at 11:09 and I must update before Friday so yea. Didn't check my story. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D: :D:D :D: D: I LOVE SMILEY FACESSSSS!**

**EDIT: OMG MY FIRST 4k CHAPTER WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ja**

**~Girl on Fire**


	20. Chapter 17181920 into 1

**Hey guys...**

**First off...I would like to apologize for taking VERY LONG to update...the problem is I have just started volunteering part time at a library doing work and I need to get started on my summer assignment for school...I HAVE NOT YET STARTED! So basically I have been VERY BUSY with almost no time to type in a day. And as for my apology I would to give you guys a very long chapter due to my absence. Updates will return to normal a couple weeks after school starts (first weeks are always hectic)**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked the last chapter and I apologize for the plotholes I was not in the...right state of mind if you will when typing the parts that had the plot hole anyways I am here with another chapter for you guys!**

**ALSO I HAVE HIT THE 100 REVIEW MARKKKKK! WOOOOOO YAY! YEAHH! XD. MY next goal is to get to...200 reviews! Thanks very much guys. I hope you will keep supporting me through this fic and help me reach my goals. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite me to get to te 100 veiws!**

**IMPORTANT STUFF READ HERE! THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY ¾ OF WHAT IT IS SUPPOSE TO BE! IT WOULD'VE TAKEN TOO LONG TO TYPE IT ALL OUT SO NEXT CHAPTER IS CONTINUATION OF THIS AND THUS IS NOT **_**SERIOUS~**_

**\(^-^)/ :D**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT! Please vote in my poll! I CANNOT DO THE ENDING WITHOUT YOUR VOTES!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Only time can tell

**WOW A WHOPPING 13.5K WORDS! Summer Break Present? :D Sorry more fluff! Had a great idea!**

**SORRY OK READ GUYS I'll GTFO! **

**Hehehe I lied...**

**Jk ok bye!**

_Wow...She's cute..._

_Tsukune could even see her drooling slightly as his expression softened. He reached out and stroke her cheek gently with one of his hands, waking her up in the process._

"_Ura...I think you should wake up now..." Tsukune said gently._

_She let out a yawn and a catlike groan as she stretched herself. She looked up to see Tsukune staring down at her and let out a loving smile._

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door as the door was flung open to reveal a surprised Kurumu, dead-panned Mizore, and shocked Yukari._

_Oh crap..._

During that time the only words that rung through Tsukune's mind was...crap. How did he get himself in this situation in the first place? If only had had not agreed to let Ura stay over at his dorm. Wait. Was that her plan all along? To sleep with Tsukune?

_No..No..That's not right. She must have fallen asleep. Yes that's right it was an accident._

Also during that moment the door was flung open, revealing the other three members of their group Ura just simply stared at them. She then became suddenly defensive as the three girls stared at Tsukune. She embraced him tighter and entangled their legs within each other's as Ura gave him a sly smile.

_What the heck am I doing to him...?_

Tsukune not understanding why Ura was doing that pointed to her and gave a sheepish laugh at the other 3 at the door.

"U-um Hi?" Tsukune tried.

Then suddenly 3 things happened at once.

Ura with a confused look on her face backed up from Tsukune and fell off the couch dragging the blanket with her and left a half naked Tsukune with only his boxers on.

Kurumu's eyes widened as she saw the half naked Tsukune and her mind jumped to conclusions. Tears formed on the brim of her eyes as she ran out of the room leaving a shocked Yukari and Mizore.

Mizore seeing the scene play out decided that there was probably more to it and even though she felt a stabbing pain in her chest she decided to ask Tsukune.

She walked forward, unsure and questioned, "Tsukune? W-what happened?"

"M-Mizore oh um well you see... _I certainly can't tell her that Ura gave me her blood! God..._Ura ummm Ura c-came over t-to study?" Tsukune said hoping that she would fall for it.

"To study..." Mizore responded.

"Yeah and then s-she h-hurt her leg?" Tsukune replied with an uncertainty in his voice.

"She...hurt...her...leg." Mizore responded as her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah you see...and then s-she wanted to stay over because her leg hurt and she said she couldn't go back." Tsukune said.

Mizore knew that he was already lying about that but she decided to go for a different answer.

"And how does that explain that she's sleeping with you and you are without your shirt?" She asked.

"Well...That...I...I don't know." Tsukune said.

She stared at him with a fierce intensity before quickly questioning him again.

"OK. Did you do anything with each other?" She questioned, her breath held.

"What? What do you mean?" Tsukune asked, completely dense.

"Well...you are half naked with another girl..." She said, shadows hovering over her eyes as she hoped her fear would not be confirmed.

"What?" Tsukune questioned. It was then that it clicked into his mind. Why everyone was shocked when Ura rolled off the couch. Why Kurumu ran away. And why Mizore was questioning him now.

"OHHHHHHH...OH...That...Oh What?! NO! No we didn't do anything of the sort..." Tsukune said waving his hands in protest.

Mizore felt like the world had been taken off of her shoulders and she felt she could finally breathe correctly. Her eyes softened and she felt she could relax.

Letting out a breath she did not know she had been holding she said, "Ok...I really don't know what happened here but I don't really care." Mizore responded as she found a place to sit down. On the couch beside Tsukune who froze in place as she sat down.

A cool icy breeze emanated from her body making everyone in Tsukune's dorm including Yukari who stood at the door analyzing the situation, cool especially since the weather was hot and humid.

Sitting on the couch next to Tsukune Mizore could feel her cheeks slightly heat up (if that is even possible :P) and realized that she was blushing just from sitting next to him. She decided to make her move and she lay back onto Tsukune, her icy hair against the chest of Tsukune?

"Wha-?! M-M-Mi-Mizore?!" Tsukune questioned his hands raised, not knowing what to do with the ice maiden.

"Mmm?" Mizore questioned as she kicked her feet onto the other side of the couch as she now lay against a very shocked Tsukune.

_Her hair is surprisingly soft..._

"N-nevermind..." Tsukune responded.

_I guess this is fine..._

They remained like that for quite some time until Ura stood up and waved a goodbye to everyone and left the room to change for school.

"Hey...So um do you mind if I get changed Mizore?"Tsukune questioned to the ice maiden who had been resting her head against his bare chest resulting in a very flushed face.

"Oh yeah...sorry." Mizore said as she sat up as she tried to stifle her girlish giggle.

Tsukune merely just raised an eyebrow toward her as he sat up also and headed towards his room.

Mizore took a look at the door at found that Yukari had also gone.

_This is my chance._

She quickly caught up to Tsukune who was in the midst of opening his door so he could change.

"Tsukune! Wait up!" Mizore said.

Tsukune turned around to find that the voice belonged to Mizore.

"Wasup?" Tsukune questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey um...Nevermind." Mizore said with a sad smile realizing that Tsukune would not be content with what she was about to do.

"What? You sure?" Tsukune questioned.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine Tsukune." Mizore replied, shadows over her eyes.

"O-Ok...If you say so. Just let me know...if you need something ok?" Tsukune said with a mix of concern very present in his voice.

"S-sure..." Mizore said.

Tsukune turned around and began to step into his room when suddenly cold yet comfortable hands wrapped around his waist from the back.

"M-Mizore?" Tsukune questioned.

He was met by a girlish giggle and a voice that said, "Turn around."

Tsukune did what he was told and as soon as he turned 150 degrees he was saw a glimpse of purple hair that confirmed that it was Mizore. The next thing he knew was that his right cheek was being pressed against Mizore's lips.

When she released him from her kiss, she waved him a girlish goodbye and skipped out of his dorm yelling, "See you at school!"

"S-sure..." Tsukune said as he turned around and opened the door to his room for the second time, his cheeks very red and his mind quite fuzzy. He stepped inside and suddenly realized that he was a bit tired. He decided that he would just lay on his bed for a bit but not fall asleep.

As soon as his head hit the pillow on his bed he was overwhelmed by a familiar scent. Breathing it in through his nose, a series of images and thoughts began to flash in his head.

_U-Ura?!_

"But...did she sleep on my bed?" Tsukune asked out aloud. "But then why did she sleep on the couch with me...? There is no way she would've slept on the bed and on the couch...unless she purposely wanted to sleep with me...?- No. There's no way that she wanted to sleep with me..." Tsukune said, shaking his head.

"Aghh! This is all so confusing..." Tsukune murmured aloud.

He shot a look towards the clock on his night stand and decided there was enough time for a quick bath.

He briskly walked to the bathroom and opened the door. After stripping off his clothes he turned on the shower when he realized that he could only take bath's because the shower water could not be "changed" by the herbs that Ura had given him. He took out a bag from his cabinet in his room and in his hand he held a small bag. Taking out a handful, he sprinkled it on top of the water in the bathtub. Waiting a few seconds for it take effect he stepped inside and found that the water did not hurt him.

He let out a sigh when the hot water engulfed his entire body in the bathtub, releasing all of the thoughts and emotions he had stored up.

He lay his head against the back of the bathtub against a small white cloth as he closed his eyes, hoping for a moment of silence and relaxation.

In 15 minutes he found himself walking side by side with Yukari, Mizore, and Ura. However Kurumu was nowhere to be found. She hadn't used her signature move on him either.

"Have you guys seen Kurumu?" Tsukune questioned.

"I haven't seen her yet." Ura responded as their eyes locked for a moment before Ura blushed and turned her gaze away.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Tsukune asked.

"Well...considering that she doesn't know the truth of the situation we had yesterday I would say no. She isn't fine. But then that is kind of her fault because she didn't bother to ask about it like I did." Mizore said with a worried expression.

"Wow...I guess you're right...Maybe I should go fix things up." Tsukune said.

"Don't...She needs to be alone right now and sort out her feelings then she'll probably come to you after school or something. It's fine. Besides... school is starting right now." Mizore said as they entered the school grounds.

"Ok I'll see you next period Mizore!" Tsukune shouted at the already distant Mizore. She turned around and was almost a bit surprised that he waved to her. She couldn't help but let a smile take her face as she waved back.

Tsukune could almost feel a smile tugging at his lips as he looked over his shoulder and said, "hey Yukari! Come on! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Tsukune said.

Yukari waved goodbye to the small group of girls that she was talking to and hopped over to Tsukune.

"Let's go!" Tsukune shouted as he started to sprint to the class. The 3 minute bell had rang about a minute ago and their class was nearly all the way across campus.

"Darn...At this rate...we'll be cutting it pretty close." Tsukune thought mentally.

Yukari had also been sprinting with him, keeping up with his pace. In her mind lay a couple of numbers and equations.

"Hey Tsukune? I don't mean to bother you but at this rate we're going to be late by 2 seconds." Yukari said.

"What? How do you know that?" Tsukune questioned between breaths.

"Because I'm a _huff huff _genius." Yukari gasped.

"Alright then we'll just increase our speed."Tsukune said as he grabbed the little witch's shoulder. He released a measly portion of his Youkai that increased his speed nearly 2 fold. As they turned the corner Tsukune swear he saw somebody. His suspicions were confirmed when he turned the corner and ran right into somebody. The momentum carried them down the hallway and onto cement.

"AGH!" Tsukune groaned rubbing his knee that had grinded against the cement. He took a glance at Yukari to find that she was safe.

"Yukari. Are you alright?" Tsukune said.

"Y-yes...I believe so..." Yukari said.

"Wow...I didn't think I was going that fast..." Tsukune whispered when he heard movement on the right side.

He took a glance at the person he had run into and his eyes widened.

"K-Kurumu" Tsukune asked, his voice laced with concern.

The succubus quickly stood up dusted off her clothes and found that the boy that had run into her was none other than Tsukune.

"T-Tsukune?" Kurumu questioned as her eyes fell over the witch beside Tsukune. Her face remained shocked for a bit before she remembered the other day. Her face contorted in anger and overwhelming sadness as she turned and ran away from the two.

Tsukune was still on the ground when Kurumu began to run. He attempted to stand up when his knees collapsed below him and took him to the ground.

"AGGHHH!" Tsukune groaned out, clutching his knee in pain. His eyes widened as he saw a small glimpse of the succubus in the distance.

"KURUMU! WAIT!" Tsukune shouted as he stood up ignoring Yukari's protests not to.

_I can't let my friendship with her end like this!_

Tsukune gave a grunt of pain and began to run after her when his hand was met by another. He turned around and saw a somber Yukari shaking her head.

Tsukune understood and collapsed on the floor filled with overflowing emotions.

_God damn...I'm such a...dumb***..._

"Tsukune...Just leave her alone and she'll figure it out herself..." Yukari said as she tried to comfort Tsukune.

"I guess...I guess you right..." Tsukune said.

"We're going to be late for class Tsukune!" Yukari said as she suddenly remembered why they had been running.

As if on cue the bell rang throughout the school and all the students were in class except for Tsukune and Yukari.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and the sound of chairs and desks scraping against the floor echoed throughout the school as all of the students pushed and shoved their way to the cafeteria.

"All right everyone do pages 113-120 evens and odds for tonight's homework!" The history teacher shouted out loud to the students that were running out of the door.

A bunch of groans were emitted from the students.

Tsukune slowly rose up from his seat, stretching his limbs as a soft sigh escaped from his lips.

He took a glance around the room and found Mizore packing her things.

"Hey Mizore, ready to go?" Tsukune asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah let's go." Mizore replied, carrying her bag with one hand as the two walked through the door into the hallways that were already flooded with students.

As the rounded the corner Tsukune he saw a glimpse of light blue hair.

_Kurumu? I should go after her before things get worse._

"Hey um Mizore, I'll meet up with you guys later alright?" Tsukune said, walking a bit faster and keeping his eyes focused.

"Um sure. Where are you going?" Mizore questioned, turning around to face Tsukune but only to find he had already sprinted ahead.

"Excuse! Coming through!' Tsukune exclaimed running at full speed. He turned the corner and almost slipped due to how fast he had been running. He saw another glimpse of the same hair turning left. He chased after it and found himself near a pair of stairs. He walked to the side and looked up. His eyes caught another glimpse of the same hair again and he could hear footsteps pounding on the stairs as whoever it was ran up them quite quickly. _Damn!_

Tsukune took a deep breath and bounded up the stairs, taking 2 or 3 of them at once. Half way up his breath wasn't even beginning to tire. _What the heck...how am I not tired. Maybe because I'm a vampire? _ Tsukune released just a tiny bitsy piece of his Youkai and he found himself going faster than a normal human could run. He zoomed up the stairs and at the last set of stairs he saw the door still closing ahead, revealing light. He ran forward and kicked it open only to find that know he was on the roof of one of the school buildings.

And on the roof with him was a girl with light blue hair. A succubus...

"Kurumu..." Tsukune said, the speed of the winds on top of the building muted out his voice before it had traveled over to Kurumu. She turned around, sensing someone behind her and saw Tsukune. The man she loved with all her heart and the man she would do anything for...Her destined one. Or was he?

She had been expecting to die since yesterday after all when a succubus' destined one rejected her, her heart would not be able to handle it and would give up. But ever since yesterday if anything she was only feeling heartbreak and had not come close to the point where she felt she could die. She expected worse from the situation.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune said this time, in a larger voice. The two seemed to stare at each other for a while, Kurumu's hair fluttering in the wind.

"Kurumu, listen I-" Tsukune said but was cut off by Kurumu who had angrily stomped over towards him.

"H-How could you Tsukune!" She screamed, sobbing as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her heart felt heavy yet again and her head felt thick. Why did he choose her? Why after everything she had done to him, why did he choose her? Why after Kurumu tried her hardest to get Tsukune she could never ever truly get him to be hers. Why...?

She sobbed again, her figure shaking horribly. Tsukune's heart clenched in agony as he could not bear seeing his friends like this.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune whispered as he put a hand around the shoulder of the succubus.

"Kurumu I...I didn't do what you think I did..." Tsukune said.

A spark of renewal awoke in her, a tiny flame for a new day, a new future. New? Why new? New because it was time she woke up. New because the old is gone. New because she finally realized.

"W-What do you mean?" Kurumu said, looking at Tsukune with tearful eyes.

"Mizore asked me and I told her we didn't do anything..." Tsukune revealed.

"You guys didn't..." Kurumu murmured.

"N-No...No we didn't." Tsukune said, embracing the girl tighter.

She squeezed in tighter against Tsukune for it would be the last hug she received from him in a while. She had known it for a while now. She had always known it from the beginning she was just too...excited to fall in love and before she knew it she had found her destined one. But things aren't always as they seem...

After taking a couple of seconds of hugging each other she embraced his scent for the last time before saying, "Tsukune...I'm fine now..." It was her goodbye gift to him. She was removing herself as one of the lover positions in his life. She no longer loved him as lovers do but would continue loving him as a close friend.

Tsukune hesitantly released her from his embrace and was surprised to see that she was smiling.

_He had never once looked my way. He had never taken notice of me. He had never given me that loving smile that lovers give each other. He had never...loved me...But...that's fine...because...I now know that he was never meant to be...my...destined...one._

* * *

Tsukune's hand slipped from under the side of his face waking him up. His eyes still unfocused and blurry as he sat up straight and raised both of his hands towards the ceiling.

"Tsukune?" Mizore asked from beside him.

"Oh sorry, I was just stretching." Tsukune replied as he let out a yawn.

Mizore stifled a giggle as she turned her attention back to the quarreling voices on the left of her.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he turned his gaze6 to where Mizore was looking.

"We should go to this one!" A voice said.

"NO! This one!" Another voice shouted.

"Why those? This one is much better." A third voice said.

"Let's ask him." The first voice said.

"Is he even awake yet?" Another voice chimed in.

"I don't know lets go see." The third voice said.

_What...is going on...?_

"Hey M-Mizore?" Tsukune questioned.

"Yes Tsukune?" Mizore replied, a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Um...What is going on?" Tsukune asked.

"You'll see!" Mizore replied, winking as she turned away. Squinting, his eyes could make out a figure. A girl. He realized who it was and was surprised to see Kokoa with her also.

"R-ruby?" Tsukune said, confused.

"Hello Tsukune." Ruby replied.

"Ummm... Not to be mean but what are all of you guys doing here?" Tsukune questioned, noticing that Kokoa was there also.

"And what are you guys talking about?" Tsukune added.

"Should we tell him?" Ruby said, turning around to Yukari and Kurumu. Kurumu just gave a slight nod and Ruby turned her attention to Tsukune.

"Well...We're discussing where we should go for our break." Ruby said, matter-of-factly.

_Oh...I forgot...Yukari was explaining that to me earlier..._

"When is it again?" Tsukune asked.

"It's tomorrow. Didn't Yukari tell you?" Mizore asked.

"Y-Yeah...Yeah she did...I was just uhh makin sure!" Tsukune replied with a fake laugh.

"Well, we were deciding where we should go." Kurumu said.

"So there are 3 locations we've chosen." Ruby said as she took a step forward and held out a magazine.

"So the first location that Kurumu wanted to go to was the Blast Zone Water Park. It just opened recently and the tickets are at a half price right now." Ruby said pointing to the picture on the magazine.

"The other one that Kokoa wants to go is the Ocean Adventure Land! It also opened about 2 weeks ago. It's almost like a huge aquarium with a couple of rides." Ruby stated.

_I didn't know Kokoa liked those kinds of things..._

"W-wait...Why do I have to choose?" Tsukune questioned.

"Because we can't decide Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaimed as the urge to jump on Tsukune finally bursted. She leapt on him and smothered him with her chest resulting in a choking Tsukune.

"C-can't Breathe!" Tsukune shouted, his voice muffled against cotton.

Mizore let out an annoyed sigh as she simply plucked Kurumu off Tsukune for a second, more than enough for Tsukune to escape.

"T-thanks Mizore." Tsukune replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Ok. The third place is the one I want to go to. It's basically just a place with rooms to stay in and there are spas. There's also room service. Although its overnight..." Ruby said tapping her chin.

"So Tsukune you'll choose mine right?" Kurumu shouted as she attempted to smother Tsukune again.

"Ummm...I don't really care which one we go to..." Tsukune said, averting the gazes of 3 of the girls.

"It's your fault he won't choose mine!" Kurumu shouted pointing a finger at Ruby.

"What?! It's your fault he won't choose mine!" Ruby countered.

The 3 of them broke out in a angry mob fight as Tsukune just sighed and walked away.

He gave a smile as he passed Mizore who was staring at the fight. As he sat back down he noticed a presence beside him. He turned to his right and saw her. Pale silver hair almost white that matched with a pale tone of skin and red eyes that seemed to be the color of blood but more..._pure.\_

"U-ura?" Tsukune said.

She simply turned her head to look at Tsukune before giving a light blush.

"Tsukune..." Ura whispered.

"Hey um Ura...what is your...umm opinion...on all of this." Tsukune questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ura asked, rubbing her eyes.

_I think she just woke up..._

_I wonder what she looks like sleeping_.

Then Tsukune remembered yesterday night when he had seen Ura sleeping with him.

_Oh so I did see..._

"Where do you want to go for the break?" Tsukune said.

"Well...I want to go visit the human world and do something fun." Ura answered lightly.

"Anywhere specific?" Tsukune said.

"Well...I kind of wanna go to the...beach..." Ura replied a blush forming on her cheeks.

Hearing the word "beach" Kurumu turned her head away from the fight, breaking the fight up.

"That's a great idea Ura! We can go the beach!" Kurumu shouted, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"The beach?" Ruby said, pondering for things to do at the beach. After a couple seconds of silence and everyone staring at Ruby to see if she agreed to going to the beach, Tsukune asked her if she was ok with it.

"I'm fine with it...after all it actually isn't that bad of an idea." Ruby said, amazed that she and Kurumu had finally agreed on something.

"What about you Kokoa?" Ruby asked, turning her to face Kokoa.

"I'm fine with it if Onee-san is." Kokoa stated.

"Alright then. It seems we are going to the beach." Ruby said.

"How are we going to get there?" Ura asked to everyone who then seemed to turn their gazes to Tsukune.

"What?" Tsukune said, confused as to why everyone was staring at him.

"How are we going to get there?" Ura repeated.

"I guess we can ask bus-driver-san to take us?" Tsukune said, gulping nervously at the stares.

"Well, we can't meet up tomorrow so why don't we just go today. We can pack our stuff for a bit and then go." Kurumu suggested, pointing a finger in the air.

"But where are we going to stay? Tsukune questioned, hoping that they wouldn't stay at his house for the entire night.

"I know! I've been reading this magazine and it says there are things called "hotels" and you can stay in them for however long you want!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping around with the magazine in her hand.

"But I we don't have any m-" Tsukune was cut off and Kurumu exclaimed, "That's another great idea! We can just stay at a hotel."

_But...It costs quite a bit of money..._Tsukune sighed mentally, facepalming.

"So it seems we are going to stay at a hotel..." Tsukune thought to himself. He felt a pat on his back and turned around and was surprised to see Gin.

"Hey Gin." Tsukune said.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for half. Girls don't know the term "money" Gin said, giving a sly grin towards Tsukune before walking away.

Tsukune thought for a bit before laughing out loud, realizing that they didn't really didn't know how much money Gin and he would have to pay for 8 people at the hotel including themselves.

"Ok then, now that everyone knows what we are doing, you should go pack your stuff for a one night stay." Yukari said from the side of the room.

Tsukune turned around and looked at the clock on the wall.

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock _

_Tick Tock_

_School ends in a few minutes..._

Tsukune took a glance on his right and found Ura bored by the conversation that was taking place with the rest of the group, even Gin.

He decided to that he would start a conversation with her and maybe get her to do something together with him.

He stood up and walked over to where she sat on her desk, both hands propping up her face. Her eyes seemed to stare off into the distance and her shoulders sagged a bit. But there was a light rosy blush present on her cheeks that was revealed by the sunlight coming through the window.

He tapped her on her shoulder and the contact between Tsukune and the vampire sent goose bumps up and down his spine. After all, he had touched her bare skin because today, Ura wasn't wearing the school uniform but instead she wore a simple tank top.

She felt a tap on her bare skin as she removed her hands from the under sides of her face and turned to face _Tsukune._

"Ura, can I talk to you?" Tsukune questioned, pointing to the door.

_Outside? Why does he want me to talk alone with him outside?_

"Tsukune?" Ura asked, confused as to why he wanted to talk to her.

"J-just come." Tsukune said, gently grabbing her arm to help her up when she had begun to stand up from the desk.

He pushed opened the door and the two stepped outside, a tension in the air around them.

"H-hey...Sorry about this morning." Tsukune said, referring the situation the two had gotten in.

"I-its fine...and thank you for letting me...sleep over..." Ura replied, her silver hair dancing in the wind.

"..."

After a few moments of unbearable silence Tsukune decided to attempt to start another conversation.

The bell signaling the end of school rang and Tsukune and Ura began to walk away from the school, hands in their pockets.

"Did you umm sleep well?" Tsukune said,

_WHAT THE HELL! I sound like a pervert...a stupid one at that..._

Ura's face flashed with confusion before the full effect of what he had asked her sank in.

"What...?...I...I-I s-slept...well..." Ura responded, her cheeks very red as she practically stammered the words out, her tongue refusing to work.

Once again, the awkward silence came in and Tsukune decided the two should sit down.

"Ura, wanna sit down?" Tsukune said, pointing his finger to the bench across them.

"Sure." Ura replied, walking over to the bench.

They both sat down, with a mere 6 inches between each other, each with a blush on their cheeks.

"Hey I'll be right back ok?" Tsukune said.

"Wait here!" Tsukune stood off of the bench and began to run towards the school leaving Ura alone by herself on the bench to wait for his return.

It was about 5 minutes before he finally returned, panting.

"H-Here!" Tsukune said between gasps of breath, handing her a bottle of tomato juice and keeping one for himself. In the other hand was a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Ura asked.

"My stuff for the trip, I got it when I went to get the juices for us." Tsukune responded as he lay back on the bench. School had almost been let out 30 minutes ago.

_Time passes so fast..._Tsukune thought to himself as he looked toward the sky. The sun was almost already setting and the colors of orange and dark yellow engulfed the two lightening up their faces.

A small smile formed on his lips at how great life was at the moment. Surrounded by friends and loved ones...and to be able to protect them...

Ura took a glance at Tsukune and found he had a small smile tugging at his lips. She decided to do the same and she laid back on the bench and found it to be strangely comfortable and relaxing. The warm sun on their faces, the soft breeze that frequently rose around them and being with him. Tsukune...

"Tsukune..." Ura breathed, repeating his name.

Tsukune heard his name being called softly by Ura and opened one eye to take a glance and was surprised to see she was doing the same thing as him. When he lay back on the bench, he felt her hand slide over his.

The two hands rested on each other and found warmth.

_Surely she hadn't meant to do that? Her hand probably acted on its own accord. Tsukune thought to himself._

After a few moments of silence, Ura found herself almost falling asleep. She shook her shoulders to wake herself up. Her limbs felt tightened and she stepped off the bench to stretch herself. Her hands reached up into the sky and she let out a catlike groan as she stretched herself, a smile on her lips.

She heard a noise beside her and turned around still in the midst of stretching to find Tsukune laughing at her. She sent him a confused look and Tsukune said between laughs, "You-You should've seen y-yourself in the mirror!"

Ura's face turned a very bright red before sitting down immediately.

"S-sorry..." Ura said, blushing. She was about to open her mouth to say something else when Tsukune cut her off.

"D-don't worry...I won't tell anyone if that's what you were going to say." Tsukune whispered.

"Now that I think about my limbs are tired also." Tsukune said before standing up and stretching. Instead of a catlike groan it sounded manlier and even made Ura laugh.

Tsukune froze in the stretching position but didn't look directly at Ura when he heard her laugh. It was a real laugh. It wasn't a fake laugh or a girlish giggle but an honest care free laugh.

_Beautiful..._Was the one word that wrung through his mind.

"I can see why you laughed when I did it now." Ura said, her cheek flustered. Tsukune sat back down and said, "Yeah...Sorry about that..." – with a cheeky grin.

_It's now or never._

Tsukune turned his nerves into steel and cemented his feet into the ground before he said," H-Hey ura...if you don't mind me asking...what's our relationship as of now?"

Ura froze up in place for a moment before softly replying.

"I'm not sure Tsukune..." Ura said, barely a whisper.

Tsukune didn't know whether to be happy or sad with the answer she had given him but then again if he were in her situation he wouldn't know how he felt about their relationship.

"W-what do you mean?" Tsukune pressed on.

"I..." Ura said before letting out a deep sigh, laced with all the worries and confusions she had in her mind.

"I just don't know...one part of my mind is saying one thing and the other part is saying another. I don't know what to feel.

Tsukune guessed that the "other part" was her pride. It had held her back all this time.

"And what are they...saying?" Tsukune questioned, getting ready to jump back at any time.

"That...T-That...I-I'm...i-in..._love_ with you...Tsukune..." Ura revealed her bangs shallowly covering her eyes. Her cheeks held a flustered look and her eyes were honest and truthful. She was vulnerable. Tsukune had done it. He had smashed the brick wall that Ura had surrounded herself with and had maybe just maybe found a place in her heart with her.

Tsukune's eyes widened and his mind went into shock mode for a while as his brain tried to register what had just occurred. Ura...Ura Akashiya, the proud and noble shinso vampire, had just told a human that she had...loved him.

_She...loves me?_

_Ura...loves me?_

"A-And the other is saying that I...I don't love you..." Ura said, trembling ever so slightly.

Tsukune's heart almost dropped down the gutter in agony.

"A-And which one do you believe?" Tsukune said, slowly, a hand somehow wrapped around her back already, holding her tightly.

She froze at his touch a bit before saying, "I'm...I'm not sure yet..."

She suddenly took notice of the hand wrapped around her and grew _angry._

_**A filthy human is touching you.**_

_**He is a creature that is below you and yet you allow him to be on an equal level with you.**_

_**You are a vampire**_

_**A mere human cannot be on the level of a vampire.**_

Her pride, now angry, spoke.

"Tsukune. Can you please remove your hand off of me?" Ura said, saying like it was a command.

"Oh...Um Yeah sorry." Tsukune muttered as he removed her hand from the vampire but wondered why she had suddenly become cold.

"U-ura? Are you okay?" Tsukune asked, unconsciously bringing a hand and placing on top of hers.

"Why would you care?" Ura spoke, her eyes blazing with anger as she removed her hand away.

"What? Because I'm your...friend...and I care about you!" Tsukune shouted, his eyes suddenly angry that Ura had tried to push him away.

"Just drop it!" Ura roared and Tsukune froze in shock.

"How many times do I have to tell you? II don't want you me alone!" Ura shouted.

Tsukune froze in shock at seeing tears forming in Ura's eyes. Had she really hated him that much that she needed to cry?

"I CAN'T!" Tsukune screamed and Ura froze in place, staring at the boy.

"I...I'm sorry..." Ura said, tears dripping from the corners of her eyes.

"G-Goodbye..." Ura whispered as she turned away.

The vampire turned around and stared into the opposite direction before beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Tsukune shouted and did the only thing he could think of to stop her from walking away and leaving him. He reached forward and grasped her hand in his. His hand slid into hers and he could feel her turning around. The moment she turned around and seemed to stare into her eyes, the electric-like shock between the hand contact stopped all thoughts in their heads.

"Wha-?" Ura started to say but the word could not seem to come out because of the electric-like shock that coursed through her entire body and caused her to freeze. "What are you doing?" Ura exclaimed staring into his chocolate eyes before staring at her hand wrapped tightly by his soft hands.

"I...I can't let you leave..." Tsukune whispered closing his eyes. He moved closer to her and murmured, "Are you alright Ura?"

Ura, upon hearing his words, felt her knees buckle and her heart grew heavy and began to beat at an increased rate. With the sound of her heart beating madly in her ears, she fell down, or rather, fell into Tsukune.

"U-Ura?" Tsukune said, surprised.

Ura froze at the extended contact between the two when she had "fallen" into him.

The two were wrapped around each other. Ura's arms were wrapped around Tsukune's neck and Tsukune's hands were wrapped around her waist. Ura unconsciously squeezed in tighter against Tsukune and felt that Tsukune had lost his balance in the process as the two fell backwards onto the ground.

"U-u-Ura?!" Tsukune said again feeling the blood beginning to form in his nose.

"J...J-just...h-hold...me..." Ura said, closing her eyes slightly as the two lay on the cement sidewalk, wrapped in each other's embrace.

_**Why are you hugging him?**_

She didn't know any of the reasons for the things she had been doing to him. She didn't know who or what had convinced her that it was okay to do this with Tsukune but it felt...right. It felt like, it was almost...meant to be.

Tsukune nerves were still paralyzed by the simple awkwardness of the situation even though they had done things more...embarrassing then what they currently were doing.

"Ura..." Tsukune whispered before his mind accepted the situation and his face began blushing madly at the girl that was right on top of him, tucking a lock of her silver hair behind one ear.

They stayed like that a couple of minutes before Tsukune let out an awkward cough and Ura removed herself from Tsukune.

"S-Sorry..." Ura whispered standing up.

"Yeah...It's...It's fine." Tsukune replied, dusting off of his pants and also stood up.

The two stared at each other before Tsukune's expression turned serious and he asked once more, very gently and lightly.

"U-Ura..." Tsukune murmured.

She turned around hesitantly with a scarlet blush on her face. In her eyes were a look of shock and confusion.

"D...Do-Do you...dislike me?" Tsukune said, approaching her slowly.

She turned her face to look upon the gray cement at her feet and replied slowly.

"I...I d-don't...dislike you..." Ura replied.

_Maybe there's still is a chance after all!_

Tsukune's heart jumped a bit in that moment when he heard her answer.

_**Of course you dislike him! **_

_**What are you doing?**_

_I don't know..._

_He's my friend isn't he?_

_This is all so confusing._

_I can't be with him yet I...want to?_

**Tsukune Inner POV**

_It doesn't seem like she's taking it all too well..._

"U-Ura..." Tsukune said lightly.

"She removed her gaze from the ground and stared into his eyes. Bad move.

His chocolate eyes instantly captured her gaze and she could feel her wall that she built around herself beginning to crumble. Those eyes...The ones she fell in love with. Tsukune's eyes...

Tsukune stared back into Ura's eyes. A shocking crimson color.

_**Tell him now.**_

_**Tell him once and for all to stop this.**_

Ura with her defensive wall weakened succumbed to her pride. The only thing that stood in her way from Tsukune.

She decided that she would not be with Tsukune and would only accept him as a friend and nothing more, however when she opened her mouth to speak the words would not come out.

"T-Tsukune...I...I... –" Ura stuttered upon the words that would end everything. No matter how much she tried to tell him her tongue refused to work.

_Why can't I say it...?_

_B-Because I...love him?_

_No!_

_That isn't true._

_Stop thinking about that..._

Tsukune could see her trying desperately to tell him that she could not be with him and he his heart faltered for a moment before deciding that she didn't have to tell him now.

That's right.

Tsukune could wait.

He could wait however long was needed for her to accept him.

He took a step forward towards her and gently clasped her hand into both of his. Ura suddenly realized how close the two were and blushed yet again.

_Stop blushing!_

_Why...Why am I blushing..._

With his hands clasped in her hers, Tsukune opened his eyes slowly and found Ura staring right at him with confused crimson eyes.

"Ura..." Tsukune began.

Ura's body shivered as Tsukune spoke her name. The way it rolled off his tongue. It sounded...right...It sounded...perfect. She could only stare back into his brown eyes and hoped that she wouldn't have to speak because after all when she did it only seemed to make matters worse.

"Ura, I...I'll wait..." Tsukune said, his bangs covering his face making his expression none other than unreadable.

_What did he say...?_

"W-What?" Ura said, stuttering, her cheeks heating up.

"I...What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to give me an answer right now Ura..." Tsukune said, picking his words carefully.

"I...I'll wait for you Ura..." Tsukune said softly turning his face up to look into her eyes once more. A small but definite smile lit his face.

"No matter how long it takes Ura...I'll wait for you...I promise you." Tsukune whispered, gently squeezing her hand.

"..." Ura did not say anything but merely give a small shake of her head.

She needed the time to sort herself out and find out her true feelings for him.

Tsukune, after seeing Ura nod her head, felt the awkwardness of the situation after and embraced her in a warm hug before pulling away.

_I hope she find out what she feels for...me_

_I should leave her alone to sort her feelings out by herself shouldn't I... ?_

Unfortunately his body and mind said so otherwise and before he knew it the words escaped his lips, "Do you umm...want some help packing your things?" Tsukune said softly as he mentally resisted the urge to smack himself.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Ura thought for a bit before the dark blush presented itself in her cheeks once more and she said, "I-If you want to, I suppose...you could help me..."

Tsukune froze for a bit taking in the answer to the question before the memories triggered and flowed into his thoughts.

Everything yesterday rushed back to him and he two began to blush a dark scarlet at the thought of them sleeping together.

_Maybe...that can happen again...and I'll be sleeping in her bed! No! What the heck! You can't think about those things Tsukune! WAKE UP!_

"O-Ok..." Tsukune murmured, the dark blush fading slowly away.

Ura pushed the confusing thoughts of their relationship to each other into the back of her thoughts and put on a cheery smile.

"Let's go Tsukune." Ura said, before she began walking to her dorm turning around every often to check on Tsukune who had his hands in his pockets.

_I wonder what he's thinking about..._

In a few moments of sullen silence, they arrived at the girl dormitories. They entered through a small door that opened to a large room with two winding staircases on both sides. They walked up the left pair of stairs and they found themselves upon a door.

The door was a grand brown color, nothing too special. In the direct middle of it was the number, _156_.

Tsukune guessed it to be Ura's number for the dorm.

Ura stepped around Tsukune, brushing his hand in the process and jumping back slightly with a light blush on her face. She turned the knob and the door opened revealing a small room. The colors of the walls were somehow a slight pink/red color and the floor was being covered by a giant rug. There were two windows; one being the normal square with 4 divided quadrants and the other window was like the ones in churches. An upside down U divided into 3 sections.

In the upper right corner of the room was a pink bed that held a layer of 3 mattresses. There was a small white sheet folded neatly on the corner. Straight across from the door in which they had entered was a large white wardrobe that Tsukune guessed to be where Ura kept her clothes. On the left was a small brown cabinet and in the middle of the room was a glass table supported by 4 marble legs.

In short, her room was like a queen's palace compared to his.

But what entranced Tsukune the most was the scent of Ura that filled ever corner of the room. He felt his legs shudder and his heart beat a tad bid faster. It made him want to sit down and lay there forever.

"Wow..." Tsukune muttered seeing Ura's dormitory.

"Are all of the dorms like this Ura?" Tsukune questioned.

"No. But close to it. The only difference is the rug and the colors of the walls on mine." Ura responded.

"How did you get the walls to that color?" Tsukune said.

"I simply asked Yukari if she knew any decorative spells and she did it for me." Ura said, taking a glance at Tsukune who seemed to be in a trance.

"Are...are you okay Tsukune?" Ura questioned, a look of genuine worry on her face.

"Oh what? I-I'm fine." Tsukune responded flashing her a smile to show he was fine.

"Ok. Let's start!" Ura said, taking a step forward and bent over to reach under the bed.

The sight of it with her wearing the school uniform with the short skirt, sent a feeling of blood forming in his nose.

"Wha?!" Tsukune muttered before turning around.

After some rustling Ura stood back up with a small pink suitcase.

_She seems to like pink..._

"Let's start!" Ura said with a smile and a hand on her hip. She quickly reached forward and grabbed her hand in his and skipped over to the white wardrobe. She grabbed the handle and pulled it open, revealing a closet of a lot of clothes. She reached towards a small box on the bottom right that had a white label on it.

"_Water stuff"_

Tsukune helped her pull it out.

"That's a...pretty...big...box!" Tsukune said between grunts of effort as the box finally became loose. The two flew back from the momentum of pulling and landed on their backs.

_I'm gonna get it now..._Tsukune muttered to himself, fearing what would come next.

The two stared into each other's eyes before Tsukune began eventually laughing and Ura joined in with a small fit of giggles.

After the laughing ceased, the two sat back up and began to inspect the cardboard box.

Inside were a bunch of clothes...girl clothes...

"Umm...I'm going to go over there!" Tsukune exclaimed, covering his nose with one hand.

"What why?" Ura said.

Tsukune merely pointed to the clothes in the box and Ura's eyes grew wide before she blushed madly, hear ears as red almost as red as her eyes.

"Oh...S-sorry...I didn't realize..." Ura said, looking down, a rosy mix of colors on her cheeks.

"I-It's fine..." Tsukune said, waving his hands in protest as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"Y-you can sit down...that is you want to!" Ura quickly said before turning her attention back to the box hoping that Tsukune didn't see her blush again.

_Why would I care if he saw my blush...but why am I blushing in the first place? _

She shook the thought away and began choosing clothes. Nothing in the box seemed to catch her attention.

10 minutes later~

_Man she sure is taking a long time. Maybe I can go get some other stuff for her..._

"Hey Ura do you have sun block?" Tsukune said, raising an eyebrow as the girl turned around with a few swimsuits in her hands.

"Yeah I do. The second drawer of that cabinet." Ura said, pointing toward the brown cabinet that Tsukune had duly noted the moment he entered.

"Ok thanks." Tsukune replied, before letting out a breath as he leapt off of the bed that held such a strong scent of _her_ that he could lay there forever, drowsed in her scent.

"He bent down and lightly pulled on the second drawer handle. The drawer was pulled out and inside Tsukune found a bunch of lotions in bottles. He browsed through them slowly, sniffing some that he thought would smell good. After a few seconds he found a SPF 65 sun block. He grabbed the white bottle and held it. He was just about to close the drawer when something in the corner caught his eye. His hand grasped it by the body and he grabbed it. It was a bottle of lotion. The bottle was a scarlet red almost the same color as Ura's red eyes. He twisted the cap and took a sniff.

Tsukune almost felt his legs shatter and his mind go crazy. The stuff inside of the bottle was the scent of her. Ura...

_Does she...use this?_

_I should put it...back..._

He took another sniff just to make sure and the same effect was produced once again. His mind went a fuzzy white before he closed the cap briefly.

He hesitantly put it back into the drawer and closed it with a slam.

"Tsukune? I can't decide which one." Ura said behind him.

Tsukune turned around and immediately felt the blood start to pool in his nose.

He covered it with one hand and stared wide eyed.

"Tsukune? Are you okay?" Ura questioned, with a confused glance.

"Ah...I-I'm fine..." Tsukune said groggily, keeping a hand over his nose.

"So? Which one?" Ura repeated, holding up two swimsuits.

One was a blue two piece with what seemed to be small dots ranging from blue to white on them.

And the other was a scarlet red silk monokini that formed an x across the abdomen area.

Tsukune took a nervous gulp and slowly released his hand that had been squeezing his nose tightly. He thought for a moment about Ura in each of the suits and mentally whacked himself every time. When he imagined what she looked like in the red one with his hand not on his nose, it gushed out.

He pointed to the red one before running to the bathroom only to run right into the door.

The world spun around him and he felt a faint voice calling him as his head hit the carpet floor below him. His vision blurred and everything went white and a ringing noise flooded him.

"Tsukune!" A faint voice called out as he saw a blurry figure of what seemed to be a woman.

"Tsukune!" The voice called out again, this time seemingly further away and more distant.

Those were the last words he heard before everything shut down and the world became dark.

Tsukune's eyes fluttered open slowly, as he let out a long noise that sounded somewhere between a groan and a yawn. Stretching his arms above his head, he groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His head was slightly raised and was placed on something firm yet soft.

_A pillow?_

He was about to sit up when he noticed that he was _ moving._

"What the he-?!" Tsukune muttered.

Taking in his surroundings he noticed that he was on a brown seat with many empty seats in front of him.

"Do you think he woke up yet?" A voice questioned.

_Yukari?!_

_What the heck is going on?!_

He let out another groan when his body stiffened. Whatever he had been laying his head on had moved.

He looked directly up and saw _Ura._

"Ura?!" Tsukune exclaimed, sitting up quickly. He had been laying on her...lap! No scratch that! SLEEPING!

He was about to suddenly apologize and pray to whatever was out there that he would not get his head pummeled in by her when he noticed she was also asleep.

_Wait...if she's asleep how did I fall asleep on her lap? I didn't even remember anything I...knocked myself unconscious..._

_Did she purposely let me sleep...on her?! No...There's no way that would ever happen._

After staring at her sleeping figure; unintentionally (NOT) Tsukune decided to wake her up.

He leaned over and very gently tapped her on the shoulder for fear of waking her up.

"A few seconds after the light tapping, Ura let out a catlike yawn and stretched her hands toward the ceiling of the bus.

Suddenly she noticed that Tsukune wasn't on _her lap_.

_Wait. Why did I even let him sleep there?!_

_What was I thinking?!_

She then turned to the person who had woke her up and was quite surprised to find that Tsukune was the one.

_D-does he know?!_

"Ura...what exactly is going on the last thing I remember was when I...blacked out?" Tsukune questioned.

"Huh?" Ura said, confused.

"I mean where are we going and what happened to me?" Tsukune said.

"Oh...Well you see...after you got knocked unconscious, I didn't know what to do so I called the others over and they came with all their stuff packed and ready for the trip, the only one who wasn't packed was you. We decided to get going because it was already 6 and we wouldn't have much time to book a hotel. So we told Gin to get some of your stuff for you and as of right now we're heading to a hotel." Ura said, taking in a breath of air when she finished.

Tsukune took it all in slowly and nodded when she was done.

"Ok, so my stuff is already here?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah hang on." Ura said turning her attention to the other seats in front of them. They were at the back of the bus and the others, Tsukune guessed, were sitting in the front.

"Gin!" Ura called, raising her voice slightly.

"Watsup?" A voice said as Gin began walking down the middle of the bus.

"Can you give Tsukune his stuff?" Ura said.

"Yeah, Be right back Tsukune." Gin said, turning the left side of the bus. After some rustling he produced a small suitcase like bag that Tsukune guessed was his.

"The bag's mine but everything inside is yours." Gin commented as he handed the bag to Tsukune.

"T-thanks..." Tsukune replied, setting down the bag beside him.

"So Tsukune...how was your sleep?" Gin asked, with a smirk.

"What?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"How should I say this..." Gin muttered to himself before saying, "Was it...comfortable?"

No words were produced from the lips of Tsukune as he began stammering and his words blended together.

"Y-yeah...V-very..." Tsukune said, his cheeks heated as he turned away.

Gin let out a small laugh as he sat down in the seats in front of them.

Ura on the other hand was blushing madly and turned her attention to the ground.

"I'm going to leave you two lovers alone now." Gin said, flashing a thumbs-up to the both of them before returning to his seat with all the others.

The two remained quiet for the rest of the ride looking at each other every so often before turning away quicker before the other noticed.

The bus came to a complete stop in front of a large hotel that seemed to reach peaking heights.

Everyone gathered their belongings and stepped off of the bus. Tsukune waved a hand to the bus driver as the doors closed.

"Ok, guys let's go." Tsukune said, leading everyone behind him as he walked up to the reservation center where a lady dressed in black and white was waiting.

"Hello, how are you?" The lady asked Tsukune.

"Hello, I'm fine." Tsukune replied before turning his attention to the sound of doors being forced open.

He saw that all of the girls were already inside the main lobby running around like tourists admiring everything that came into their sight.

Tsukune face-palmed himself.

"Sorry about that." Tsukune said.

"It's no problem." The lady replied.

"What can I get you?" The lady asked.

"Um 8 tickets for a one night stay please." Tsukune said, preparing his wallet.

The lady ran some numbers in the machine and Tsukune braced himself for the total amount.

"Would you like the traveler's discount?" The lady asked.

"What is it?" Tsukune replied.

"Well, it only qualifies in groups of 6 or more. The price is reduced by 40% and it only applies to one night stays also.

"Y-yes please." Tsukune said.

"Alright...The total will be 859$" The lady said.

"Tsukune winced looking at the price but then remembered that Gin was also going to help him pay.

Tsukune flipped through his wallet and paid with 5 100$ bills. He was about to ask for Gin when he felt a breeze and Gin appeared beside him, with more than enough money to pay for the rest.

"Here you go madam." Gin said, with a courteous smile as he handed her the money.

The lady visibly blushed and turned away as she put the money into the register.

"Here are your passes, your room registrations will be at the main lobby." The lady spoke, handing Tsukune 8 small slips of paper.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Tsukune said, as he pushed open the lobby doors with Gin beside him.

The found the girls in the center of the main lobby holding their bags.

"Ok guys, wait here." Tsukune said as Gin and him walked up to the front desk where a man was waiting.

"Passes please." The man said as he took Tsukune's passes and inserted them into a machine.

"Your room numbers are going to be on the 6th level. Rooms 24, 25, 26, and 28. Enjoy your stay." The man said handing Tsukune back the passes. They walked back to the girls and everyone went on into an elevator. In a couple of moments they arrived in the hallway with their rooms.

"I still can't believe we're actually in the human world and about to enter a hotel!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wait up." Kurumu said, holding her hand up. "How do we decide who goes with who?"

"Let's just choose someone and go now then." Ruby said, taking a step towards Tsukune.

"In that case Tsukune's mine!" Kurumu exclaimed as she leaped on him along with all of the other girls. Gin and Yukari stood by themselves on the sidelines with stiff expressions.

"Must this always happen?" Yukari said, smacking herself. Gin seemed to be excited at the fight between the girls that was occurring in front of him. He reveled in the fact that Kokoa seemed to be in the fight against her sister.

"Cmon Nee-san! Come with me!" Kokoa shouted, pulling her arm.

"..." Ura mentally noted to teach Kokoa a lesson later as she held her ground against her annoying sister.

"Why do you want to go with him?!" Kokoa whined, pointing a finger at Tsukune as anger rose in her throat. Tsukune recoiled in fear, thrusting his hands out as he fell back on the floor.

Ura shot Kokoa an annoyed look as she removed her sister's arm from her arm and stood to the side of Tsukune while Kurumu and Mizore were all on Tsukune.

"He's mine!" Kurumu shouted, trying to throw off the ice maiden. At the same moment she shot Tsukune a wink in which Tsukune understood that she was just playing the part.

"Who are you to decide? If Tsukune is anyone's, it would obviously be me."Mizore said coolly, whirling the lollipop in her mouth.

_That's awkward. I thought Kurumu would say something back like she always does and when's the last time she attempted to "suffocate" Tsukune..._Mizore thought to herself.

Kurumu stuck out her tongue at Mizore and resumed to pulling on one of Tsukune arms while Mizore pulled on the other one.

"P-please! S-Stop!" Tsukune said, between breaths. He thought of asking someone for help when he felt someone pulling his shirt from the back.

"Tsukune would obviously choose me." Ruby said.

Tsukune let out a defeated sigh but hoped that someone could stop it. He looked around but Gin and Yukari were nowhere to be found but Ura was standing to the left of him along with her sister who was attempting to pull her away from..._him?_

_Wait...why is Ura trying to get to me..._

_d-does she want to s-share a room with me? No...Not a chance...Man I must be pretty desperate to even think that she would want to s-s-sleep with me..._

After taking a couple of seconds of searching for Gin, Tsukune realized his only choice was Ura but he was also particularly scared of what would follow after if she realized what he was trying to ask her.

"U-Ur-Ura!" Tsukune said, his words slurred due to being pulled back and forth by the two girls.

She turned to Tsukune who seemed to be in pain.

"What?" She said. Her words came out in a slightly colder voice than she had expected.

_Gulp._

Tsukune sweat dropped and his heart skipped a beat as he said, "C-can y-you h-help me?"

_Damnit!_

_I didn't ask her if she wanted to...Never mind...She would've said no...stop thinking about that..._

Ura looked at him for a couple of seconds before she let out a sigh and walked over to where Tsukune was being ripped apart.

"I guess I need to teach you two a lesson." Moka said, as she simply just kicked the two, sending them flying off of Tsukune. Ruby immediately backed off of Tsukune after witnessing what happened to the others. Ura took a couple of steps and stopped in front of Tsukune.

Tsukune's breath caught in his throat as she bent over.

"W-wait! Ura!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"W-what?" Ura said, blushing as she stood back up.

"I thought you were g-going to k-kick...me?" Tsukune murmured, relieved that she hadn't kicked him although somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to go check on the other two.

He was about to sit up when he noticed a hand in front of him. It was from Ura.

_She's going to help me up! Wait. Why am I freaking out about this..._

Tsukune shook the thoughts away and he grabbed her hand. Even though he had held/touched her hands many times before the texture of her hand was so smooth he thought it was impossible.

He froze for a bit, tightening his grip on her hand as he pulled himself up.

"T-thanks..." Tsukune said, unconsciously moving a hand to the back of his neck.

"I-its fine..." Ura whispered, blushing as she turned away, her expression unreadable. The atmosphere around them was eerie and Tsukune seemed to think that Ura wanted him to ask her something.

Tsukune had finally decided the time was right to ask her about the hotel room. He opened his mouth to talk but as if in on cue Yukari and Gin decided to pop in.

"Ha! I can see it now..." Yukari said, smiling deviously. She turned to Gin and her expression instantly changed into a little girl's expression.

"Should I do the rubbing hands thing?" She asked innocently, looking nearly straight up into the face of Gin who was clearly one if not a few heads taller than her.

"Yeah I guess you should." Gin said. "But then if you wore glasses you could do the glasses thingy where you push it up." Gin said monotonously.

"Ok!" Yukari said, a smile lighting her face.

Tsukune and Ura stood side by side watching the scene unfold until Yukari turned her attention back to the two of them.

She continued.

"I can see it now!" Yukari exclaimed, rubbing her hands together.

"See what?" Tsukune asked.

_Boink!_

_Boink!_

Yukari pointed to the two of them with her fingers.

"U-us?" Tsukune said, confused.

"You guy obviously like each other!" Yukari said. Clasping her hands together as her mind entered the world of dreams and fantasies.

"W-What?!" Tsukune exclaimed, waving his hands in protest.

"I-it's not like that!" Tsukune said. His entire face was beat red.

"She likes you!" Yukari said, appearing at Tsukune's side instantly.

"How did you get there?" Tsukune asked, quickly.

"Get where?" Yukari said, her voice coming from in front of them. He turned his gaze back up and saw that Yukari was standing next to Gin who seemed to be enjoying the scene.

"W-w-wh-What?! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Ura shouted, her face blushing so red that Tsukune thought she must have painted it that way.

"She totally likes you." Yukari whispered in his ear.

"Wait! How did – what?!"

_S-she likes me? _

"I heard that!" Ura shouted, raising a fist in the air.

"Run?" Tsukune questioned.

"I think that would be wise." Yukari said.

The two fled grabbing Gin with them along the way with Ura not far behind them down the elegant hallway.

Upon nearing the end they found two rooms. Gin and Yukari pushed open the left one and jumped inside, closing the door behind them and locking it. Tsukune however was more unlucky. He turned in and his eyes searched for something to hide in. He heard the quick footsteps getting louder as Ura approached him.

Tsukune jumped over the bed with one hand on it as he slid on the ground.

_Thwack!_

Tsukune tried to quietly but quickly close the closet door as the door was thrust open.

It was then that Tsukune noticed the room number.

_26_

_Wait...Thats-!_

* * *

Ura stepped inside, her face flushed not from running but from people thinking that she actually liked Tsukune. Realizing that this would eventually reach the subject she and Tsukune had spoken about, she decided to stop chasing Tsukune and the others.

Realizing that she was breathing hard and actually a bit tired she lay down on the white bed.

The moment she hit the bed, she let out a tired sigh. The bed felt great. It sunk down and molded into her body shape, allowing for the most comfort. Her eyes were already closing as she was on the brink of falling to sleep when her eyes opened and she realized that the hotel room wasn't even hers. She sat up quickly and her eyes froze when she saw the room number.

_26._

"This is...one of our rooms isn't it?" Ura whispered to herself. It was then that she noticed just how _expensive_ everything seemed. The bed was like a bed fit for a queen or a king even though there was only one bed. EVERYTHING looked like it was meant for someone very important.

Then she suddenly remembered about what _money_ was in the human world. They had to pay for everything. She remembered because of the first time she came into the human world with Tsukune he had bought her ice cream (even though she hadn't wanted any and didn't know what it was.) Tsukune said that the price for the ice cream was average. The cone he had bought for her at the shop was 4.50.

_If he had paid 4.50 for the ice cream cone...how much did he pay for this?!_

Ura's eyes widened as she estimated nearly how much Tsukune had to pay for everyone and the other girls didn't even know how much he had to pay.

_W-why..._

* * *

Tsukune's breath was rapid and he was panting heavily, still trying to keep the noise to a minimum. He turned to other side and lay down on the carpet floor. Everything around him was black except for a small slit near the door where the white light was seeping through. The air around him was humid now. He had been in there for about an hour since running from Ura and he was still hesitant to come out although he decided that he should wait it out a bit and if no one decided to take the room he would come out and claim it.

Letting out a heated sigh, he felt a drop of sweat drip from his sweaty forehead and damp hair, run down the spine of his nose and onto the padded carpet beneath him which did nothing to help against the heat of the compressed closet.

_I should probably go out now..._

Deciding to step out his mind suddenly revolted and he froze, his hand a mere inch away from the closet door.

_What if someone is there...changing?!_

The thought of it made blood well in his nose.

_I've never had this...issue with the blood nose before...how come I have it now...?_

He lay flat against the carpet, his ear against the floor as he peeked through the small slit on the bottom of the closet door.

He could make out the footing of the bed and the tile floor and as his gaze turned left, he made out the table foot and cabinet bottom.

_I guess no one is in the room..._Tsukune thought to himself as he stood up and prepared to slide the door aside.

His hand grasped the edge of the door and he began pulling it to the side. His nerves instantly turned to stone when he heard a small sound coming from the room. It sounded like a..._sigh?_

_Someone's in the room!_

_Great. Now how do I get out...It's so freaking hot in here..._Tsukune mentally noted as he pinched the neck part of his shirt and pulled it back and forth, creating a small drift that cooled him down.

Tsukune let out another sigh as he attempted to look if there really was a person. He lay down on the floor again and peeked through the crack. His eyes searched the corners of the bed and he found a pair of legs dangling from the bed. The skin was a pale white but other than that Tsukune couldn't make out who the person was.

_God Damn it! It's going to be impossible for me to get out..._

_This thing just keeps getting hotter!_

Tsukune blew out a breath of frustration and tried to keep in all the anger in him. He wanted to scream at the suffocating heat but that would only lead to more problems.

_I guess I'll just have to wait it out..._

Tsukune lay down on the warm carpet.

Attempting to wait until the person went to sleep Tsukune laid on the carpet, staring at the seemingly endless black void that was actually just the ceiling.

_I'm going to go insane..._

Tsukune almost laughed at his own comment but slapped a hand on his mouth, muffling the noise to unbearable.

_Just how long have I been stuck in here..._Tsukune thought, turning to the side

The time seemed to be endless.

_I feel like I've been in here for like 5 hours now..._

After what seemed like another hour Tsukune's eyes became lifeless and his eyelid grew heavy.

_No! I cannot fall asleep in here!_

_M-m...Must!_

_W-w..Wake!_

_..._

_oH_

Tsukune's noise became dulled out and the only source of noise he could hear was the constant ticking from the hand of the clock in the room.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

The ticking grew smaller...and smaller...and smaller...until Tsukune's eyes closed and he drifted to sleep in the tiny compartment of the closet...

* * *

Ura let out a exhausted sigh, as she lay back on the bed. After countless hours of thinking hard why Tsukune had paid for all of them and had not even said anything about, she came to no conclusion. The answer was still just a big whopping blank.

She glanced to the bed table next to her and read the digital alarm clock. The time was 8:30 p.m.

_When did it get so late?!_

_I haven't even told the others about my room yet.._

_Wait...If there is only two people in a room allowed...where is Tsukune?_

_**He's probably somewhere with Gin and the others right now anyway...**_

She let out another sigh and dragged the sheets over her cold legs that had goose bumps forming on it.

Her body felt extremely tired and she groaned as she stretched her body. Suddenly realizing that she was getting tired, she felt her eyes close and the world around her went dark and she fell to sleep.

The sound of the alarm Ura had set last night before she fell asleep rung in her ears as she slapped down on it, bringing the sound to a stop.

She let out a groan as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Having a sense of being lost, she sat up and slid her legs against the smooth mattress on the blood back and forth.

_I need to stop that habit..._Ura though to herself as she yawned and stretched her arms.

Taking a look at the alarm clock she noticed it was 9:00 a.m.

_I would be at school right now..._

_It does feel good to take a vacation once in a while_...Ura said to herself as a small smile tempted her lips before breaking into a grin as she looked forward to the rest of the day.

_Now...What to wear?_

Ura got off of the bed and went into the bathroom and filled a cup up with water. After sprinkling some of the herbs in she brushed her teeth with toothpaste made just for vampires and already had herbs in them.

She took a quick cold shower that helped to awake her even more. She felt alive as she stepped out of the shower room, a towel wrapped around her body heading up to her armpits.

Deciding that it was safe to change she began unraveling the towel wrapped around her as she picked up the small red skirt she had picked the other day after Tsukune had fallen unconscious.

The towel was almost completely off as she unraveled the last layer wrapped around her when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Room service!" A voice yelled.

Ura instantly froze in shock and dropped the skirt. Not knowing what to do she looked at the lock on the door and was terrified to find that the door was in fact not locked.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"I'm going to open the door." The voice said.

"If anyone is in there I'm going to give a countdown juts so you know." The voice exclaimed.

"3!"

Ura stood frozen in terror.

"2!"

The countdown awoke Ura from her daze and her eyes frantically searched for somewhere to hide.

_I don't have the passes or whatever so I'll probably...get kicked out?_

"1!"

Her eyes landed upon the closet door and she ran towards it as fast as she could, the towel partly wrapped around her and she opened the door as quietly but quickly as possible and slipped inside.

"I'm coming in!" The voice shouted as he/she opened the door.

"That's weird, I thought I heard someone in hear..." The voice murmured as it exited the room and closed the door.

Ura let out an exhausted sigh as she lay against the hot wall of the closet.

It was in that moment that her body froze completely and her heart stopped beating. She felt a presence in the closet with her. Someone was in the closet with her.

_What do I do! _

_What do I do!_

"H-Hello?" Ura whispered, unconsciously.

"H-hi..." A male voice whispered back.

_I recognize that voice..._

_What?!_

_No..._

_That can't be him..._

_Can it?!_

She decided to confirm her doubts as her lips opened.

"T-tsukune?" She whispered barely audibly, her eyes slightly closed, in the agony of the answer.

There was a long dull silence as the person right next to her responded.

"Ura?"

* * *

**YAY! How did you like it guys? 13,000 words whew! What a doozy :P**

**More news! AS I said up top, the next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter and therefore will continue in this direction (The main antagonist has yet to come in) ! **

**IT IS BUILDING UP! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Till next time**

**Ja**

**~Girl on Fire**


	21. UPDATE

**Hello! Hey guys how eeveryone doing? I hope you all had a good summer and I am here to announce that I resume typing in 2 weeks or so. School has just begun again for me and things are very hectic still condo will continue typing soon. Look forward to the update!**

**till next time**

**girl on fire**


End file.
